Secret mission: High school
by nekochii-emi
Summary: What happens when Xemnas gives Roxas, Axel, Xion, Larxene, Demyx and Zexion a mission to disguise as exchange students and collect hearts at the same time? Trouble that's what! Some pairings Warning: language and Tidus bashing
1. Your mission

**Hey guys this is Nekochii-Emi but you can call me N-E. This is my first multi chaptered fanfiction so it might not be all that good :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts just this fanfiction**

* * *

Thursday: 5 pm

"_Ah! Finally"_ Zexion thought to himself, "_Some peace and quiet in the Library that never was" _He sat down with many books in front of him and read "the fluffy bunny book"oh I mean um_… "The book on nobodies"_

"OY LARXENE!! I'M TRYING TO PLAY SINGSTAR!!! WILL YOU BE QUIET?!!"

Zexion peeped over his book and discovered…

He wasn't alone

"SHUDDUP MULLET BOY!" Larxene yelled as she threw her kunai at a picture of the Superior

There were 5 other nobodies in the library.

"Hey guys check this out" Axel announced flicking his finger and a little flame came out "On! Off! On! Off"

"That's great Axel" Roxas said not paying attention, "check!"

"Uh Roxas? That was my piece again," Xion said,

Roxas's eyes widened as he looked at the chessboard. "Damnnit!"

Zexion sighed heavily and yelled "THIS IS A LIBARARY!! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET YOU MORONS!!!"

Xemnas entered the Library looking around every section of the library until he saw the 6 and asked, "have any of you seen Saix?"

"Well…" Roxas answered, "Vexen needed a werewolf for his new experiment"

"But we don't have werewolves"

"Exactly, that's why he using Saix"

Xemnas observed the 6 nobodies in the library and sighed "you 6 will have to do"

"What for?" everyone asked in sync.

"There have been many heartless spotted around Destiny High. Your mission will be to disguise as exchange students from 'The Land of Dragons' and collect as many hearts as possible"

All 6 looked at each other, then to Xemnas, then to each other again. "WHAT?!"

"But superior! We don't even look Chinese!" Xion complained.

"Who cares? Besides you idiots all need an education"

"I don't need an education superior" Zexion stated and grabbed "the fluffy bunny book" realizing that, he put the book down and grabbed another. "I'm educated already, I can always tutor them"

"Yes but we need more Hearts"

"Um superior?" Axel asked, "I'm too old for high school"

"We can always say you were held back a year"

"Gee that makes me feel so much better," Axel muttered.

Xemnas glanced at Roxas, Larxene and Demyx. "Do you 3 have a problem with it?"

Larxene smirked, "no! Back when I was a somebody I was very popular"

Xion couldn't help but giggle.

"OY!! QUIT GIGGLING SHORTY!"

"High School?! I love High school!" Demyx declared.

"I don't remember what it was like going to school," Roxas said sadly,

The Superior smiled, "it's settled then, you all start school this Monday"

**Monday: 7:00 am**

Beep beep…beep beep... beep SMASH

"I HATE MONDAYS!!!" Xemnas yelled as he pulled his covers.

"Superior?"

Xemnas peeped over his covers. "We're going to school today aren't we?" Roxas asked

"Huh? Oh right the mission!"

Xemnas leaped out of bed. "I even have your uniforms ready," He sung.

"U-u-u-uniforms?"

**7:30 am**

"You look fantastic you 6" Marluxia commented.

" '_Fantastic'_? You mean 'ridiculous" Axel muttered.

"That's enough No.11" Xemnas ordered, "good luck at school, I feel like a father on his children's first day at school. I'M SO PROUD!"

Axel summoned his chakrams, Larxene summoned her kunai, Demyx summoned his sitar, Roxas and Xion summoned their keyblades and Zexion summoned his Lexicon, all 6 weapons were pointing towards Xemnas of course.

"Geez guys, you don't need to get so defensive" Xemnas opened the portal. "Remember to go to the office to collect your schedules"

All six nobodies nodded and entered the portal, and that's when our story begins, yes people! That was the prologue if you want to read more then wait til the next chapter.

* * *

**Ending: Well that was the first chapter, the later chapters will be a lot better coz they'll be starting High school :D I'll be submitting the 2nd chapter soon**

**please click the review button: criticism is welcome flaming is not :(**


	2. First day

_Sorry for the late update, I started School recently and I've had no time to write T_T_

_Here's chapter 2_

It was a blissful morning as the young nobodies stared blankly at their new school. Some students looked at them strangely and others looked at them with admiration.

"So, should we go to the office now?" Demyx asked as he broke the silence. "We've been standing here staring at the school for hours now, what do you think?" Axel replied.

The 6 nobodies moved in sync through the entrance exchanging glances at each other and the other students before entering the school. Even though they weren't meant to feel emotions they all felt nervous except for Demyx who was waving at all the other teenagers that passed by.

At the office

"Oh you must be the exchange students from the land of dragons" Miss. Gainsborough the secretary said. "That's funny you don't look Chinese".

"That's what I mean!" Xion shouted in annoyance before Larxene covered Xion's mouth. "What she means is that we all used to live here but then that day came!"

"Day?" Miss. Gainsborough asked with concern while Axel bent over towards Roxas's ear. "Oh boy it's going to be one of _those_ stories," Axel whispered.

_Larxene's fake story_

_Us six were living in Destiny Islands for 5 years, you see our parents were friends and that's how we knew each other. We played with each other everyday after school or in Roxas and Xion's case Kindergarten and that's how we became friends._

_One day, our parents got together for a party and then the house caught on fire and our parents died._

_We were all alone, lost in the world and we couldn't look after ourselves as well as the younger ones. Fortunately Chinese merchants adopted us and so we moved to The Land of Dragons._

Miss Gainsborough stared at Larxene with sympathy while Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Xion and Axel stared at her with disbelief.

"Oh how we wished to come back to the islands one more time even if this may be our last".

"Aw you poor things! Oh look at the time, you better get to class and here are your schedules" miss Gainsborough said looking sympathetic as she handed them their schedules. "And if you ever need help please let me know"

"Thank you Miss Gainsborough! You are so kind!" Larxene said as she exited out of the office.

Once they were all outside Zexion couldn't help but say "That story was the biggest piece of Bull crap I've heard in all of my non existent years"

"Well, I wouldn't have made up that story if Xion didn't open her big mouth"

"We don't even look Chinese!!" Xion complained. Larxene ruffled the younger nobody's hair "Hush child! We're late for class" and with that walked off leaving Xion standing there blankly until realizing… she was late for class.

With Roxas: History Period 1

"Good Morning class, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate" Mr. Fair said, "This is Roxas Hikari! He's an exchange student from the land of dragons, funny he doesn't look Chinese"

Roxas gave his teacher a glare then took a seat at the back near the window.

With Axel and Demyx: Science Period 1

"Hi everyone! I'm Axel got it memorized" Axel announced in front of the class. "And I'm Demyx! Just Demyx!"

Un like Mr. Fair, Mr. Strife let them introduce themselves to the class. There were various whispers from the Class such as "Oh my god their so cute", "what a couple of losers" and "they don't look Chinese"

With Larxene and Zexion: Home Economics period 1

As antisocial as they were Larxene and Zexion decided to start their own group. "Hey do you two mind if we join your group right?" a silver haired teen asked. "Not at all" Zexion said bluntly. "Great! My name is Wakka and this is Riku!" the other boy said excitedly. "You both don't look Chinese ya"

"Well you see" Larxene began. "It's a long story, a tragic story"

"Which we don't have time to explain," Zexion said cutting in before Larxene repeated that story to Wakka and Riku.

"So are you two dating?" Wakka asked Zexion's eyes widened. "WHAT!!" he yelled before Larxene covered his mouth. " Nah! He's my brother"

"So are all of you related?" Riku asked. "Coz a ditz who is also an exchange student crashed into me and I noticed that you all have the same last name but you look different "

"All of us were adopted by a Chinese merchant when we were kids" Larxene lied.

"Oh that explains everything"

With Xion: Math Period 1.

What a terrible start to school for Xion. 1. Because Xion hated maths and 2. She met one of the most selfish bastards in this school so far.

Flash back:

_"We don't even look Chinese!!" Xion complained. Larxene ruffled the younger nobody's hair "Hush child! We're late for class" and with that walked off leaving Xion standing there blankly until realizing… she was late for class._

_She rushed to her new locker, grabbed what she needed and rushed down the long corridor. Not looking where she was going she crashed into a silver haired boy passing by. Her books went flying everywhere and hitting them on the head._

"_Sorry bout that" Xion said apologetically while rubbing the spot where the book hit her. "Watch where you're going next time!" he told her while rubbing the back of his head where her calculator hit him and continued on his way. _

_Flash back end_

"Who does this guy think he is?!" Xion thought

With Axel and Demyx: Science period 1

"Hmm" Demyx thought aloud, "I say if we mix this purple suspicious looking chemical with this green one we'll make a…(insert victory fanfare)

Hi-Potion!!"

"Don't be ridiculous mullet boy" Axel said while trying to light the match. "Aw man! The match isn't lighting! I'LL JUST HAVE TO LIGHT IT MYSELF!"

"NO AXEL! YOU'LL BLOW UP OUR EXPERIMENT AND OUR COVER!!"

"WHO CARES A LITTLE FIRE COULDN'T HURT ANYONE!" and with that the whole Science Lab exploded. No one was harmed except some kid named Tidus.

"OH MAH GAWD!! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!! CURSE YOU EXCHANGE STUDENTS!! I SHALL HAVE MAH REVENGE!! AAAAH!!

"Right you 2 go to the principals office now!" Mr. Strife ordered.

"I blame you!" Demyx muttered under his breath.

_**Chapter end!**_

Please Review: Criticism is welcome flaming is not


	3. Food fight

**AN: sorry about the late update ^^; anyway here's chpt 3**

* * *

**Cafeteria: lunch time**

"School sucks" Demyx declared to the other nobodies.

"I agree with that" Xion seconded.

"Why do you both think that?" Roxas asked.

"1st period I was in Math and I hate maths, 3rd period my new nemesis and I ended up getting into a pencil fight and 4th period I couldn't learn science coz some idiots blew up the science lab and then we had to spend our time cleaning up the back area!"

Demyx glared at Axel who was whistling.

"Well, first period Axel **blew up** the science lab, then principal Sephiroth gave us a lecture and threatened that we'll get detention next time, then some random kid named Tidus keeps tackling us every now and then coz Axel blew up the science lab which then resulted to Tidus's hair catching on fire and making him half bald!!"

Larxene let out a tiny laugh. "Well I like school, cept for the fact that this kid named Wakka is stalking me"

"Your fault for flirting with him in Home economics" Zexion muttered

"I wasn't flirting I was chatting!"

"Well I like school!" Roxas declared, "everyone in my homeroom was so nice to me and I made some new friends"

"Aw that's nice" Xion said.

"Oh and I invited them over to sit with us"

"YOU WHAT?!!" Everyone but Roxas yelled,

"Hey Roxas!" said a boy with spiky brunette hair. How ever he wasn't the only one. There was also a girl with red hair that stood behind the first one and then there was that same silver haired boy that Xion crashed into this morning and they've been enemies ever since. "Are these the other exchange students"

"Yes! This is Axel, Xion, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion"

"Hi My name's Sora!" he said, " and this is Riku and Kairi"

"Nice to meet you" Kairi said, "I hope you can understand English well coz my Chinese isn't all that good"

"That's fine with us, we can understand English perfectly. It's like we came from an English speaking world," Axel said with a bit of sarcasm but none of the 3 new additions to the table noticed.

"Oh that's great!"

"Hey when are Wakka, Tidus and Selphie getting here anyway?" Riku asked and with that made Axel, Demyx and Larxene cringe.

"Hey it's the exchange students!" Selphie pointed out,

"HEY IT'S THOSE EXCHANGE STUDENTS!" Tidus repeated angrily. "YOU TWO WILL PAY!!!"

Axel and Demyx's eyes widen and the only words that escaped their mouths at the time were "oh crap"

"Tidus be nice to them!" Wakka ordered.

"Nice to them? THEY BLEW UP THE SCIENCE LAB AND MY HAIR CAUGHT ON FIRE! NOW I'M HALF BALD!!" Tidus removed his hat to reveal a huge bald patch on top of his head.

"Ouch, talk about a bad hair day" Larxene muttered under her breath.

"TAKE THIS!!" Tidus yelled as he threw part of his salad at Axel and Demyx. Both of them ducked and the salad ended up hitting Larxene who threw her desert and it hit Riku and then he threw his sandwich, which hit Xion who threw her drink, which hit Sora who threw his chocolate moose (that poor moose shaped chocolate) and hit Zexion who threw his lunch which hit Wakka who threw his salad and hit Roxas and he threw his milkshake at Selphie and Kairi while this long food fight was happening Demyx and Axel were hiding under the table.

One little food fight ended up turning into a huge one when one random kid declared "FOOD FIGHT!!"

**Xion and Larxene: period 6: the showers**

The whole bathroom was filled with girls trying to clean up themselves.

"What terrible day" Larxene said drying her hair with the towel. "I mean we started off embarrassing ourselves and now this, plus we got to wipe out the heartless wandering around the school"

"Well at least principal Sephiroth let us take 6th period off to clean ourselves"

"Yeah I guess"

"We better get changed as well," Xion said opening her locker only to discover that something's missing.

"Uh Larxene?"

"Yes?"

"Can heartless mistake things with heart shapes on them with actual hearts?"

"I guess? Why do you ask?"

Xion turned around looking like she'd seen a ghost. "My underwear's gone"  
"Gone?"

"YES! MY UNDERWEAR'S GONE!!!!"

Larxene quickly checked her locker and notice something was missing too. "MY UNDERWEAR'S GONE AS WELL!!"

"But your one didn't have heart shapes on them right?"

Larxene's eyes shifted "RIGHT! WHO EVER STOLE OUR UNDERWEAR IS GONNA PAY!!!"

* * *

Chapter 4 will come tomorrow or nxt week

please review cause I want to know what you think.


	4. Panty thief part 1

**AN: here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

Zexion: Period 7: English

Finally a subject Zexion liked "English".

"_I wonder where Larxene is? She's missing out on class_" He thought to himself.

Roxas: Period 7: art

Oh art, how Roxas sucked at it.

"_Where's Xion? Isn't she in my art class_?"

Xion and Larxene: period 7: ditching class to find the underwear thief.

"Larxene? You sure we should ditch class on our first day just to find a pervert?"

"Your forgetting young one! I declared before that who ever stole out underwear is gonna pay remember"

Pointless flash back

_"We better get changed as well" Xion said opening her locker only to discover that something's missing._

"Uh Larxene?"

"Yes?"

"Can heartless mistake things with heart shapes on them with actual hearts?"

"I guess? Why do you ask?"

Xion turned around looking like she'd seen a ghost. "My underwear's gone"

"Gone?"

"YES! MY UNDERWEAR'S GONE!!!!"

Larxene quickly checked her locker and notice something was missing too. "MY UNDERWEAR'S GONE AS WELL!!"

"But your one didn't have heart shapes on them right?"

Larxene's eyes shifted "RIGHT! WHO EVER STOLE OUR UNDERWEAR IS GONNA PAY!!!"

End

"But I'm missing out on art class!" Xion whined,

"WHO CARES!? WE'RE LOOKING FOR THE UNDERWEAR THIEF AND WHEN WE DO I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM!!"

"We're wearing spares we don't need to look for the pervert"

"OH YES WE DO! THESE UNDIES ARE WAY TOO TIGHT FOR ME AND I MISS MY HEART UNDERWEAR I MEAN BONDS!!!"

"shh someone's coming" Xion said as she dragged Larxene into the bushes.

There was Riku, walking around carrying a sack and was looking for something…or someone.

"Hey what do you think is in that sack?" Larxene asked

"I don't know"

"The answer…is underwear, which means…RIKU STOLE OUR UNDERWEAR!!!"

Riku looked around and muttered to himself "well, Larxene and Xion aren't here"

"He's looking for us!" Larxene declared, "HE OBVIOUSLY WANTS MORE OF OUR UNDERWEAR!!!"

Larxene jumped out of the bush and attacked Riku,

"WHAT THE HELL?!! OWW!!"

"Xion check his sack!"

"Roger!" Xion checked the sack only to find…

"WE KNOW YOU STOLE OUR UNDERWEAR!!! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING THEM MISTER??!!"

"What are you talking about? OW!"

"Don't play coy with me spoon head!!"

"Um Larxene?"

"I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE AND THEN I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU!!!"

"LARXENE!!"

"What is it?"

"Those are lost polo shirts not underwear"

Larxene paused, looked to Riku, then to Xion, then to the sack then back to Xion then to Riku. "Oh"

Axel: Period 7: P.E

Axel was sick and tired of hearing the word "period" how can these students say 'period' without giggling or cringing.

"OY! EXCHANGE STUDENT!!" Tidus yelled and pointed.

Another thing Axel was sick of: Tidus

"My name is Axel! Got it memorized"

"FINE AXEL! I CHALLENGE YOU!!!"

"To what?"

"A duel"

"Aren't we a little too old for Yu-gi-oh cards"

"Fine! A race then"

"Bring it!"

Coach Hewly asked the class to do 2 laps around the gym but instead of jogging like the rest of the class Tidus and Axel were racing. Tidus made that look that said "I'M GONNA BEAT THAT SON OF A BITCH!" while Axel, who was beating Tidus, wasn't even trying.

Xion and Larxene: period 7: still looking

"This is the second time I've been hurt by exchange students today" Riku complained, "is this 'Chinese kids hurt Riku day'?"

"We're sorry, it was a misunderstanding, right Larxene?" Xion said Larxene's name in an angry tone.

"Oh yes…of course" Larxene said as her eyes shifted.

"Why are you two ditching classes anyway?" Riku asked.

"None of your business!" Xion quickly replied with her face going red with embarrassment.

"WE'RE LOOKING FOR AN UNDERWEAR THIEF!" Larxene announced.

"LARXENE!"

"Underwear thief huh?" Riku paused, "Now that I think about it, Selphie's underwear was also stolen"

"How would you know perv?!" Xion asked while glaring at him.

"I wasn't looking in her locker, I just remembered her screaming about how her panties were gone, and excuse me 'Xion' I'm certainly not a pervert!!"

"Yo!" Larxene yelled, "We're wasting our time here, let's just find the pervert and get it over and done with"

* * *

Please review if you wanna know who the panty thief is XD


	5. Panty thief part 2

**Chapter 5**

Axel: Running

The rest of the class sat down on the bench watching the race. "Ah! How could Tidus and Axel have so much energy?" one kid asked.

"They're still going?" another one asked in shock.

"Yeah! Just look at them," a kid pointed out. Tidus and Axel were still running around the gym. Tidus was looking really tired but he wouldn't stop.

**With Xion, Larxene and Riku: behind a bush**

"We should try looking tomorrow," Xion suggested, "I'm missing out on class."

"Yes but by then the underwear thief would've taken them home and stashed it in his collection of underwear," Riku corrected.

"Your underwear wasn't even stolen?! And what would an underwear snatching pervert want with boys underwear"

Riku sighed, "Just look over there," he said as he pointed to a familiar face.

"Hey? Isn't that Demyx?"

"DEMYX!!! So it was him," Larxene said glaring at Demyx from behind the bush.

"Uh Larxene…don't jump to conclusions like last time," Riku warned, rubbing his head where Larxene punched him and where Xion's calculator landed.

"Too late" Xion pointed to where Larxene was beating up Demyx.

"YOU GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR RIGHT NOW MULLET BOY!!!"

"Underwear?! Ow! I didn't take the underwear! My one was stolen too"

"Toldja!"

With Axel: still running

"Are they gonna stop any time soon?" Coach Hewly asked the rest of the class who all shrugged.

Back with Demyx, Larxene, Riku and Xion

"Why are you looking for the underwear thief anyway?" Xion asked out of curiosity.

"So I can ditch math," Riku answered.

"Duck!" Demyx warned.

They all hid behind the bushes again and what do you know, they found the underwear thieves. 5 soldiers were dancing around holding underwear with heart patterns on them.

"Hey! That's my underwear!" Demyx yelled, "Looks like they're headed towards the girls showers"

"TIME FOR REVENGE!!!" Larxene yelled and summoned her kunai.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"See ya!" Riku waved,

"Where are you going?" Xion asked,

"Home"

"Why?

"Are you gonna miss me" he teased

Xion growled and turned her back towards him "like I would SPOON HEAD!"

"Just kidding!" Riku reassured, "good luck catching the underwear thief" he said before he went back to the building to get his bag.

As soon as he left Demyx sung "Riku and Xion sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Xion grabbed him by the neck collar. "Say the next letter and it'll be your last."

"Okay! Okay! I was just kidding!!" Xion let go of Demyx who fell on the floor. "Scary little short person! SCARY LITTLE SHORT PERSON!!!"

"Where's Larxene?"

"I think she went to the girls showers"

Suddenly they heard several screams from the girls at swim class and Larxene yelling several swear words.

"Let's check it out shall we" Demyx suggested.

Heaps of girls ran out of the bathroom and Larxene was still there. When Xion and Demyx peeped in through the window they saw…

**A.N: I'm sorry but the following scenes are too violent to be shown on this fan fiction. Please enjoy this quick behind the scenes peak with the members of the organization that are not doing this mission.**

"_I love you_" A teddy bear said,

"Oh I love too pooky bear" Xemnas said and hugged the teddy bear. "What's that? You want me to collect more hearts? I SHALL DO IT!!"

**A.N: okay? Oh look it's over**

"I'M GONNA FU-

**AN: oops false alarm. Uh…let's see how Saix is doing**

Saix looked over at Vexen growling angrily. "Now, now Saix, you can't eat any more mortals before you eat your greens.

Saix continued to growl at Vexen. "Uh…I'll give you more fish uh- I mean human fingers if you behave!"

Saix's tail (?) wagged and begged like a puppy.

**AN: looks like it's over**

"Well…I have my underwear back!" Larxene smiled.

"So you did have heart patterns on it" Xion teased.

"Ah shut it!"

"MY BOXERS!!" Demyx grabbed his boxers and hugged them tightly.

Xion looked through the pile of underwear, "my one's still gone"

Larxene's eyes shifted, "well Xion, you see, I had to lure the heartless over so I could destroy them and well I sorta used your one as bait and it got wrecked in the process so…yeah" She handed the shredded underwear to Xion.

"LARXENE!! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE PAIR!!!"

Before Xion could get her hands on Larxene Selphie entered the bathroom looking shocked. "M-MY UNDERWEAR!! So it was you three!"

"WHAT?!!" Demyx yelled. "We found the underwear thank you very much!"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!! THESE ARE THE GIRLS SHOWERS!!!"

Demyx hid his boxers behind his back and let out a soft laugh and quickly escaped through the window with Larxene and Xion not to far behind.

"YOU EXCHANGE STUDENTS ARE GONNA PAY!!!" Selphie yelled holding her underwear in her hands.


	6. New Teachers!

_Sorry for the late update. Summer break ended a while ago and well, MORE HOMEWORK!! T_T_

Anyway here's Chapter 6

**The world that never was.**

"We're back!" all 6 announced coming through the portal.

"Hey!" Xigbar welcomed, "how was your first day?"

"Miserable" everyone but Roxas said.

"Wow? Is school really that bad?" Luxord asked,

"I liked it" Roxas said,

"Oh pooky bear" Xemnas said, "Soon my kingdom hearts will be complete!" as soon as he noticed the other members staring at him he chucked away Pooky immediately and said, "you 6, come see me, NOW!"

**Organization meeting**

Xemnas read the list of trouble they caused on their first day aloud.

" No. 8 and No. 9: Blowing up the Science lab on first period? All of you: Starting a food fight? No. 12 and No.14: Ditching class? No.9, No. 12 and No.14: stealing underwear?! I SWEAR TO KINGDOM HEARTS I CAN'T LEAVE YOU MORONS ALONE IN A SCHOOL!!! Before I dismiss you please give me an explanation"

"Well…" Demyx started, "1. I never blew up the science lab, which was Axel's fault, 2. Tidus started the food fight not us and 3. The heartless were stealing underwear not us"

"Hey the match wouldn't light up what was I supposed to do?"

"You could've grabbed another match and lit that one instead"

Xemnas sighed heavily "and what about you ladies"

"We both ditched class because our underwear was stolen!" Larxene complained.

"OH MY DARLING DAUGHTERS!!! C'MON AND GIVE YOUR DADDY A HUG" Xemnas yelled and tried to hug Larxene and Xion but they both punched him before that happened.

"Sorry, this school thing is starting to get to me, anyway tomorrow you'll have some interesting new teachers"

"New teachers?"

**Day 2**

Zexion and Larxene: Home economics period 2

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!! I AM YOUR NEW TEACHER! MR. MARLUXIA!!" Marluxia announced as rose petals came out of his hair as he flicked it. If you were in that situation would you think that Larxene and Zexion would be more shocked or do you think the rest of the class was?

"M-m-m-m-marluxia??!!!!" Zexion muttered in absolute shock.

"But you can all call me Marly" he said and winked at Zexion and Larxene.

Axel and Demyx: Science Period 2

"Good morning class! I'm you're new teacher! " The new science teacher announced with a huge mad scientist grin on his face.

Axel and Demyx could not believe this.

"Seeing as how the Science Lab was blown up yesterday I'll be using you all as my guinea pigs…I mean victims…I mean uh…test subjects" As soon as those words left his mouth the class left immediately…everyone except Axel and Demyx.

"Vexen?! What the f*** are you doing here? OW!" Axel asked before Vexen whacked Axel on the head with a newspaper.

"NO SWEARING IN CLASS! Oh and didn't you know? The rest of the organization got jobs as teachers and also I couldn't leave Saix alone so we left him on the roof top!"

Saix made a lonely howl from the rooftop. "One moment boys" Vexen grabbed a broom and hit the ceiling. "OY SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG!!"

"What about Mr. Strife?" Demyx asked,

"Oh him? Well Miss. Lockheart came back from her vacation early and so he ran off"

"oooohhh"

Xion: Math Period 3

"As you know Dr. Cid quit yesterday to find more of this nethicite stuff so I'll be replacing your previous teacher. My name is Mr. Luxord!"

Xion growled from behind her textbook. "Another reason to hate math"

Roxas: History Period 4

"Hey dudes! I'm Mr. Xigbar and I'll be replacing Mr. Fair" Xigbar announced.

"What happened to Mr. Fair?" Kairi asked.

"Went fishing and never came back," Xigbar informed. "Apparently he spotted a mermaid and now he's on a quest to find that mermaid…that idiot"

Sora put his hand up eagerly, "MR. XIGBAR??!!!"

Xigbar sighed heavily, "what is it Sora?"

"How come you wear that eye patch? Are you a pirate?"

Xigbar put the teacher's edition book on his new desk. "Well, I was part of the military 10 years ago"

Everyone but Roxas gasped. "I was known and the greatest soldier in the military. But one day it was my birthday and the guys bought me a cake, which was really hard to get during times of war. Anyway the cake was an assassination cake and it exploded. I lost my eye to the candle"

"What an idiot" Roxas said from behind the textbook.

Xemnas Period 5: Music

"Good afternoon class, my name is Mr. Xemnas" Xemnas announced. "And today we'll be singing a song"

"Mr. Xemnas?" Sora asked eagerly waving his hand,

"What is it Sora?"

"I've noticed something"

"Yes?"

"If you rearrange the letters in your name it spells "Mansex" The whole class cracked up laughing and Xemnas sighed heavily.

"Are we going to sing this song or what?" Xemnas growled.

_We are nobodies at heeeaaart_

_(Because we have none)_

_Defeating heartless every daaaayy_

_(To gain more hearts)_

_We will stop Sora and Donaaald_

_(And Goofy too)_

"Mr. Xemnas?" Sora asked

"What is it Sora?"

"I can't help but notice that my name's on this song"

"Oh…um…the 'Sora' we're singing about means Sky in Japanese but this game is totally not Japanese" Xemnas said as his eyes shifted.

"Game?"

"Never mind"

**Lunch**

"Oh my children?" Xemnas asked "may we sit with you?"

"NO!" all 6 answered.

"Aww why not?" Marluxia asked,

"You scared our classmates" Axel and Demyx whined.

"You made me hate math even more" Xion complained.

"You made a total fool out of yourselves! Both of you!" Roxas said pointing at Xigbar and Xemnas.

"You made rosemary poisonous" Zexion and Larxene pointed out.

"Plus these seats are for our new friends!" Roxas said shooing their new teachers off.

"C'mon Xion!" Luxord whined, "Math isn't that bad?"

"YOU ALMOST MADE SELPHIE AND YUNA PLAY POKER, NOT JUST ANY KIND OF POKER!!! **STRIP** **POKER!!!**"

"Wait? What do Lexeaus, Xaldin and Saix teach?" Roxas asked.

"Lexeaus is the new Coach, Coach Hewly went searching for Mr. Fair, Xaldin's the new Lunch man and Saix isn't teaching, Vexen's new experiment made Saix turn into a were wolf so we tied him up on the roof top" Xigbar explained

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and an angry Tidus took their seats next to the 6 nobodies, "hey guys!"

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!!" Xemnas asked angrily.

"Don't you remember Mr. Xemnas?" Sora asked,

"Oh so you're the friends my children were talking about"

"You're the Chinese merchant?" Wakka asked, "You don't look Chinese ya"

"Oh forget it! Have fun children!!" Xemnas waved and pushed the other teachers over to a spare table.

"Do you know them?" Riku asked,

"Oh that's our… dad and those guys are…his… brothers" Xion answered

"Those teachers are weird" he commented.

"YOU'RE NOT DATING HIM TIL YOUR 35 XION!!" Xemnas yelled from the teachers' table.

Xion grabbed a piece of carrot, Larxene stuck one of her kunai in the carrot and they both chucked it at Xemnas. "OH MAH GAWD THAT HURTS!!"

"Sorry it slipped" Xion and Larxene's eyes shifted.

* * *

And now the whole Organization have invaded this school. Destiny High will never be the same. This is also the Chapter where Xemnas starts becoming a crazy over protective father.

Review please :D


	7. The Demon Sisters

**A.N: Thanks guys for all your reviews. I didn't think this story would be very good but thanks to all of you I have more confidence in writing this story. Any way here's another chapter and in this one there'll be 2 OC's being introduced in this story. **

**Chapter 7**

From a far away table were 2 sisters, they were the biggest pranksters in Destiny High and they go by the name of "the demon sisters" The oldest one was named Scarlet and had long brown hair and brown eyes behind a pair of blue rimmed glasses and drew their plans (in a death note) while the younger one named Neko who was the immature adorable one and also had brown hair and brown eyes but her hair was short and was a shade darker she enjoyed watching things explode, and since there were no explosions she was very sleepy.

Scarlet was drawing their next prank plan for the school dance while Neko was bored and staring at the other students. She looked over too where the 6 exchange students sat and her eyes widened.

"SCARLET!!" Neko nudged her sister.

"What is it?" the eldest sister said lifted up her head.

"Look!" Neko pointed at Axel and Demyx "It's THE Mullet and Hedgehog"

"Oh my god it's them!" Scarlet said in surprise. "Let's go"

Both of them walked over to the table they were sitting on.

" WHY MUST WE SIT ON THE SAME TABLE AS THE EXCHANGE KIDS?!" Selphie and Tidus asked,

"Coz, they're our friends" Sora said.

"Don't be rude Tidus and Selphie" Kairi said, "They're only here for a few months anyway"

Axel felt a small finger touch his shoulder; he turned around and saw a little girl and her sister standing behind her.

"Can we talk to you and the mullet boy for a moment?" the little girl asked.

Axel looked to Demyx, then to the little girl, then to her sister and back to Demyx.

"Okay!" they both stood up and followed them.

"Ooooohhh a love confession" Larxene commented, how ever Tidus, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Selphie and Wakka looked like they saw a ghost.

"What's up with you guys?" Zexion asked as he took a bite out of his burger.

"T-t-t-those are the d-d-d-d-demon sisters" they stuttered

"Demon sisters?" the 4 nobodies asked cocking their head to the side.

"Haven't you heard? They're the most feared pranksters in destiny islands, even gangs and the mafias are scared of them ya" Wakka explained.

"OH NO!! WHAT ABOUT DEMYX AND AXEL?" Larxene asked,

Axel and Demyx: with the demon sisters

"We believe it is in your best interest for you to associate yourselves with us for the remainder of your stay in destiny high," Scarlet paused, breathed in and pushed up her glasses. "This may include chances to partake in certain in endeavours and may cause absolute anarchy," Scarlet said in a most professional manner.

Axel and Demyx sat there in absolute silence cocking their head to one side.

"In other words" Neko explained cheerfully "we'd like you to join our gang!"

"Gang?" Axel and Demyx asked at the same time cocking their heads further.

"y'know, the demon sisters. Although if you join our gang we won't be the Demon sisters anymore, we'll be 'the demon sisters + Chinese kids who don't look Chinese"

Axel raised his hand, "uh, why do you want us to join your gang?"

"Why? Why not," Scarlet said. "Besides you two blew up the science lab on your first day. Nice job" Scarlet held out her hand and Demyx shook it only to be zapped by a hand buzzer "gotcha!" and high fived her sister.

"Ooww"

"It took us months to blow up the science lab!" Neko said.

"So what did you both do before then?" Demyx asked.

"Blew up toilets using C4."

Axel and Demyx stared at each other then looked at the Demon sisters.

"So will you join us?" Neko asked with puppy eyes,

"We don't know" they both said.

"You do realize you have no other option but to join us, right?" Scarlet said,

"Because otherwise you'll be on our bad side" Neko said cheerfully, then her eyes and face glinted scarily, "and you don't want that, DO you?" she gave Axel and Demyx a glare.

Scarlet handed the contract to Axel and Demyx "sign here please"

Axel and Demyx got out their pens and signed the contracts, their lives changed forever. But not in a Mary Sue way you idiots…

"Good choice gentlemen, now let's join you're other friends," Scarlet said.

Still Lunchtime

Axel and Demyx took their seats and Neko and Scarlet took the spare chairs, which made everyone else want to move to another table.

"I'm outta here" Tidus rudely said as he stood up.

"Why are they sitting here?" Selphie asked,

"They signed the contract, which means we'll be best friends and do what best friends usually do," Scarlet said, "Whatever that is…"

"YEAH!" Neko yelled excitedly, "like eating lunch together, hanging out, blowing up things, eating ice cream…but for now we'll leave you alone cause we got to blow up someone's car" Neko turned around and skipped towards the exit and Scarlet waved goodbye and followed her sister.

"They aren't going to leave us alone are they?" Zexion asked and everyone shrugged. "Why did you morons sign the contract?"

"Oh they threatened that if we don't we'll be on their bad side" Axel explained.

"What happens if you go on their bad side?" Roxas asked. Kairi, Sora, Selphie, Wakka and Riku stared at Roxas like they saw another ghost dancing around in a leotard.

"Well…y'know Seifer from the discipline committee?" Sora asked,

"Nope" the nobodies answered

"Well he got on their bad side"

"What happened?" Zexion asked,

"He's still in a coma"

"Ooohh"

After school: outside blowing up a car

"Hey hedgehog!" Scarlet yelled, "Got a light?"

Axel smirked and flicked his finger "On! Off! On! Off!"

Scarlet grabbed a cigarette from behind her hair and lit it, "you not smoking are you?" Axel asked,

"Hell no!" she yelled as she chucked the cigarette near the gunpowder. They waited a long time.

"Oh Tidus?" Marluxia called out, "you still have that bald patch?"

"Yeah all thanks to those exchange students"

"Oh you should try this shampoo" Marluxia grabbed a bottle of shampoo out of nowhere, "it's very good for hair growth, and I use it all the time" he said as he flicked his hair again,

"Thanks Mr. Marluxia"

Axel, Scarlet, and Neko continued waiting for the gunpowder to reach the car. "Hey Neko?" Scarlet asked,

"Yes?"

"How long is this going to take?"

Neko cocked her head, "well…first I stopped at the ice cream store, then I petted a puppy, then I went back to the ice cream store to get sprinkles and then I went to the car"

"You remembered to put C4 in the car?" Scarlet asked.

"Yep! All 27 pounds of it"

Scarlet's eyes widened, "…………I told you to put in 2.7 pounds"

"There was a decimal point?" Neko asked innocently.

"…. Everybody duck" Scarlet ordered and everyone besides Marluxia and Tidus ducked.

"Oh well, I should be driving home! Ta ta!" Marluxia grabbed his keys

"and I should by riding my bike home" Tidus said.

Marluxia's car exploded right in front of him but he wasn't as close as Tidus was. The remainder of Tidus's hair caught on fire and now he was completely bald. "MY HAIR!!"

"MY CAR!!"

"AND MY BIKE!!"

* * *

**A.N: for those of you who hate Mary Sue stories don't worry. The Demon sisters aren't core characters nor do they get paired up with any character from KH. They're just the school's pranksters :D**

* * *


	8. Pool problems

**Chapter 8**

Day 10

Roxas, Demyx, Zexion and Xion Swimming tryouts

Roxas glared at the swim cap he had to wear, "why are we trying out anyway?"

"Because we've got to look like normal kids so we have to try out for at least one thing" Xion answered.

"Why aren't Axel and Larxene trying out?"

"Because Axel hates water and Larxene will probably electrocute the pool, imagine, innocent children floating on the surface, NOT breathing," Zexion said.

"Is it just me or are the rest of the kids staring at us?" Demyx asked as he cocked his head. He was right, there were several pairs of eyes staring at them with admiration.

"Uh? Why are they staring?" Xion asked,

"Well, we're 'Chinese' and we're half naked. Why wouldn't they?" Zexion answered.

"Or maybe they think your ugly!" Demyx teased "ha! Suck!"

"You are truly an idiot"

"_freshman boys backstroke_" Miss. Lockheart called from the mega phone.

"That's me" Roxas said with no enthusiasm, "Ahh these shorts are too baggy"

Roxas stood near Lane 4 next to other freshman boys wanting to try out.

"On your marks!" Lexeaus yelled unenthusiastically, "get set! Go!"

Roxas swam the distance with pure adrenaline pumped into his blood stream, he thought he was going to win it, he thought that maybe today might make up for last week's disaster, he thought that nothing could possibly go finally made it and stepped out of the pool stretching, all the cheers from the audience changed to screams, Roxas wondered why until he looked back into the pool. There were his shorts, floating on the surface; he noticed that the shorts… weren't on him.

Roxas ran to the benches covering that part where the sun don't shine and rushed back to where he was sitting before to grab his towel and uniform.

"Aah!! Nude boy!!!" Demyx screamed and covered Xion's eyes. "Don't look Xion!! It's too horrible!"

Lexeaus jumped in front of Roxas blocking the rest of the students view. "Go to the bathroom!! Quickly!!"

"Okay!" Roxas finished grabbing his things "Be right back!" he yelled and ran to the change room.

"Wow" Kairi said, "That was the 2nd most life scaring things I've ever seen."

"What's the first one?" Selphie asked.

"Riku and Sora, having a race at my pool party" Kairi shuddered.

"Oh!"

"_Sophomore boys! Freestyle_"

"MY TURN!" Demyx yelled enthusiastically and took off the jacket he was wearing lined up behind every other sophomore boys, he had a wide grin on his face until he noticed a familiar angry face.

"EXCHANGE KID!!!" Tidus yelled pointing at Demyx. Demyx sighed heavily. If he had a heart, he'd feel like beating up this damn kid.

Xion and Zexion: still on the benches

"Oh dear, Tidus is there" Zexion said sarcastically. "And look, he's completely bald now, I wonder how that happened?"

"Went near another explosion?" Xion suggested and Zexion stared at her, "well he seems to lose his hair to explosions so…"

"Um Xion…why are you wearing a life saver jacket?" he asked,

"Oh that" Xion looked at her jacket, "I'm a life saver for today!"

Zexion sighed, "No wonder so many boys are trying out, they're probably trying to drown themselves," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

Xion stared at him strangely then ignored what he said.

"_Senior boys breaststroke_"

"I'll go" Zexion said unenthusiastically. Now Xion was alone on the lonely bench until Kairi and Selphie decided to sit with her and they had a girly conversations. Unlike Tidus, Selphie wasn't out to seek revenge anymore.

Zexion put his swim cap on and stretched. "Oh hi Zexion" Riku waved,

"Greetings" he said coldly,

"Isn't Xion trying out?"

"Nope, she's a life saver"

"Ooh"

"Why do you ask?"

"Never mind" Riku turned away from Zexion,

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you're attracted to Xion" Zexion said with a smirk,

Riku's face flushed and turned back to Zexion looking like he saw the same ghost in the leotard from last week. "H-h-h-hang on"

"Oh that's perfectly normal for a boy your age to be attracted to a female. Ah! The passions of youth! A wonderful time in a young human's life" Zexion said with a bit of sarcasm. "Tell me? Are you trying to drown yourself, like the rest of the boys here?"

Riku's eyes widened, "o-oh look it's my turn!" he got out of there before Zexion mentioned anything else disturbing.

Demyx stood on lane 6 and used some of his waterpowers to rig the competition.

"Hey Demyx!" Riku waved, "watcha doing?"

"Oh nothing!" Demyx shifted his eyes

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU MULLET BOY!!" Tidus yelled from 2 lanes away.

"On your marks! Get set! Go!!"

What Demyx didn't realise is that the power he used to rig the competition was causing Riku to drown. Xion noticed this and jumped in to save him. She saved him all right but he needed… the kiss of life. Xion was about to perform CPR. She was inches away from his face until Lexeaus pushed her back.

"I'll do it Xion!! I don't want you to waste your innocent virgin lips on this boy" he said, "here goes!" and there was Lexeaus, performing CPR on the poor boy and that's when Riku woke up and saw…

"OH MY GOD!!" Riku screamed and wiped his lips, "I WAS KISSED BY THE HULK!!"

"Aww and he was so close too" Zexion smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY DAUGHTER'S VIRGIN LIPS??!!!" Xemnas yelled into his ear.

Zexion flinched, "Nothing superior, and she's not your daughter and why the hell are you wearing that?"

Xemnas looked down and was wearing a Japanese cheerleading outfit; at least he shaved his legs.

"Oh I'm cheering for my children"

"We're not your kids"

"Aw why can't we be a family, we have a family dog" Xemnas tugged on the leash that he put on Saix who was wagging his new tail and licking his lips at the students.

"Now now Saix, you can't eat the students" Xemnas ordered.

Saix whimpered.

"Oh fine! You can eat one mortal!" Xemnas said and let go of the leash.

Tidus got out of the pool victorious until he noticed Demyx had beaten him to the finish line. "CURSE YOU MULLET BOY!!!" Before he knew it there was a hungry werewolf running up towards him. "Now now doggy, be a good doggy" but Saix wouldn't listen and chased Tidus around the pool.

* * *

Poor, poor Tidus

Review plz :D


	9. Demon Sisters vs The three Remnants

**Sorry for the late update...School's become really stressful and busy**

**anyway here's the nxt chapter**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Day 25**

Roxas couldn't believe this, 25 days since they started school and already things are changing. Tidus's hair was growing back, Axel, Demyx and the Demon sisters blew up more things, Wakka had officially become Larxene's stalker, Zexion became a straight A student and Xion had become the queen of the tennis club. Do you want to know how that happened? Here's a flashback

Flash back

_"So you want to join the tennis club huh?" Leon asked wearing a smirk._

"Yep!" Xion answered enthusiastically.

"Here that boys? She wants to join the tennis club" everyone in the Tennis club except Sora laughed.

"Aw give her a chance" Sora said,

"Fine! We'll see if she can hit all the tennis balls that come out of this machine" Leon said as he pointed to the machine.

Leon pressed the button and a tennis ball came out of the machine. Xion hit the ball with no problem. Leon looked slightly surprised and let out 2 more. Xion again hit them perfectly.

Leon was getting annoyed. "Congratulation Xion, you're in the club, but you must hit all the tennis balls that come out of the machine if you want to be the next captain"

Leon aggressively pushed the button and the machine went haywire and shot every tennis ball it had at rapid speed. Fortunately for Xion she managed to hit all the tennis balls that came out of the machine with no sweat. Leon's jaw drop and everyone in the tennis club bowed down to Xion, Queen of the tennis club.

End

Things were going so well until…

"I need to pee" Neko announced to her new friends.

"Then go to the toilet" scarlet said not even bothering to look up from her death note…I mean prank plan book.

"Okay!" Neko said and skipped to the toilets.

"_Yes_" Roxas thought "_everything is going so well, so peaceful, so calm, so…_"

"EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR! THIS IS A HOSTAGE SITUATION!!" three familiar silver haired figures with guns shouted as they burst into the lunchroom.

Everyone was in mass hysteria; everyone launched themselves onto the floor screaming their lungs out.

"SHUT UP!! YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THAN PARIS HILTON'S LATEST ALBUM!!!" this caused the schools population fall to an abrupt silence "…what?" The three though well in shape silver haired bishonen looked around.

Kadaj looked over to the exchange students and cocked his head. "Yazoo, Loz,"

"Yes Kadaj?"

"Why aren't they on the floor yet?"

Who was he referring to you may wonder? Well the only group of kids who never followed orders of course. Wakka hissed, "Do you wanna get shot? Ya?"

"You guys on the table get on the damn ground!" Yazoo ordered

"You think I'm scared of your little gun?" Axel said heroically. Yazoo faced the gun towards Roxas, "OKAY! OKAY! I'M DOWN! I'M DOWN!!!"

"I've got cake my children!" Xemnas sung then Kadaj face a gun towards him "Okay I'm just going to get on the ground now."

"Oi b*tch I said GET ON THE DAMN GROUND ALREADY!" Yazoo ordered

"Are you aiming at making me deaf? Or are you just a bunch of moronic imbeciles with the shared intelligence of a cashew?" the gang cocked there heads to one side not understanding a word she just said, Zexion however who was on the floor like everyone else felt his heart (?) throb in his chest. So many large words in a single sentence, and the foreign feeling in his chest he couldn't possibly be-

Larxene slapped him on the shoulder "No time for Mary Sue moments lover boy,"

"I have no idea what you just said but get on the ground."

"No,"

"Scarlet!" the younger sister sang. "I've finished my number ones~!"

"You know something seems familiar about her," Kadaj muttered to himself

"GET ON THE GROUND!!!" Loz ordered

"Bu-But a great many foodstuffs lost their lives on that floor I dunwana~!" Loz got angry and tried to grab Neko "Sis!"

Scarlet hit his hand before he touched her sister "I will not have you harm my sister!"

"Sisters?" Kadaj asked himself "Wait this- what's the name of this school?"

"Destiny High," Yazoo answered "wait OH SH*T! LOZ!"

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, Neko?"

Neko grabbed the detonator from her pocket and pressed the button "BOOM!!!"

There were explosions coming from outside. Kadaj rushed outside only to discover…

"OUR BIKES!!! OUR PRECIOUS BIKES!!!"

"Let's get out of here!!!" Yazoo suggested and all three ran away from the school. Neko and Scarlet high fived each other.

"Did you put dynamites on their bikes while you were gone?" Roxas asked.

"yep! I saw the bikes outside and it was too hard to resist" Neko turned to her sister, "let's blow up the swimming pool" she suggested. Scarlet nodded and they both skipped out of the cafeteria.

Everyone got off the floor and went back to what they were up to before.

"Y'know…I wonder how they get away with this stuff" Demyx said.

"Beats me" Axel answered.

* * *

DEMON SISTERS SAVE THE DAY!


	10. Tidus's revenge part 1

**Part 1: Destroying Demyx**

Day 38

Tidus: homeroom

Tidus sat there in his homeroom and all he did was stare out of the window. He was pissed, really pissed and he wanted revenge.

Roxas: Period 1 English

Ah finally, a subject that didn't have an organization member as a teacher, though Mr. Genesis Rhapsodos was annoying enough.

"good morning class" he said with no enthusiasim, "we'll be studying Loveless again"

The whole class whined "AGAIN!!"

"YES! AGAIN!!" Mr. Rhapsodos yelled. "we would be studying something else but I asked to get a new book to study and what does he do? Go fishing, and now he's gone to find some mermaid" he complained. "besides I like Loveless"

"Little too much dontcha think" Roxas muttered.

Xion: Period 3 : Drama Club

"What?!" Xion yelled, "Mr. Rhapsodos is gone as well?"

"No he's still around" Marluxia answered, "but he was too pissed to run this club today".

Marluxia stood in front of the students, "WELCOME TO DRAMA CLUB! I AM YOUR SUBTITUTE LEADER! MR. MARLUXIA!!" he sung.

Selphie's eyes widened. "Not the economics teacher."

"Yes…the economics teacher" Kairi growled.

"We're doomed," Xion said. "Doomed until Mr. Rhapsodos's PMS ends"

Demyx and Tidus: Recess

A finally, something Demyx loved about today "Band Practise". He had a wide grin on his face and clutched onto his Base tightly.

Little did he know that Tidus was somewhere, waiting for that bucket of glue to fall on Demyx, followed by the feathers.

"Hi Tidus!" Tidus flinched then turned around and saw Yuna, a freshman girl who he's had a crush on for a while now.

"Hi Yuna, What are you doing here?" he asked, little did he know that Demyx decided to get a bottle of water and go in later

"Oh I'm going to Band Practise" She said cheerfully, "I guess I could go in now"

Tidus smiled but then realised… "YUNA!!!!!" Tidus screamed, but it was too late. She activated the trap already. Tidus pushed her out of the way but he ended up getting glue and feathers stuck to him.

Neko skipped down the hall and looked at Tidus "WOW! YOU LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN!!"

Tidus sighed heavily, "Curse you mullet boy" and spat out a feather.

Zexion: Recess: Library

Ah finally, some peace and quiet in the school library, a nice environment for studying and taking notes, a nice place to read, a nice place to…

"HI ZEXION!" Sora sang. Zexion flinched, "hi Sora" he said coldly.

"Have you seen Mr. Xigbar?" he asked,

"Oh him…well…he was stalking Mr. Luxord who was stalking Mr. Vexen because he owed him money who was stalking Mr. Xemnas's Rabid dog 'Saix' who was stalking Mr. Xemnas who was stalking Riku who he thinks is stalking Xion…I wonder why" Zexion said with a smirk.

"Oh. Thanks…I guess"

Xion: Lockers

Recess is over and now Xion had to go to Math… "WHY?!!" She thought.

Not too far away was Riku trying to get to his locker, unfortunately there was a rush so he had to wait a little while. "I don't care what Zexion thinks!" he thought, "I'm not attracted to that little brat"  
He stared over to where she was, closing her locker.

"She is kinda cute though" Riku face palmed "NO! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!"

"DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER INNOCENT LIPS YOU PERVERT!!!" Xemnas yelled as he attacked Riku.

"MR. XEMNAS??!! WHAT THE (dusk) DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!!!…ya" Wakka yelled.

"HE'S ABUSING A STUDENT!!!" Kairi yelled, "call principal Sephiroth!"

"Principal Sephiroth isn't here today" Scarlet said popping out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of Kairi and Wakka. "he's gone to buy more sword polish. For his Masumu-chwan!"

Scarlet gave her creepy "I'm not so happy" smile. "so uh…what are you doing here ya?" Wakka asked.

"They're fighting near my locker" Scarlet said while cracking her knuckles, "and I need to get my books" she cracked her knuckles louder.

Scarlet walked over to Xemnas and Riku who were still fighting and then…

_I'm sorry but once again the following scenes are too violent to be shown on this fanfic…since all of the organization members are at school let's see how Mr. Fair is._

Mr. Fair stood on a lonely island. He hadn't had a shower for days, his clothes were torn and he hadn't shaved for days. He survived on Paupu fruit and fish.

"AERITH!!" Mr. Fair yelled, "Aerith the mermaid! Where are you?!!"

"Zack!!" a mysterious voice called out.

"Aerith?"

"NO IT'S ANGEAL YOU DUMB (assasin)!!!" Angeal yelled angrily. "WHAT THE (Dusk) ARE YOU DOING??!! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR DAYS YOU SON OF A (berserker)"

"b-b-but I saw a mermaid when I went fishing" Zack pouted. "she was so beautiful Angeal! Her name was…Aerith!"

Angeal Face-palmed. "Zack"

"yes?"

"That's the secretary you idiot"

"but…what about the tail?"

"she was swimming with dolphins that afternoon, around the same time when you went fishing…hmm…you must've seen her then" Zack's jaw dropped.

"Now take a shower you stink!!!!!"

_And we're back_

"HOLY-

_whoops…sorry my mistake…uh…hey this looks interesting._

Demyx and Xigbar ditched classes for this period and the were both surfing in the pool. "WOOO HOOO!!"

The swim team stared at the two. "how the (Heartless) are they doing that?"

_You know what…why don't I just skip this scene and go to the next one._

Larxene: Period 6: ditching class

Larxene yawned on her way to the sick bay. She made up an excuse to Vexen to ditch class by saying she was too tired to function.

"oh hi No. 12" Lexeaus waved which made Larxene scream.

"what the (dusk) are you doing here?!!"

Lexeaus scratched the back of his head, "well…I know how to do Mouth-to-Mouth and that's all they needed"

"what kinda person runs this place?!" Larxene thought.

Meanwhile Principal Sephiroth sat at home and polished his sword "shiney! Shiney! SHINEY!"

Larxene walked over to the beds and spotted two familiar faces. "Xemnas?! Riku?!"

"IT'S SUPERIOR!!! I MEAN FATHER TO YOU!!!" Xemnas yelled,

"what happened?" she asked,

Riku and Xemnas looked at each other, then to Larxene. "Scarlet"

Larxene's blood boiled "…Scarlet?….HOW DARE SHE!!! I'M THE TOUGH WOMAN IN THIS SCHOOL NOT THAT MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A PRANKSTER!!!!"

Larxene stormed out of the Sick bay.

Period 7: hall

Scarlet was walking down the hall on the way to her next class until a certain nobody stopped her along the way.

"HEY (Dusk) WHAT THE (Heartless) DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!! I'M THE TOUGH WOMAN IN THIS SCHOOL!!!!" Larxene yelled.

Scarlet rubbed her ear and said, "you're pathetic"

"Pathetic?! YOU'RE ONLY GOOD AT BLOWING UP THINGS"

"and you have the I.Q and the antennae of an aphid"

Larxene's blood boiled even more and she slapped Scarlet, then Scarlet slapped Larxene and then the worst thing that could happen at a school…a cat fight.

A crowd started to form around them, some people were Chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" while others just watched. "Oh no!" Demyx screamed from the crowd. "we've got to stop them" Demyx pushed through the crowd but Wakka pulled him back.

"you NEVER stop a cat fight ya!!"

Demyx pouted. "why not?"

"oh…bad things have happened ya. Y'know Rai from the disciplinary committee?" Wakka asked.

"nope"

"well…he tried to stop a cat fight"

"what happened?"

"He's bunking with Seifer ya"

* * *

Review please :D


	11. Tidus's revenge part 2

_I don't think this is a very good chapter but I wanna know what you guys think_

Chapter 11: Tidus's Revenge part 2 Annihilating Axel

Scarlet and Larxene were still fighting, Demyx still wanted to stop them and Tidus still wanted revenge.

Tidus was so desperate that he stole one of the explosives that belonged to the demon sisters to take his revenge on Axel this time. "THIS IS FOR ALL THE CHAOS YOU'VE CAUSED!!!" he yelled as he lit the dynamite and threw it where the crowd was…unfortunately Axel wasn't there and the dynamite landed in the circle. The students ran away screaming their lungs out and Scarlet and Larxene were still fighting.

Boom!!

Larxene's antennae…I mean hair had slightly burnt and Scarlet was pissed about the fact that Tidus stole one of HER explosives.

"MY HAIR!!!" Larxene screamed

"MY DYNAMITE!!"

They both glared at Tidus who stood there blankly. Tidus stared at the two angry girls and the only words that came out of Tidus's lips were. "oh (shadow)!"

Xion and Yuna: Period 7: Sick bay

_Flash back_

_The bell rung signalling the end of class. Xion was eager to leave this class and jumped out of her seat and almost left the classroom until…_

_"Xion? What are you doing?" Luxord asked. 25 or so pairs of eyes stared at the young nobody._

_"isn't it the end of class?" she asked._

_"well yeah but we have double math" Luxord responded._

_Xion's eyes widened "d-d-d-d-double math?" Xion fainted, landing right in front of the door._

_Luxord sighed heavily. "Yuna? Can you take her to the sick bay?"_

And that's why Xion is missing out on the last period of the day. Xion walked to the Sick bay with Yuna supporting her and making sure she doesn't collapse again.

"hey Xion?" Yuna asked breaking the silence.

"yeah?"

"seen any guys you like?" Yuna asked wearing a smile but Xion gave her a serious face.

"no" she said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"oh…too bad cause I know someone who might like you" Yuna sung.

"If it's Riku then no…he doesn't like me and I don't like him…why does almost everyone I know suspect that we like each other"

Yuna cocked her head to the side. "everyone?"

"yeah"

_Flash back1:_

_"See ya!" Riku waved,_

_"Where are you going?" Xion asked,_

_"Home"_

_"Why?_

_"Are you gonna miss me" he teased_

_Xion growled and turned her back towards him "like I would SPOON HEAD!"_

_"Just kidding!" Riku reassured, "good luck catching the underwear thief" he said before he went back to the building to get his bag._

_As soon as he left Demyx sung "Riku and Xion sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"_

_Xion grabbed him by the neck collar. "Say the next letter and it'll be your last."_

_"Okay! Okay! I was just kidding!!" Xion let go of Demyx who fell on the floor. "scary little short person! SCARY LITTLE SHORT PERSON!!!"_

_Flash back 2:_

_"Do you know them?" Riku asked,_

_"Oh that's our… dad and those guys are…his… brothers" Xion answered_

_"Those teachers are weird" he commented._

_"YOU'RE NOT DATING HIM TIL YOUR 35 XION!!" Xemnas yelled from the teachers' table._

_Xion grabbed a piece of carrot, Larxene stuck one of her kunai in the carrot and both chucked it at Xemnas. "OH MAH GAWD THAT HURTS!!"_

_"Sorry it slipped" Xion and Larxene's eyes shifted._

"EVEN NEKO ASKED ME ONCE!!" Xion explained

_Flash back 3_

_Xion sat down in the library studying loveless…again._

_"HI XI-CHAN!!" Neko sung plopping herself next to Xion. "watcha doin?"_

_Xion glared at Neko from behind her book, "just studying"_

_"what not even going to hang out with your boyfriend?"_

_Xion's eyes widened, "what are you talking about?"_

_"Y'know…Riku"_

_"why would I hang out with him?"_

_"aren't you two an item?"_

_Xion's eyes widened even further. "we're not dating, Neko"_

_"oh too bad. Then again once you leave, your relationship will end because long distance never works" Neko said still wearing a smile on her face._

_End_

"why?!" Xion asked.

"you should take it easy Xion" Yuna said as they entered the sick by finding Lexeaus there.

"oh hi girls?" he waved. "what's wrong?"

"oh Xion fainted in class and Mr. Luxord sent us to Sick bay" Yuna explained.

Lexeaus looked behind the curtain where the beds are. "well there's one bed left so Xion can rest there"

"Thank you coach" Xion said and walked towards the curtain with Yuna supporting her along the way…only to find.

"Riku? Mr. Xemnas? Tidus?" Yuna asked in shock. "what the hell happened?"

They looked at each other and then at Yuna and Xion. "Scarlet" they muttered.

"AND LARXENE!" Tidus yelled.

"what happened to you girls?" Xemnas asked.

"well Xion fainted in Math and Mr. Luxord told her to go to sick bay. I better get back to class" Yuna said as she pulled the curtains. "by the way Tidus, I like your hair".

After Yuna left a blush came upon Tidus's cheeks.

"okay?" Riku and Xemnas muttered.

After school:

Riku looked over to Xion who was looking slightly better. "you okay Xion?"

"I'm fine"

"that's good" he smiled, which made an awkward blush appeared on Xion's face.

Zexion smirked. "they are so dating"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!!!!"

Zexion shook his head, "there's no need to hide it"

Tidus held his crutches and limped over to the 6 nobodies, Sora, Riku and Kairi. "THANK YOU EXCHANGE STUDENTS!!!" and limped towards the sunset.

"okay?" everyone said at the same time.

"by the way, do we know that kid?" Demyx asked,

"don't think so" Axel answered. "aw man! It's going to be boring when we get back to the castle…want to dangle a helpless mortal in front of Saix"

"YEAH! But who shall we use?" Demyx asked himself then stared off at the horizon and found his victim.

The world that never was

There was Tidus, tied up by a rope that hung from the ceiling, avoiding the rabid dog that tried to eat him.

"CURSE YOU EXCHANGE STUDENTS!!! AAAAHHH!!!"


	12. Opperation: Spy on date

Hi guys

Here's another update. I'm sure that one will be better than the last chapter ^^;

**Day 53**

The World that never was

_After the all those incidents he was in, Tidus had to go see professional help but now he's become a little scarier._

"hello Axel and Demyx" he said with a smile, "it's nice day today! Let's be friends"

Demyx woke up screaming his lungs out. "oh…it's just a dream" he thought.

Axel: Science lab

_"hey Axel!" Leon waved,_

"hey Squally" Axel said with no enthusiasm.

"I was going to ask Larxene out today, but I can't do it, can you help me?"

Axel woke up screaming. "oh… only a dream" he pulled the covers over his head.

Xemnas: hall

_"hi Xemnas!" Xion waved._

"hello my daughter" he said while patting her head.

"guess what?!

"what?"

"I'm pregnant!!!"

Xemnas's eyes widened.

"OOOOOOHHHH MMMMMYYYYY GOOOOOOODDDD!!!!!!!!!" Xemnas woke up screaming while hugging Pooky.

Xemnas looked around his room and sighed heavily. "oh boy, it was just a dream"

Breakfast time

Xemnas, Axel and Demyx sat on the table in the kitchen of nothingness staring blankly at the girls.

"why are they looking at us?" Xion whispered.

"maybe you look like a clown!! HA!!" Larxene said and took a sip out of her juice.

"No.14?" Xemnas asked breaking the silence between the three. "Are you still a virgin?"

Xion spat out her drink. "what kind of question is that?!"

"just answer me"

"yes! I'm still a virgin!"

Xemnas sighed with relief. Axel pointed at Larxene. "Larxene, are you dating Leon?"

Larxene spat out her drink. "HOW DID YOU KNOW??!!!!!"

Everyone on the table stared at Larxene with widened eyes.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE DATING THE PREVIOUS KING OF THE TENNIS CLUB?!!" the whole organization yelled.

"yeah, actually I was going on a date today"

"but don't you have school today?!" Xemnas asked.

"it's Saturday superior, there's no school on Saturday"

**11 am**

"Xemnas, are you approving on Larxene going on a date with Leon?" Vexen asked.

"well…yeah"

"wait…you mean, you let Larxene go on dates but I can't date til I'm 35?" Xion asked.

"yes but Xion, Larxene is a responsible woman and you'll probably end up getting knocked up like you did in my dream"

"what was that superior?!" Xion asked.

"nothing!" Xemnas said with shifty eyes. "and it's daddy to you!"

**11: 15 am**

"Xemnas has been acting pretty strange" Roxas said. "I mean he asked Xion something really weird this morning and he keeps calling us his children"

Axel thought for a moment. "I wonder if it's because of that experiment Vexen tested on him once"

_Flash back_

Xemnas stared at the hat with many tubes and wires attached to it. "you sure this will make me a more powerful leader?" he asked.

"depends, what do you see in a powerful leader?" Vexen asked.

"well, dictator, overprotective father…y'know the usual"

20 minutes later.

Vexen went to check on the experiment. "how do you feel superior"

Xemnas smiled and skipped around the lab. "I should take some cookies to the teddy bear picnic being held in twilight town"

Vexen sighed heavily. "not again! Don't worry superior! It's only going to last 3 years or so"

End

Axel and Roxas were still in thinking positions and after a while they yelled "LET'S SPY ON LARXENE!!"

Axel, Roxas, Xion, Zexion, Demyx, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Wakka : Cinema at destiny islands

Zexion hated the disguise he was wearing. A tennis cap facing diagonally, baggy white shirt saying "38" with purple sleaves and baggy pants with many belts holding it up.

"this doesn't suit me at all" he growled. The girls shook their heads and hugged Zexion. "you look so cute though"

"COOTIES!! AH!!!" Zexion yelled as he tried to get out of the girls grip and when he did rolled on the floor like a maniac.

Axel wore a red t-shirt and black shorts with flames on the side, Roxas wore the usual clothes (like in KH2), Demyx wore a blue tank top and jeans and Xion wore a long white top with black patterns and black shorts shorter than Axel and Demyx's.

"why are we spying on them again?" Riku asked.

"we didn't invite you guys to spy on them" Axel said harshly.

_Flash back__  
Destiny islands._

"we need to buy disguises" Demyx said, "all I have in my wardrobe is my uniform and my organization coat"

"well, lucky for me I have my casual wear on" Roxas smirked but received glares from the other members

"well…we can go in there" Xion said pointing at this store called 'Urban style' (just made that up)

Axel took one look at this store and yelled, "LET'S GO!!"

40 minutes later.

"why do girls take so long to pick?" Roxas complained.

"cause unlike men, women want to find what suits them, does it make them look fat, blah, blah, blah" Axel explained

Xion wasn't listening however, she was too busy buying the items. While Zexion waited for her he spotted 4 familiar faces. "hey aren't those the kids that hang out with us at school"

"um Zexion…we need to get changed and spy on Larxene's date remember" Axel said.

"here ya go!" Xion said handing the clothes over to the other 3 and took her clothes and went to the changing room.

5 minutes later.

"hey Roxas!" Sora waved,

"oh hey!" Roxas waved back. "what are you doing here?"

"oh just looking at the clothes, where're the others?"  
Axel stepped out of the changing room already in a pose staring at the others, "yo!"

Demyx wasn't too far behind him "HI!!"

Neither was Zexion "this is too baggy"

Though Xion took a little while longer. "HURRY UP KIDDO!" Axel yelled.

"I'm coming! Geez" Xion said sounding a little annoyed. She finally stepped out of the change room.

Riku stared at her for a long time which made Zexion lean over to Axel and whisper, "no wonder Xemnas is so protective over Xion, Riku has a crush on her, isn't that cute"

"actually he's probably overprotective cause he had a dream that Xion told him that she's pregnant" Axel said,

"Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!!!"

end

"shh! They're coming!!" Xion whispered and the rest of the ducked behind the counter.

Larxene and Leon: buying popcorn

"y'know I was king of the tennis club once…yeah, I miss those days" Leon said,

"cheer up squally! Let's buy some popcorn!"

The rest of them

"oh (dancer) they're gonna buy popcorn! What do we do?!" Zexion asked,

"leave it to me" Sora winked and stood up behind the counter. "hi how can I help you? Larxene? Leon? What are you guys doing here?"

"Sora?! I didn't know you worked here?" Leon said,

"oh well, I only work on the weekends, now what would you like?"

"one jumbo popcorn and 2 medium drinks please" Larxene ordered.

Sora grabbed what Larxene ordered, "here you go! That's 800 munny"

Leon handed over the munny and they both went to the theatre.

"you're good spiky" Xion complemented.

After his tiny moment of victory Sora looked behind him and saw the manager looking pissed. "you don't work here"

"RUN!!!"

**After the Movie**

"Wakka? Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

Wakka was sitting in a lonely corner, "how come she agrees to go out with him ya?"

"never mind"

Leon and Larxene came out of the cinema but Larxene wasn't so happy. "I need to pee" she said "be right back"

Leon waved and when Larxene was out of sight he got out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Tidus! I got all the information I need"

everyone's eyes widened. "wait Tidus?…He's just getting information off Larxene!!" Demyx yelled from behind the pot plants.

Leon looked around, "who's there?!"

"uh…I'm a ghost!!" Demyx said also from behind the pot plants "woooooooo"

Everyone face palmed. "Fear me woooooooooooo!!" Demyx turned around and saw Leon standing behind him looking annoyed. "…wooo"

"what are you guys doing here?" he asked, "and Sora, aren't you at work?"

"um…Lunch break"

Leon looked little more annoyed. "You overheard my plans didn't you"

"what you mean the date or the fact you're working for Tidus?" Roxas asked

"the second one, besides if I succeed I'll become vice president of…" Leon removed his jacket to reveal…

"THE EXCHANGE STUDENT HATE CLUB!!" Leon announced revealing a blue t-shirt that said "the exchange student hate club" written on the front.

"they have a hate club for us now?" Roxas asked,

"they have a fan club for you so they must have a hate club as well" Riku answered,

"fan club?!"

"but why do you hate us?" Xion asked innocently, "we've done nothing wrong have we?"

Leon glared at Xion, "YOU'VE RUINED ME SHORTIE!!!!" he yelled, "I, was the king of the tennis club, loved by all until you showed up and became queen of the tennis club. After you became queen of the tennis club no one knew who I was anymore, that's why I'm in the Hate club! AND NOW I HAVE THE INFORMATION I NEEDED!!"

"what information?" Leon's eyes widened and turned around and saw…

"hi Larxene, back already?"

Larxene glared at him, "y'know, I don't like being used" she said cracking her knuckles.

"c'mon Larxene, you're the kind and gentle one of the group, you can't beat me" Leon smirked

"actually" Zexion said "Xion's the kind and gentle one, Larxene's just as bad as Scarlet"

"j-j-j-j-j-just as bad as sc-sc-sc-Scarlet?!!!"

**I don't know if this will be the final time but once again…the following scenes are too violent to be shown on this fanfic, let's see what Xemnas is doing.**

"oh Pooky, do I worry too much?" he asked the teddy bear while sitting on his bed. Pooky just stared at him with those teddy bear eyes. "I know what will make me feel better! Going to the annual picnic in 100 acre woods!!!"

**You notice that these violent scenes that need to be blocked seem to have something to do with Larxene or Scarlet getting pissed…moving on.**

Leon lay on the floor in desperate need of medical help, "well, what now?" she asked them.

"we could go get popcorn" Wakka suggested. Everyone shrugged and followed Wakka.

Zexion stood behind and looked at the group. Sora and Kairi were skipping in front of them, Larxene was walking with a laid back look, Axel and Demyx were arguing, Wakka was begging Larxene to go out with him and Riku and Xion were having their own little conversation.

Zexion smiled, "they may not know it but one day they will be a couple" he said to himself as he started to follow them. Little did he know, the belt fell down ages ago and he tripped over his pants revealing his Heart shaped underwear. Several Heartless appeared behind him looking at his underwear with glee.

"oh (heartless)! Now why have the beeps been replaced with (dusk), (Shadow),(Heartless) and (dancer)?"

* * *

you notice that almost all the crazy stuff that's happened to them was because Axel blew up the science lab...

anyway plz review and if you review you get a cookie :D


	13. Tea or Coffee?

_N-E: Hi guys! this chapter will be very short-_

_Demyx: NOOOOOO!!_

_...because this is a mini series within 'Secret Mission: High School' where one of the organization members, demon sisters or other students ask a random question during lunch time and the rest answer._

_Demyx: oh good_

Roxas: I'm still the star of this fanfic *winks*

Axel: NO! I'M THE STAR!!

_Xion: *face palm* why do I hang out with these morons?_

_N-E: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!! ...Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter: DarkRocketX, Capeircorn, ANMProductions and TheCheshireCat101 you all get a cookie made by Zexion...apparently he's the best cook in Destiny High O_O_

Zexion: it's not that surprising

N-E: yeah...but who would think, Zexion, the most lazy member in the organization and the most _manipulative one would be a very good cook_

Zexion:....

_N-E: Here's the RQ_

* * *

_No.1_

"Tea or Coffee?" Roxas asked.

"Tea!" Xion, Zexion, Scarlet, Kairi and Selphie answered.

"Coffee" The rest of them answered.

Roxas smiled, "what about you Neko?"

"I like coffee but I'm not allowed to drink it anymore"

"Why not?" everyone asked her.

_Flash back__Recess_

"Hedgehog! I'm tired" Neko whined.

Axel sighed and handed over the rest of his coffee to Neko. "here, this'll keep you awake"

Neko took a look at the coffee cup and took a sip. She loved it and swallowed the whole thing.

There was food and ashes everywhere. All the kids stayed away from the cafeteria as Neko was on a rampage.

"COFFEE!! COFFEE!! COFFEE!!!!!!!"

End.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this very short chapter, the next one will be way longer

Zexion: ...kill me now

Larxene: you're such an emo

the next chapter will be updated shortly


	14. 100 acre woods

**Disclaimer:**

_N-E: ah finally...something I haven't done for a while_

_Demyx: one day there was an adolescent boy, he had no heart and so he was considered a nobody. While he was on his mission to collect hearts he met a girl and she was the most beautiful young lady he had ever seen. Every day he came to that world just to watch her_ _sit on that clock tower to watch the sunset. _

_Axel: One day she discovered that the nobody kept watch of her and the nobody decided to introduce himself and after seeing each other everyday it was love between a nobody and a human. The superior found out and he was furious. He wanted that girl dead and the nobody extinct._

_Xion: They ran away to destiny islands. While there were in destiny islands the organization searched all over the universe for those two. Meanwhile the nobody found his heart and proprosed to the girl. She said yes and they got married and lived happily ever after and had many beautiful children._

_Roxas: Meanwhile Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas and they returned to Destiny Islands _

_Larxene: Gotta love Mary Sue Fan Fiction_

_Zexion: You guys are weird_

_N-E:.....I own nothing except for the privilege of writing this fanfic and the Ocs_  
**

* * *

**

**Day 56**

Drama Club: period 3

"As you all know we have a yearly play performed by the Drama Club" Mr. Rhapsodos went on.

"this isn't gonna be loveless is it?" Xion muttered.

"no Xion, It's not loveless, by popular demand it's" Mr. Rhapsodos gulped. "Cinderella"

"Cinderella?! Aw man" the Drama club whined.

Lunch time

Zexion sighed with relief, as he stepped into the library. Zexion loved the library. It was nice, quiet and-

"OWW!!"

Zexion's eyes had widened. The library was packed full of noisy students. A flying dictionary hit him on the face while he stared at the library, who said words didn't hurt.

"WWWHHHHHHYYYYYY?!!!!!!"

"do you mind you ignoramus of a Chinese apparent decent, I'm trying to read" Scarlet said while reading the encyclopaedia Britannica vol 12

Zexion felt his heart (?) beat rapidly. This girl has used so many large words in one sentence and she was reading an encyclopaedia. He was sure he had no heart but right now he felt that emotion called…

"OWW!!!" Zexion yelped after Larxene punched him on the shoulder. "what was that for?!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE MARY SUE MOMENTS!!! HONESTLY!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Axel and Demyx ran up to Zexion and hugged him while Roxas and Xion walked up to him and waved. "HI ZEXION!!!!"

Zexion glared at the other members. "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE??!!!" Everyone shrugged.

"And where can I find a quiet place to read?"

Scarlet peeped over her encyclopaedia. "y'know, if you want a quiet place to read I could show you our secret hide out"

Zexion's eyes widened. "you guys have a secret hide out?"

"well yeah…where else would we go after we blow up things, we can't exactly go to the movies cause we're banned. Doesn't stop us from going though" Scarlet said giving him one of her creepy smiles.

"PEACE AND QUIET?!!" Larxene yelled in shock. "SHOW US!!!"

Scarlet stood up leaving the encyclopaedia behind and lead them to…

"uh…Picture story books?" Zexion asked in confusion. "Isn't this a little childish"

"you bagging my favourite section" Scarlet asked glaring at Zexion.

"uh…nope" Zexion said backing away from Scarlet.

"Besides this Section has manga" Scarlet lifted up a copy of '_Death Note'_

"YEAH!! SCARLET'S AN OTAKU!!" Neko yelled.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM SHORTER SHORTY?!!" Larxene Screamed

Neko shrugged. "can I show you guys my favourite book?" Neko skipped over to the picture story books and threw them all over the place trying to find that book. One of the books she threw was glowing.

"huh?" everyone looked up and they were sucked into the book.

Roxas, Axel, Xion, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx and the Demon sisters: lunch time: 100 acre woods?

Neko sat up. "wow! That was fun!!" She yelled. "uh guys?" Neko looked around, "where are you?"

"uh Neko" Axel said from below, "you're sitting on us"

Neko looked down and freaked out. "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!!"

Everyone sat up rubbing their heads. "It's okay Neko" Axel said, "at least it wasn't Larxene"

Larxene grabbed Axel by the collar of his shirt. "did you just refer to me as fat?!!"

Axel shook his head frantically. "no, I meant that you're big boned"

"big boned?!" Larxene summoned her kunai and she almost landed a hit on Axel until.

"hello there" a certain yellow bear waved, "do you perhaps, know where I can find more honey?"

Larxene's eyes widened and she let go of Axel. "AAAAHHH!!! A YELLOW TALKING BEAR!!! MUMMY!!!! MUMMY!!!!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows. "uh I mean…yo…sup? Bear?"

"y'know" Scarlet said, "this reminds me of something off a Disney movie"

"I LOVE THOSE!!" Neko announced.

Demyx how ever looked like he saw a ghost. "d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-Disney" Demyx was on the floor rocking back and forth. "Olympus Coliseum is a d-d-d-disney world. THOSE HUGE EYES AND FIRE FOR HAIR!! A-A-A-AND THAT TALKING GOAT THINGY!!!" Demyx grabbed Axel's arm and was crying. "IT'S HORRIBLE!! SAVE ME AXEL!!!"

Axel slapped Demyx. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!! YOU ARE FROM THE ORGANIZATION, YOU ARE AN ALLY OF THE DEMON SISTERS, YOU ARE-"

"e-e-excuse me sir" a familiar pig stuttered. "y-y-y-your standing on my…"

Axel's eyes widened. "it's pink!! AND IT'S TALKING TO ME!!!!" Axel hugged Demyx. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!'

Zexion. "What the hell is wrong with you gu-

_the wonderful thing about tiggers  
is tiggers are wonderful things,  
their bouncy, trouncy, trouncy, bouncy  
Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!  
The wonderful thing about tiggers is that  
I'm, the only one!!_

A.N: I don't exactly know the lyrics ^^;

Zexion's eyes widened and he ran into a tree. "it's a tiger…AND IT'S BOUNCING ON IT'S TAIL!!!" Zexion crouched down. "totally against logic TOTALLY AGAINST LOGIC!!!!"

"EVERY BODY CALM DOWN!!!!!" Roxas yelled but then burst into tears. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!"

Xion sighed and gave each of them a good slap.

"oh thank you Xion" Roxas said but then Xion slapped him again. "what was that for?"

"cause I felt like it" she smirked.

While the nobodies were freaking out Neko looked around 100 acre woods and yelled. "Hey look! It's a hole!!" Neko jumped into the hole.

They all glanced at each other and then jumped into the hole.

Period 6: library

Everyone was back into the library all covered in books except for Roxas who was sitting on them all.

"ROXAS!! GET OFF US!!"

Roxas sighed and jumped off the pile of people.

"why aren't you in class?" Mr. Rhapsodos asked glaring at them.

"Well, we were sucked into a strange world inside this book" Roxas explained as he picked up 'LOVELESS'. "huh?! Wait where's that book?"

Mr. Rhapsodos snatched the book off Roxas. "YOU WENT INTO LOVELESS?!! OH MY GOD! WHICH PAGE DID YOU GET SUCKED INTO? I WANT TO GO IN THERE!!"

"Actually it was a book with" Demyx paused as he gulped. "weird Disney animals"

"RIDICULOUS!! LOVELESS DOES NOT HAVE WEIRD DISNEY ANIMALS!!!!" He yelled while flicking through the pages. "oh by the way, we're no longer performing Cinderella"

Zexion and Xion sighed with relief. "oh thank kingdom hearts"

"we're performing Snow White instead"

"aw man!"

* * *

_N-E: well I hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_Zexion: You know...maybe I should make some chocolate moose._

_Larxene: one day there was this nobody named Xarmy Suxe, She was the 15th member in the organization. Her eyes were an emerald green and her hair was long, brown with golden streaks._

_Zexion: WHY ARE YOU GUYS READING MARY SUE FAN FICTION?!!!_

_N-E: Please review_


	15. The exchange student defense force

**N-E:Thankyou for all the reviews and favourites you guys are awesome! anyway this chapter introduces a new OC**

**Scarlet: are we not good enough?**

**N-E: Of course you are! **

**Scarlet: good…cause if not (holding dynamite in one hand)**

**N-E: O_O………….enjoy**

* * *

Day 60

Xion, Zexion and Larxene stared at the role list

**Roles for Snow white**

Xion – Snow white  
Larxene – wicked queen  
Zexion – mirror  
Riku – Prince Charming  
Sora, Kairi, Neko, Selphie, Yuna, Tidus and Kuri – 7 dwarves  
Wakka – Hunter  
Scarlet - Narrator

"YES!! NOT A FAIRY GOD MOTHER!! SWEET!!!" Zexion yelled. Larxene and Xion stared at him. "I mean…that's an acceptable role"

"how did I get the leading role?" Xion asked in confusion.

"Simple!" Marluxia said popping out of no where and scarring the crap out of Xion Larxene and Zexion. "I told Mr. Rhapsodos how wonderful you guys are at acting"

"but why did I get the leading role and not Larxene?"

"cause, you're more gentle and innocent while Larxene's constantly on PMS" Larxene glared at Marluxia

"constantly on PMS?!"

Marluxia's eyes widened. "TA! TA!" He said as he ran off.

"COME BACK HERE PINKY!!!!" Larxene chased Marluxia across the hall.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Neko and Scarlet walked up to the role list.

"wow! I'm a dwarf!" Sora and Neko said at the same time.

"I'm the Prince?!" Riku's eyes widened, especially when he found out who was playing Snow White. "Xion? You're Snow White?"

"uh…yeah" she responded.

"I guess I'm too tall to be a dwarf, ya," Wakka sighed.

"hey Tidus! We're both dwarves" Yuna said smiling at him which made Tidus go red as a tomato.

"We aren't that short, are we?" Selphie asked.

"we kinda are" Kairi responded.

"who the hell is Kuri?" Scarlet asked.

Lunch time

Lunch times were always the same. Zexion was trying to read, Axel, Demyx and Roxas were having their own little argument, Sora and Neko were eating too much sugar, Xion, Kairi and Selphie were having one of their girly conversations, Larxene was challenging Scarlet to a competition and the rest of them just watched.

"EXCHANGE STUDENTS!!" Tidus yelled.

The 'exchange students' turned around and saw Tidus, Leon and other angry looking students.

"who are you?" Larxene asked rudely.

"We're the exchange student hate club!" one boy announced.

"exchange student hate club?" Everyone asked.

"BUT WE LOVE RIKU!!" One girl announced and the other girls sighed. "DEATH TO XION!!"

Xion's eyes widened. "h-h-h-h-h-hang on?!!! W-w-w-what did I do?" she stuttered. The girls glared at Xion.

"YOU TOOK RIKU AWAY FROM US!!" One girl yelled.

"and who are you?" Roxas asked rudely.

"Mary Sue!" she said proudly which made Larxene and Scarlet snigger. "what's so funny?"

"nothing" they both said and Mary Sue gave them a glare.

Suddenly a can hit Tidus on the head. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM"

"From us!" a mysterious voice said. There were four girls wearing blue bandanas across their arms and the four girls were in a pose.

"who are they?" Leon asked.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "WE ARE THE EXCHANGE STUDENT DEFENCE FORCE!!"

Everyone on the table looked at each other, then to the hate club, then to the defence force and then looked at each other again.

"1st a fan club, then a hate club and now we have a defence force?" Axel asked.

"actually, the defence force is part of your fan club, well kind of…Paine and Yuna are just for the defence force and not the actual fan club" one girl replied.

"and who are you?" Demyx asked.

"I'm Kuri! THE CAPTAIN!!" Kuri replied, "and this is Yuna, Paine and Rikku"

Everyone looked at Riku which made Rikku sigh. "with a double K"

"oh"

Tidus was in shock. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YUNA?! What are you doing in the defence force?"

Yuna smiled. "I get to wear a pretty blue bandana! Besides it'll be fun to protect the exchange students from any harm" Tidus twitched.

"don't look at me, I was dragged into this" Paine said.

"and what makes **you** think you can get away with this?" Scarlet asked

Tidus grabbed a document and read. "according to this contract you can't foil our plans or protect the exchange students"

Scarlet looked at the contract. "let me see that"

Tidus pass the contract over to Scarlet. "you know, there's one thing missing"

"what's that" he smirked.

"our signatures" Scarlet gave them one of her creepy smiles.

The club's eyes widened. "get em' Neko" Scarlet ordered.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!" Neko chased the hate club around the cafeteria.

"oh and Neko, they have sugar" Neko's eyes widened. "SUGAR!!!!!"

Hate club – In the Janitors closet

"it's amazing how big this closet is" Mary Sue commented.

Tidus sighed. "okay we're going to have to change our tactics. Now the exchange students have 2 sets of bodyguards, the Demon sisters and the defence force" he paused. "we need to be sneaky, devious and…" Tidus paused for a while. "I CAN'T DO THIS!!"

"what?!" the other members yelled in surprise.

"YUNA'S IN THE DEFENCE FORCE I JUST CAN'T DO IT!!" Leon sighed and gave Tidus a good slap. "ow"

"BROS BEFORE HOES!!!" Leon yelled and Tidus gave him a glare.

Still lunch time

The Defence force sat on the table next to the 6 nobodies and their friends and they stared at them for a while.

"uh, Why are you staring at me?" Xion asked Kuri whose face was right next to hers.

"You don't look Chinese" Kuri commented.

"my uh…siblings don't look Chinese either"

Kuri nodded. "yes but you have coffee, AND I WANT IT!!"

Xion moved her chair away from Kuri and passed the coffee over.

"you have made a wise decision young one" Kuri said and took a huge sip out of the coffee cup.

Scarlet and Neko glared at the Exchange student defence force. They were the ones protecting the exchange students not some girly girls with blue bandanas and poses.

"Let me explain more about the defence force" Kuri paused and took a sip. "It's an elite group of body guards for you. We are currently at war with the Hate club"

Axel sighed. "all this because I blew up the science lab on our first day"

"yeah I've noticed this as well" Selphie said. "Tidus made a hate club because you blew up the science lab, The demon sisters are your friends because you blew up the Science lab and now you guys have a defence force to protect you from the hate club" Selphie paused "how did you manage to blow up the science lab?"

Axel's eyes widened. "oh uh…we have this tradition in our…uh…village where new comers…uh…blow up a room as a sign of respect" Axel lied.

Everyone stared at Axel. "well, we blow up everything but that doesn't mean we respect it" Scarlet said.

"and another question" Selphie said, "HOW DO YOU GIRLS GET AWAY WITH ALL THAT STUFF?!!"

Suddenly a dark evil shadow loomed above them, people quaked in their seats and-

"hello my children" Principal Sephiroth waved.

"hey dad!" Scarlet and Neko waved.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You forgot your cake!" Sephiroth handed the cake to his daughters.

"thanks dad!"

"bye children!"

"bye dad!"

Everyone looked at Sephiroth, then to the demon sisters then to Sephiroth again.

"YOUR DAD'S THE PRINCIPAL?!!!"

Scarlet nodded. "well, actually he's our adoptive father. He adopted us after our parents kicked us out for killing Tiddles the cat"

"it wasn't our fault Tiddles walked into our explosive shed" Neko said, Which made everyone worry even more.

"oh yeah! Scarlet and Neko, I need to see you after school" Kuri said. "it's about our… alliance"

"what alliance?" Neko asked.

"that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

Demon sisters and the Defence force: After School: Showers

"Why are we in the showers again?" Neko asked.

"Because the janitors closet was taken" Paine replied coldly.

"By who?"

Paine clenched her fists. "that hate club run by that stupid Tidus!!!"

Yuna frowned. "Tidus would never do something like that, he's kind and sweet and brave and cute and…"

Everyone stared at Yuna. " and I so totally don't have a crush on him" She shifted her eyes.

Kuri handed over 2 contracts. "This is your official contract. Right now we need your help"

Neko cocked her head. "for what? You guys seem pretty okay with this situation?"

Rikku sighed. "The Hate club have managed to hire out" she paused and took a deep breath. "the demon brothers"

The defence force was looking nervous, Scarlet looked absolutely livid and Neko was looking happy.

"Cobalt!" Scarlet growled.

"Inu's in town?!!" Neko yelled. "yay!! "

* * *

N-E: The Demon Brothers? what could this mean?

Larxene:...I can't even stand one group of demons

Axel: no one can

N-E: anyway please review

Zexion: and I'll give you cake!

N-E:...yes...review and you'll get a slice of Zexion's chocolate mud cake


	16. The demon brothers?

**N-E: Sorry I haven't submitted a new chapter for a while...School is being a (berserker). Anyway thanks to DarkRocketX, Seeker-Of-The-Heart, Capeircorn, TheCheshireCat101, White Firez, MagmarFire, overlord prinny and BlameItOnMyParents for reviewing the last chapter**

Zexion: you can now have a slice of my chocolate mud cake

Roxas: Do I get some?

**Zexion:...no**

**Roxas: awwww**

**N-E: well this chapter is when you meet the Demon sisters' rival group. I hope you enjoy it**

**Day 64**

Hate Club meeting: Janitors closet.

"As you all know, The exchange students and the defence force have an alliance with the Demon sisters" Tidus paused. "So we have hired out, The Demon Brothers"

There were 2 boys sitting in front of the club. The eldest was named Cobalt and had slick black hair but not greasy, glasses and was tall but not so tall he was a mountain. He wore elegant and mature clothes, a dark coloured shirt with flames on the edges, dark coloured pants and a white t shirt underneath. The youngest was named Inu had spiky, dark brown hair and wore a tennis hat to the left diagonally, loose cargo pants, a baggy hoodie and he was chewing gum.

Cobalt was a renowned ladies man. Any girl seen with him once (and only once he's never dated a girl twice) was boosted into immediate popularity because he was just that cool.

"hey ladies" Cobalt winked. The hate club girls sighed. "I don't think I hate Xion anymore" one girl said.

"SNAP OUT OF IT GIRLS!!" Leon yelled.

"On to business" Tidus spread the photos of the 'exchange students' across the floor. "These are the exchange students"

"They don't look Chinese" Inu commented.

Tidus stared at them. "They may look attractive but they're really evil, they have an alliance with the demon sisters." Tidus pushed across another pair of photos and Cobalt physically perked up with interest.

"Neko," Inu growled. "We meet again."

"Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet," Cobalt muttered taking a closer look at the photo. "It has been a while since I laid eyes on that wildcat." Tidus felt his eye twitch.

"They also made me bald."

"Actually your hair's growing back" Mary said.

"Thanks, I've been using that shampoo Mr. Marluxia gave me" Tidus ruffled his short hair. The club stared at him awkwardly. "So what do you think of these kids?"

Cobalt thought for a moment. "They don't look too bad, especially this one" he held out the picture of Xion. "She seems gentle, innocent and kinda cute."

The girls glared at him. "She has Riku drooling over her and now she has you drooling over her"

Cobalt sighed. "Ladies! Don't worry she's not as gorgeous as you" the girls changed from glaring to squealing.

Hall: before 1st period

"What's going on?" Roxas asked looking at the crowd.

Zexion shrugged and walked over to where the crowd was. There were 2 boys standing in the middle waving at the students.

"it seems there are new students in this school" Axel grinned. "wanna pull a prank"

"if anyone's going to pull a prank on the n00bs it'd be us" Scarlet said from behind him. Axel screamed.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!"

Scarlet smiled. "Where do you think Neko got it from?"

"Hang on" Larxene paused, "why didn't you pull a prank on us?"

Scarlet shrugged. "too many variables, besides, Axel and Demyx blew up something and earned the Demon Sister respect before I could actually jot any notes down."

Scarlet peaked through the crowd and recognised the transfers. Without thinking she pushed passed the crowd and tackled the older one to the floor. The crowd were in shock, especially the girls and Sora. Sora didn't think Scarlet would actually tackle the transfer students. She was gripping the collar of the older one's shirt and shouting mercilessly.

"COBALT!! WHAT THE (Heartless) ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!!!" Scarlet yelled.

Cobalt smirked, placing his hands over Scarlet's. "Scarlet, I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me but this is ridiculous." Scarlet's grip tightened.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" and then proceeded to shake him to the point were his head started hitting against the floor.

Demyx looked towards his friends, then to Scarlet and Cobalt, then to the crowd. "hang on, do they know each other?"

"They've been enemies since they were kids" Neko explained scaring the organization.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM SHORTER SHORTIE??!!!!" Larxene yelled.

"It's a secret" she smirked, "and why am I shorter shortie?"

"Because you're shorter than Xion and I call Xion shortie" Larxene answered. "whether she likes it or not"

Neko shrugged and peaked through the crowd and spotted a familiar face in the crowd. Unlike her sister who tackled Cobalt to the floor and proceeded to beat the crap out of him, Neko pushed passed the crowds and skipped towards the younger one. "HI INU!!"

Inu felt a twitch in his eye. "N-N-N-N-N-NEKO?!!" he stuttered. "what the (heartless) are you doing here?!" he yelled angrily.

"I go to this school" she said, "duh"

"but your only 14? Shouldn't you be in middle school?" he asked.

"oh that, well let's just say. I SKIPPED A YEAR!!" she yelled.

Axel and Demyx felt a twitch in their eyes.

"I knew she was smart but I didn't think she'd skip a year" Roxas said.

"she's in your class?" Axel asked.

"yeah, she's in my math class and homeroom"

"LET'S GET ICE CREAM!!" Neko yelled. Inu glared at her. "you don't like ice cream?"

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT ICE CREAM WITH YOU!!!!" Inu yelled angrily.

"you're still angry at us for killing Mr. Tiddles?" Neko asked pouting angrily.

"Your sister still hates my brother for killing your gerbil, Mr. Whiskers"

Neko pouted. "but she hates him for several other things too."

Neko and Inu looked towards Scarlet who was still beating up Cobalt.

Suddenly the hall turned slightly dark. The crowd were either in the trash cans or were trying to hide and One winged angel (Sephiroth's theme) started playing in the background. Sephiroth stormed towards the Demon Sisters and the Demon Brothers looking pissed but he stopped for a moment and one winged angel did as well.

"nice job with the music choir rehearsal!" he yelled.

"Thanks Principal Sephiroth" the conductor said.

Sephiroth looked at the demon sisters and the demon brothers with a glare. "That's it, I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago" He grabbed a pair of handcuffs and put them on Scarlet and Cobalt.

"NOW YOU TWO NEED TO LEARN HOW TO GET ALONG!!!!" Scarlet glared at Sephiroth.

"say goodbye to your Masumu-chwan dad!" Sephiroth gulped. Cobalt was smirking, being attached to a girl wasn't too bad.

"I'll have to risk it" Sephiroth replied. But minutes later sped home to hide his precious sword at a friends place.

Drama: Period 4

The drama class were rehearsing Snow White. Zexion was very smug about his position as a floating head in a mirror, Larxene performed her role almost too well, Scarlet was having trouble memorising her lines because she had to stop Cobalt from feeling her up every other second, Wakka would not stop staring at Larxene and Mr. Rhapsodos was trying to get Neko and the other dwarves to stay still long enough for him to adjust the costumes.

But this was nothing compared to Xion and Riku who were about to rehearse…

…  
THE KISSING SCENE.

"w-w-w-wait, y-y-y-you mean we have to k-k-k-kiss for r-r-real" Riku stuttered. Mr. Rhapsodos gave them a nod, not even bothering to look up when he heard Scarlet slap Cobalt again.

"it'd be more effective if you do, and we want this to be spectacular!!" Mr. Rhapsodos sighed. "if only we were doing Loveless" Everyone stared at him. "well…what are you two waiting for, go kiss"

Riku gulped and looked towards Xion. She was an excellent actress, it almost looked as though she was really asleep. He leaned closer and closer towards her lips, and, as soon as he was centimetres away from her face the door opened revealing Xemnas looking like he just went near one of the demon sister's dynamite.

"STOP THE REHEARSA-AAAALLLL" Xemnas was trampled over by 3 pairs of high heals.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" the real Snow White yelled. Mr. Rhapsodos's eyes widened and Xion bolted up out of her bed head butting Riku and causing his nose to bleed. Demyx who had been walking past the door fled at the sight of more Disney characters.

"sorry!" Xion yelled.

"It's okay" Riku reassured but he was not okay, his nose was bleeding like a tap.

"Snow White? Aurora? Cinderella? What are you doing here?"

"We're putting a stop to this production!" Aurora grabbed all the copies of the script and burned them.

"What?" Wakka said from his safe place on the stage. "Why?"

"We're sick of everyone making fun of our stories and making us look like total (dusk)!!!" Cinderella screamed, tearing up the cardboard props.

"Women should not act this way," Xemnas muttered under his breath.

"Got a problem with feminism?" Snow White growled out loud, causing every female in the room to glare in Xemnas' direction.

"Well yeah," the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. "Women should be sweet, kind and gentle (Larxene is a an exception because she's always PMSing) should stay at home and cook and clean for their husbands," he didn't notice the dark evil aura surrounding him as the women in the room moved in for the kill, "and shouldn't get pregnant before their married to a man the father chooses and …and…and why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Dude," Cobalt said from behind Scarlet, who was preparing a few grenades in her pocket. "Fair to say, you're screwed."

"Oh (shadow)"

An extremely feminine scream yelling out for something called "Pooky," echoed across the school grounds. Demyx and Axel who were playing fetch with Saix on the rooftop shrugged.

"See," Demyx muttered to Axel. "This is why I don't like Disney characters."

World that never was: 6 pm

The organization were back in their coats and on their chairs when Xemnas made a special announcement.

"our mission in High school is a success, Kingdom hearts has more hearts and it's all thanks to you all" He paused. "Unfortunately there are more heartless so the school's Exchange students are now the transfer students because we need to stay for 10 more months"

Everyone was in shock. "b-b-b-b-but…THAT MEANS WE'RE STUCK IN SCHOOL!!!!"

**End

* * *

**

**N-E: I hope you all liked this chapter**

**Larxene: review and I'll give you a kiss**

Zexion, Axel, Xion, Roxas and Demyx: *shudders in fear*

N-E: ...I don't think anyone would want that

Larxene: What's wrong with me giving your reviewers a kiss

N-E: IT'S FREAKING SCARY!!

Xion:..uh...please review

* * *


	17. Disney Singing Disease pt1

**N-E: thank you for all your reviews guys**

**Larxene: you all get a kiss from me**

**Axel: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!**

**N-E:.....this chapter is when the school has been infected with a disease which makes them sing all sorts of disney songs**

**Demyx: DISNEY!!! *runs for dear life***

**Zexion: *face palms* I'm surrounded by idiots**

* * *

**Day 65**

Not much had changed throughout the past 4 days except for the drama class who have gotten a lot better. There's only one thing about the play that needed heaps of work.

**THE KISSING SCENE**

Riku just couldn't bring himself up to actually kiss Xion. Sure he's had a crush on her since her first day but he just felt uncomfortable about kissing her, little too fast don't you think.

Mr. Rhapsodos was starting to get really annoyed with this scene. Every time Riku comes even close to it Xemnas opens the door and makes the 'I'm watching you' finger motion.

"GOD DAMNIT!!! DON'T YOU HAVE A MUSIC CLASS TO TEACH!!!!!" Mr. Rhapsodos yelled.

"Well, they already know the theme song for our principal" Xemnas said. "Want to hear it?"

Mr. Rhapsodos's blood boiled. "NO!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT AND TEACH THEM ANOTHER SONG IF THEY'VE ALREADY LEARNT OUR PRINCIPALS THEME!!!!!!!!!" Xemnas pouted and left the room but he still made that finger motion to Riku.

"What's up with him?" Kuri asked.

"I don't know" Zexion said,

Library: Lunch

"How am I supposed to get through this play?" Xion asked sounding a little annoyed. "I can't play Snow White. The rest of the lines are fine, I just can't do the whole kissing scene. I end up getting all nervous and sweaty and one time we came so close and I ended up dodging him"

"Maybe you're worried about actually kissing him" Axel suggested. "Or maybe you could use the masking tape technique"

Xion grinned. "Masking tape technique?" but then she frowned. "Don't think that'll work"

Axel let out a heavy sigh. "Well, try practising that scene with Riku in your spare time when no one's watching" Axel gave her a perverted grin but she didn't take any notice of that.

"I might consider it" Xion thought for a moment until Neko interrupted.

"AXEL'S GONNA PEAK ANYWAY TO SEE IF YOU GUYS ACTUALLY 'DO IT'!!! What ever that means"

"Why do you keep popping out of no where?!" Axel yelled angrily.

"Actually that time I was going to get a can of coke" Neko explained. "By the way, what does 'Do it' mean? I've heard it plenty of times from Cobalt but I dunno what it actually means, oh well see ya"

Axel felt a twitch in his eye. Neko must not know where babies come from.

Cafeteria: Lunch

Riku looked gloomy as he sat down. "I can't play Prince charming"

"Why not?" Zexion asked. "You're good at this" He paused. "Is it because of Xion?"

Riku nodded. "I just can't do this one scene. I get so nervous and I don't even think she likes me that way because when we actually came close she dodged it and my face hit the floor"

Zexion shrugged. "You could try the masking tape technique"

"That won't work" Riku sighed.

"Well, what ever man. I'm going to get some soup." Zexion lined up behind eager students.

Meanwhile Vexen reached into his bag and grabbed out some sort of formula. "With this potion I can show Mr. Marluxia who's boss" Vexen let out an evil cackle but then tripped over a can of coke and all the potion fell into the soup. "Well…that's not good"

Xaldin sighed as he served Friday's soup. "I hate this job"

**Few minutes later.**

"This soup tastes kinda plain" Zexion commented. "Anyway what do you think you're going to do about this math homework?"

Riku shrugged, "maybe I'll copy the answers"

"Well…  
_In ev'ry job that must be done  
There is an element of fun" _

Everyone on the table raised an eyebrow and Zexion covered his mouth.

"Why were you singing?" Kairi asked

"I have no idea"

Wakka thought for a moment. "Maybe it's the soup" he paused but suddenly broke into song.

_With a gulp  
With a grin  
Get a wiggle on your chin  
You can make things hum with a zum, zum, zum  
Of the music in your soup_

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at Wakka. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME YA?"

**Period 6**

Though out the rest of the day everyone who ate the soup broke into song but not just any kind of song but a Disney song, which made Demyx run for the hills.

English 

"What is the largest word in the dictionary?" Mr. Rhapsodos asked.

_Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious_

Roxas gave Sora a slap. "QUIT SINGING!!!"

"I didn't mean too" Sora pouted.

Roof top

"You know superior" Luxord said. "Sometimes I wonder why we even bother with the school"

"Well" Xemnas said, "It's all so-

_When we're human again  
only human again_

Xemnas covered his mouth. "WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS WAS I SINGING?!!!"

"I believe you were singing a Disney song superior"

"Oh dear"

"What?"

"Poor No.9"

After school

Demyx crouched down in a corner and was rocking back and forth and burst into tears. "DDDDIIIIIIISSSSNNNNEEEEYYY!!!! SAVE ME ZEXY!!!!!"

"Something must have happened in the cafeteria at lunch!!" Kuri said with her usual suspicious voice.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!" Axel yelled.

"The demon sisters and I have been swapping tricks" Kuri grinned. "Now I'm going to get to the bottom of this!!" Kuri grabbed Axel and Zexion by the collar of their shirts and dragged them into the building.

Cafeteria 4pm

"That hurt" Axel whined as he rubbed the front of his neck.

"QUIT WHINING WE'VE GOT A CASE TO SOLVE!!!!" Kuri yelled.

"Some leader of the defence force you are" Zexion muttered under his breath.

"Sorry guys" Kuri said, "I'm actually a fan of Demyx"

"Oh"

Kuri looked towards the disgusting looking soup. "Who would want to eat that?"

"I like Friday's soup" Zexion pouted. "It has all sorts of surprises in it"

"For example, the school singing Disney songs?" Axel asked.

"Not true!!"

Kuri grabbed the left over soup, "let's examine it"

Science lab: 4: 25 pm

"Why are we in here?" Axel asked.

"So we can examine the soup, duh!!"

Suddenly a noise came from outside the almost fixed science lab. Kuri grabbed Axel and Zexion and hid behind a trash can.

_Clean your mess  
Clean your mess  
You stupid kids are such damn pests_

Axel, Zexion and Kuri peaked over the trash can.

"AURON?!" Zexion yelled.

"Oh hey there!" he waved.

"You're the janitor?"

"I'm atoning for my sins"

Axel sighed. "Couldn't you have found a better option?"

Auron shrugged "I need the munny" he answered as he continued to mop the floor.

Larxene, Roxas, Demyx: Hall. 4:30

"They couldn't have gotten too far" Demyx yelled trying to catch his breath.

"Well we're going to find them and go back to the castle" Larxene announced but then saw 100s of kids still at school. "DON'T YOU ALL HAVE HOMES??!!!!"

"Actually" Selphie explained. "We're all victims of the Disney singing disease that started spreading all over the school"

Demyx's eyes widened. "DISNEY!!!" Roxas whacked him on the back of his head.

"CALM DOWN!!!!"

Demyx ran away from his team and the students.

Drama room – 4:35 pm

"Did we have to stay back to practise?" Riku asked.

Xion shrugged. "Well, Mr. Rhapsodos ordered us to stay back and practise until we get it right. I think he must be peaking somewhere"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Mansex barged in either" Riku laughed.

"Mansex?!" Xion laughed as well. "Where did that come from?" she asked wiping her tears of laughter off her face.

"Oh Sora found out that Xemnas is an anagram of Mansex" The two continued to laugh.

_"OY!! PRACTISE THE KISSING SCENE ALREADY?!!" _A mysterious voice yelled.

"Mr. Rhapsodos?" Xion asked.

_"Um…no…this is… GOD! PRACTISE THAT SCENE OR ELSE I WILL…SMITE YOU!!!"_ Mr. Rhapsodos…I mean God yelled

"Okay?"

Demyx: running

Demyx was surrounded. There was no where to run from the Disney madness. He knew he had to go somewhere but that's when he saw the perfect place to hide

The Drama room

Demyx thought he was safe from all the Disney but then he saw something worse.

"GUYS!! GET A ROOM!!!"

Once again the kiss scene was interrupted.

"We already got a room; you're the one who barged in!!" Xion yelled from across the room.

_"Demyx!! Leave this room at once, these two were about to get it on!!!"_ the mysterious voice yelled.

"Mr. Rhapsodos?"

_"NO THIS IS GOD DAMNIT!!!" _

Hall

"I wonder what's making them all sing." Larxene wondered while a bunch of kids were walking past singing…

_What time is it?  
Summertime_

"HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL TOO?!" Zexion yelled.

"You're one to talk Mary Poppins" Roxas said.

Kuri ran up to them holding a piece of paper. "GUYS!! I FOUND OUT WHAT WAS IN THE SOUP?!!"

The organization members looked up to the defence force leader.

_500g of Peas  
1kg of chicken  
2 litres of liquid Disney  
4 litres of water_

"Wait, hang on" Axel yelled. "DISNEY?!!!!"

"Who could've possibly put Disney in the soup?" Roxas asked

"There's only one person I know who experiments with things" Zexion said looking sadistic.

**To be continued **


	18. Disney Singing Disease pt2

**N-E: hey guys! thnx for the reviews**

**Demyx: MAKE THE DISNEY SINGING PEOPLE GO AWAY!!!**

Zexion: just eat those damn cookies!

Demyx: *munches on cookies*

Xion: you always tell people how much you love them for reviewing but you haven't even done a disclaimer

Larxene: SHORTIE'S RIGHT!!

N-E: okay! I don't own Kingdom Hearts coz if I did then Akuroku would most likely be cannon and so would Rion

Axel, Xion, Riku and Roxas: eh?

N-E: NOTHING!!

* * *

World that never was:

Roxas tried to open the door to Vexen's lab. "OH (shadow) IT'S LOCKED AND I CAN'T USE MY KEYBLADE BECAUSE THE SEAL IS KEYBLADE PROOF CAUSE TECHNICALLY IT'S NOT A LOCK"

Larxene looked at the wall and spotted… "Hey guys! I found a vent!!"

"That's great" Zexion said with no enthusiasm. "But we can't fit in there"

Larxene shrugged. "We need some one who's small and thin enough to fit in there" Everyone looked towards Xion.

Xion let out a heavy sigh. "I'll go" She opened the door to the vent and looked towards Axel and Roxas. "By the way, if I don't make it back, I just want you to know: I'VE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE GAY FOR EACH OTHER!!"

Axel and Roxas's eyes widened. "WHAT?!!"

"I mean c'mon. You guys are the only ones who 'truly understand each other"

"Just get into the damn vent shortie!!" Larxene yelled.

"Fine"

"oh and you'll need this" Zexion handed Xion a walkie talkie.

Xion slipped the walkie talkie in her pocket and climbed into the vent, looked up and yelled. "Oh you've got to be kidding!!" The vent was too high.

"Guys it's too tall!! I can't climb up!" she yelled into the walkie talkie.

Zexion sighed and held his Walkie Talkie close to his mouth. "Xion, you're about to get a dose of superman!"

"What?!"

The air vent started pumping up more air causing Xion to fly up the vent. She was screaming so loud the dusks perked up from below the castle wondering what that racket was. Eventually she reached the top but not the way she wanted to make it.

"ow! My head!" she yelped.

"QUIT COMPLAINING SHORTIE!!" Larxene yelled into Zexion's Walkie Talkie.

"okay, okay…whoa, PMS" Xion muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile

Demyx was crying under the table. "WHY WAS I LEFT TO BABY SIT THE DISNEY SINGING TEENAGERS??!!!!!"

Kuri, who was sitting next to him was eating the soup, "this isn't too bad"

Demyx's eyes widened and he hit the bowl of soup out of her hands. "THAT'S THE DISNEY SINGING SOUP!!"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with me" Kuri sighed. "you're so paranoid"

World that never was

"you know, we should come up with code names" Larxene Suggested. "I'll be Wonder Woman, Roxas can be Blondie, Axel can be hedge hog, Demyx can be Mullet, Zexion can be Emo and Xion can be shortie"

"Or how about Larxene can be 'a pain in the (shadow)" Xion suggested from the air vents.

"Or maybe Larxene can be antennae" Roxas smirked and the other guys nodded.

"Fine I'll be antennae" Larxene pouted.

Xion found an entrance to Vexens lab, kicked the opening to the vent and jumped into the room. She found all sorts of crazy experiments and formulas in there.

"Shortie to Emo! Shortie to Emo! I'm in"

Zexion sulked when he heard the word 'emo'. "okay now let us in"

"Roger!" Xion opened the door to the lab and was trampled by Larxene.

"GOOD JOB SHORT- Where are you?"

"Larxene" Xion muffled . "I'm on the floor"

Larxene laughed sheepishly. "I knew that"

Axel looked around the Lab. "wow! So much stuff in here!! There's a love potion, hate potion, homosexual potion, fluffy bunny potion, a recipe for the Disney singing potion, A superior to shojo manga overprotective father machine"

"hey that's it!" Zexion snatched the recipe off the shelf. "liquid Disney…blah! Blah! Blah! Best antidote…………lettuce?"

"well…let's go get some… lettuce…………got it uh…memorized?" Axel said sounding a bit confused.

Marluxia's garden

All they needed to do was steal some lettuce. They were so close to getting it but then…

_'get out of my garden or you will be annihilated'_

the lights flashed red and the plants were replaced with lasers.

"RUN!!!!!" Roxas yelled.

Demyx: roof top

Demyx was on the roof top screaming "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!! GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!!!"

Larxene, Zexion and Roxas: back at school

"Did Marluxia have to have an alarm for his garden?" Larxene whined, "it would've made life easier if he didn't"

"this is Marluxia you're talking about" Zexion muttered.

"where do they keep the lettuce?" Roxas asked himself.

Axel and Xion: hall

While the others were looking for lettuce, Axel and Xion were looking for…

"Where did Demyx go?" Xion asked. Axel gave her a shrug and wandered off.

"EXCHANGE STUDENTS!!" a familiar voice yelled.

"oh c'mon man! This is an emergency, no time for that hate club (shadow)" Axel yelled in frustration and summoned his chakrams.

"weapons are not allowed in this school!" Tidus said but then smelt…burning. "AAAAAHHH-

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

"OH MY GOD I'M ON FIRE AGAIN!!!!!!" Tidus screamed and rolled on the floor like a maniac.

Axel and Xion stared at him blankly. "Jonas Brothers as well?"

"there you are!" two familiar voices yelled at the same time.

Axel and Xion turned around and saw Kuri and Riku holding a giant pot of soup.

"what's with the soup?" Axel asked. "isn't that poisonous?"

"It is but it tastes nice" Kuri smiled. "although it could use some more salt"

The 2 nobodies stared at Kuri oddly. "why were you looking for us again?"

"well…I was afraid you would've committed suicide off the roof top" Kuri said.

"that would be Demyx"

"Demyx?! I'M COMING SWEETHEART!!!" Kuri ran across the hall to the stairs, then to the Roof top.

"that girl scares me" Axel shivered. "and how about you spoon head?"

"well…1. it got lonely in the drama room 2. Mr. Rhapsodos was being a pain in the (assassin) and 3…" Riku placed his hands on Xion's shoulders and sang.

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again_

Axel gave him a good slap. "YOU ATE THE SOUP DIDN'T YOU?!!!!"

"maybe" Riku's eyes shifted and Axel gave him a glare. "Possibly" Axel glared even more. "ALRIGHT I WAS HUNGRY!!"

Demyx: Roof top

"I'M GONNA JUMP!!"

"NO DEMYX!!!" Kuri yelled as she leaped onto him but that was a pretty stupid idea seeing as they were now falling 20 ft from the roof top.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" they both took a deep breath "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

***splash***

There they were, soaking wet, in the swimming pool. "WOO!! I CAN ESCAPE!!" Demyx grabbed a surf board that seemed to materalize out of no where and made waves in the swimming pool. "dunununununununununununununun BATMAN- I MEAN DEMYX!!!"

Kuri watched as Demyx was surfing. "well…that was the strangest thing I've seen"

"DUNUNUNUNUNUNUN LOVELESS!!! DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUN LOVELESS!! LOVELESS!! LOVELESS!! LOVELESS!!!!!!"

"the yaoi manga?"

"NO!!" Mr. Rhapsodos yelled.

Cafeteria

"found the lettuce" Larxene announced.

"good now we've got to get these kids to eat it" Roxas got out a blender.

After the lettuce was blended Roxas yelled. "HEY GUYS!! FREE SLUSHIES!!!!"

Everyone ran over to the exchange students collecting the blended lettuce and when they took a massive gulp they rubbed their tongues in disgust.

"DAT'S LETTUCE!!" Sora whined while holding his tongue.

"IT WORKED!!" Larxene yelled enthusiastically and hi-fived Roxas.

"This lettuce slushy is fowl" Zexion muttered.

"Least you're not singing Mary Poppins" Larxene smirked.

Axel, Xion, Riku and Kuri: Cafeteria

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" Axel and Xion chanted. Kuri and Riku looked at the slushies in disgust but drank it eventually.

"this is gross!!" Riku yelled.

"least you're not singing spoon head!" Axel said.

"Couldn't there be a better solution?" Kuri whined.

"…not really" Xion answered. "but I think a little pay back is in order" she smirked.

The world that never was: Vexen's Lab

Vexen whistled down the hall that wasn't there before on his way to the lab. As soon as he opened the door he found…

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked the 13 nobodies standing before him.

"GET HIM!!"

* * *

**Zexion: there seems to be a lot of Vexen and Xemnas bashing in this fan fiction**

**N-E: meh, what are ya gonna do**?


	19. Heartless hunt

**N-E: Before I start the chapter I would like to thank you all for your reviews, unfortunatly I ran out of cookies**

**Axel: *burps***

**Everyone: AXEL!!**

**Axel: heh! heh! heh!**

* * *

Heartless hunt

Day 47

Xemnas and Xion: Castle that never was: 2 am

Xion was sound asleep until…

"Xion!" Xemnas sung, "Oh Xion! Wakey wakey! OY GET UP ALREADY!!!"

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THE MACARENA QUEEN MIMIC!!!" Xion yelled as she awoke. Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Hey superior! It's 2 am why did you wake me up?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"you guys have been flunking"

"…and?"

"So I thought maybe you could hunt down Heartless at night so you can have a good education"

"superior… WE NEED SLEEP!!"

"but our goal is much more important than sleep deprivation"

"GO BACK TO BED!!!"

Suddenly the door creaked open. "hello there!" A familiar feminine voice came from just outside the room.

"h-h-h-h-h-hello Larxene" Xemnas said looking like he saw 2 ghosts in leotards.

"HOW DARE YOU WAKE US UP YOU SON OF A (berserker)!!!" Larxene yelled as she was on a rampage destroying the door, the curtains, the bed and the ceiling.

"QUIT DESTROYING MY STUFF!!!" Xion yelled as she summoned her keyblade and tackled Larxene.

Xemnas couldn't help but watch the chick fight. "GIRLS!! PLEASE!!! ACT LIKE CIVILISED LADIES WHO COOK AND CLEAN FOR THEIR HUSBANDS AND…"

Larxene and Xion stopped fighting and looked towards Xemnas. "I think I'll just go now"

2:30 am

Fourteen nobodies sat on their chairs looking very tired and angry. Some of them fell asleep on their chairs. Most of them couldn't be bothered changing into their coats so they were still wearing their pyjamas

"Now because we can't concentrate on acting like teachers or students and fighting heartless at the same time I have situated your missions for school at night time" Xemnas announced.

Everyone groaned.

"why are you all complaining, you want to be whole don't you?"

"we want to sleep too" Demyx whined.

"Just let us get our damn sleep and we'll all be happy" Axel groaned.

"Nobodies can't feel remember?" Xigbar said.

"well I guess since you're all complaining we just won't go to school during the day and go to school at night"

"But ever since we got to school I've felt like a real boy" Roxas said, "I get to do homework, laugh with my friends, hang out with friends and blow up things" Roxas smiled. "I'M GOING TO SCHOOL AND YOU'RE NOT STOPPING ME!!"

Everyone stared at Roxas.

"I like school too" Demyx said. "I've never felt so loved and…and…I get to be in a band!"

"I like school as well" Xion said, "I have friends and…and…I'm a good actress and…all the crazy stuff that happens there"

"I love school" Axel said, "All the ladies there are hot"

"I thought Roxas was your soul mate" Xion said.

"…………be quiet will ya"

Xemnas sighed. "okay forget about the night trips. We'll try our best at school but since you're all up I thought we could do a little Heartless hunt" He put on a safari hat. "LET'S GO"

Hall: 3 am

Roxas, Xaldin and Demyx walked along the hall very slowly due to the fact they were still half asleep. Even if a heartless appeared they wouldn't be bothered attacking it.

"so…sleepy" Roxas slurred. "must…sleep…now"

"me…too" Xaldin slurred. "stupid…Xemnas and his…stupid little…safari hunt"

"let's…just…go…to…the…sickbay and…sleep" Demyx suggested. The other two agreed and followed Demyx.

Saix, Axel, Xemnas and Larxene: 3:05 am: Gym

Saix howled at the full moon.

"Will Saix ever be normal again?" Larxene asked.

"Well…Vexen's experiments usually last a long time and the Authoress finds it funny" Axel answered.

_Damn straight I do_

"who said that?!" Xemnas asked

_um…GOD!!_

"oh okay" Xemnas continued to look around the gym. "there has to be heartless somewhere"

Axel and Larxene how ever fell asleep on the chairs.

Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion and Xion: Drama room: 3:04 am

All four of them yawned. "why does the Superior do this to us?" Lexeaus asked.

"because…he's a maniac. Look at him now! He has a teddy bear named Pooky, He cross dresses to cheer for us and when Riku's even close to Xion he freaks out" Zexion answered. "such a shame though" he smirked.

Lexeaus raised an eyebrow. "who's Riku?"

"the boy you gave CPR to on the swimming tryouts…y'know that day when you stole a boy's first kiss"

"oh that boy…HE CALLED ME THE HULK!!" Lexeaus whined and sat in the corner crying his eyes out. "I WANT POOKY BUT SUPERIOR STOLE IT!!"

Zexion laughed sheepishly before turning around only to see Vexen sleeping on the chair snoring loudly and saying some random stuff like "give me back my wallet vampire bunnies!"

"…well at least you haven't lost your sanity Xion"

"I…need…COFFEE!! RAWR!!"

"dear god, who gave her coffee?!" Zexion asked glaring at Lexeaus who was laughing sheepishly.

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU NEVER GIVE XION COFFEE!!!"

"why not? she looked so sleepy and adorable"

"because when she does, she has the same maturity level as a whiny little child"

"but what about Iced Coffee"

"she can have that but nothing else!!!"

Xigbar, Marluxia and Luxord: Hall

"You know we should add some flowers here!" Marluxia suggested, "It's so boring in here"

"well duh! It's a locker room! It's supposed to look boring!" Luxord said sounding a bit annoyed. Xigbar on the other hand decided to fool some boy by putting a note in his locker that said

_Meet me in the locker room at 4pm if you wanna have some 'fun'_

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Xigbar laughed and Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"give me the note…NOW!" Marluxia ordered.

"NO!" Xigbar yelled. Marluxia snatch the note out of his hands, read it then gave Xigbar a dirty look.

"you perverted old man!"

_**thump**_

"what was that?" Luxord asked.

Two large bodies came out from the door holding what appeared to be Underwear.

"ATTACK!!!" Xigbar yelled and the large bodies ran for it.

Roxas, Xaldin and Demyx: hall

"Where's the sick bay" Demyx asked.

"I dunno" Roxas answered.

"we were going to the Sick bay? I thought we where going to the sick bar?"

"what are you doing here?" asked a mysterious voice. Roxas, Xaldin and Demyx turned around and saw…

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!" They yelled.

Scarlet sighed. "Our Dad's the Principal and so we live near the school"

Neko appeared not long after Scarlet finished speaking. "hi guys!"

"go back to bed Neko!" Scarlet ordered.

"but I wanna play wif Axel" Neko whined talking with a lisp

"You need to sleep"

"fine!" Neko stormed off.

Scarlet sighed. "later!… strange Chinese people"

Xemnas, Larxene and Axel: Showers

"why are we in here again?" Axel asked.

"hello there" a mysterious voice came from behind them. Larxene, Axel and Xemnas turned around slowly and screamed like girls.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A HOME?!!" Larxene yelled to the Defence force leader.

"I knew something was up so I came here" Kuri explained taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"do you ever sleep?" Axel asked.

Kuri laughed. "crime never sleeps" She explained taking another sip from her coffee. "and neither do I!"

"explains the coffee addiction" Xemnas whispered to Axel and Larxene.

"crime never sleeps" She explained taking another sip from her coffee. "and neither do I!"

"um didn't you just say that?" Axel asked.

"crime never sleeps" She explained taking another sip from her coffee. "and neither do I!"

"what are you guys doing here?" Scarlet asked scaring the crap out of Xemnas.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!!"

Scarlet pretended not to hear and she walked towards Kuri.

"Kuri aren't you supposed to be sleeping on the couch?"

"crime never sleeps" She explained taking another sip from her coffee. "and neither do I!"

Scarlet sighed and looked into her cup. "no wonder she's on repeat. She's drinking decaf" Scarlet snatched the coffee away from Kuri who hissed at Scarlet. "Let's get you some espresso"

Kuri smiled and followed Scarlet out of the showers like a puppy. "by the way why is Cobalt still attached to your arm?" Kuri asked pointing at the sleeping boy.

"Dad hasn't un-chained us yet and Cobalt's a very heavy sleeper" she said dragging Cobalt across the floor and the only word that came out of Cobalt's mouth was "oww" while he was still asleep.

Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion and Xion: drama room

"no Xion! Coffee is bad!" Zexion explained.

"I WANT COFFEE!!!" Xion whined like a little child in a shopping district during December.

"but you can't have coffee"

"I WANT COFFEE AND I WANT IT NOW!!" She pouted.

"That cute pout may work on some people but it doesn't work on me!"

Xion started crying and then threw a temper tantrum.

Lexeaus groaned. "Zexion! Just give her the damn coffee already! she's driving me nuts!"

Zexion looked at Lexeaus, then at Xion, then at Vexen who was screaming 'HHHYYAAAA!!! TAKE THAT VAMPIRE BUNNIES!!' then back at Lexeaus. "okay I'll get your coffee"

Coffee machine

"Decaf, Espresso, cappuccino, black coffee, java or white coffee?" Zexion asked.

"hmm…Cappuccino!"

"what are you guys doing here?" Scarlet asked.

"DON'T YOU GUYS SLEEP?!!" Zexion yelled.

"Crime never sleeps" Kuri said. "and neither do I"

Scarlet sighed. "Someone's on repeat, why are you guys here anyway?"

Zexion looked at Scarlet, then at Cobalt, then at Kuri and then to Xion watching the coffee being made right before her huge puppy eyes. "…pixie hunting"

"You said there's no such thing as pixies!" Xion yelled.

"No I said there's no such thing as fairies"

Xion gasped. "everybody clap!!" She marched through the cafeteria clapping.

Scarlet stared at her awkwardly. "I thought Xion was sane and mature"

"not while she has her tiny little hands on coffee"

Xigbar, Marluxia and Luxord: hall

The large bodies stormed across the hallway.

"COME BACK HERE!!!" Xigbar yelled.

"you could always use your guns?" Luxord suggested.

Xigbar paused. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME UP WITH THAT SOONER?!!"

Luxord sighed. "I've said that 5 times while we were chasing them!!"

"you have?"

Luxord face palmed. "JUST SHOOT THE HEARTLESS ALREADY!!"

Marluxia ran towards them "It's alright! I destroyed them while you two were arguing!"

Xemnas and Saix: gym

Xemnas looked at the heartless detector v 7.89. "looks like the only two heartless were destroyed. Let's go back to headquarters" Xemnas turned around and saw Saix carrying 2 pairs of underwear. "oh boy"

Castle that never was: 7 am

Roxas walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed. "ah it's nice to be going back to sleep" he thought as he shut his eyes hoping to have a nice sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Roxas Groaned "IT'S 7!! AW (Shadow)!"

Lunch: Cafeteria

The six nobodies were fast asleep resting their heads on the table and the staff members on the other table were doing the same thing.

"these exchange students are weird ya" Wakka said.

**End**

* * *


	20. We all scream for ice cream

**We all scream for ice cream**

Day 80

"oh, Cobalt" Scarlet said with an unusually shojo twinkle in her eye. "we shall be bffs"

"yeah!" Cobalt agreed. "and maybe even more" Scarlet gave him a glare.

The six nobodies plus friends stared at Scarlet and Cobalt. "what are they doing?" Kairi asked.

"seems as though they want to get out of the hand cuffs" Kuri said and took a sip out of her espresso. "though with their terrible acting I'm not so sure they'll be able to get out. Poor kids"

Sephiroth walked towards them holding his sword and sliced the chain of the handcuffs. "Glad to know you have learnt your lesson" Sephiroth smiled and walked away, as soon as he was gone they both sighed with relief.

"OH MY GOD I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME!!" Scarlet yelled in joy.

"wait how did you guys get to sleep?" Yuna asked.

"what do you think we did?" Cobalt smirked which sent chills up everyone's spine and blushes on everyone's face. Scarlet gave him a slap.

"WE DID NOTHING! I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR DAYS!!!!"

Kuri smiled. "join the club I haven't slept in a year"

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "that's not very healthy ya" Wakka said.

"what ever"

"you notice something?" Zexion said, "Roxas and Xion have been in the same position and haven't moved once…not even their mouths"

Everyone looked towards Roxas and Xion who just sat there not changing their facial expression at all. "don't be shy guys!" Axel said and poked Roxas but he fell over, he still stayed in that same position. Axel screamed like a girl.

"ROXAS!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YA?!!!"

"wait a minute!" Rikku looked at Roxas and Xion. "THEY'RE NOT THE REAL ROXAS AND XION!! THEY'RE CARDBOARD!!!"

Kuri sprung up from her chair and ran towards the cardboard Roxas shaking it back and forth. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ROXAS AND XION!!! TALK MISTER!!!"

"I'm sitting on a table full of idiots" Paine mumbled.

"hey there's a note at the back" Riku looked behind cardboard Xion and read the note.

_Dear friends,  
Roxas and I have been kidnapped by some mob known as the Gelato Family. Don't ask me where I found the time to write this just hurry up and save us_

Xion

"the gelato family?" Neko questioned. "weren't they the ones who sent me a whole tank of ice cream"

"yes they were" Scarlet said, "Those idiots don't even know what we look like"

Xion and Roxas: in a giant freezer

Roxas and Xion were tied up to chairs facing away from eachother. "So…Cold" Xion said slowly.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" Roxas yelled. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Xion kicked him in the back of his calves. "CALM DOWN!!"

"Now now Xion! don't panic now"

"I'm not panicking"

"It's okay to be scared"

"Roxas?"

"There's nothing to worry about just stay calm"

"Roxas?!"

"OH FOR GODS SAKES XION BE CALM WILL YA!!!" Xion kicked him in the back of his calves again.

Suddenly a tall fat man with no hair at all walked into the freezer wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of shorts. He didn't seem cold at all.

"Aren't you cold?" Roxas asked.

"the gelato family never gets cold!" The man yelled. "but if you guys are freezing put on these!" he threw two Hawaiian shirts towards the nobodies.

"what's with the Hawaiian shirts?" Roxas asked.

The bald man leant towards Roxas and Xion. "the boss is obsessed with Hawaiian stuff"

The door opened again revealing two shorter men wearing the same thing the bald man was wearing. "bring them in McKenzie!" one of them said.

"Sorbei wants to see them" the other one said.

"okay!" McKenzie untied Roxas and Xion and took them out of the freezer to see Sorbei.

Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, Kuri, Paine, Yuna, Rikku Scarlet and Neko: Library

"this means war!" Scarlet said looking scarier than usual.

"DOES THAT MEAN WE GET TO TEST OUT OUR BATTLE SUITS?!" Neko asked. Larxene, Axel, Zexion, Kuri, Paine, Yuna, Rikku and Demyx looked at the Demon Sisters with confused looks. "battle suits?"

"yes Neko! That means we get to test out our battle suits"

Scarlet removed the big book on boring stuff, encyclopaedia of earwax, the emo bunny and a whole shelf of books. A keyboard appeared and Scarlet played the mission impossible theme.

_Dunanan_

Dunanan

Dunanan

Neko played the last two keys

_Nanan_

The bookcase disappeared into the floor and revealed. "kay guys! hop into the elevator!"

Everyone else stared at the elevator "ELEVATOR?!"

Xion and Roxas: with the Gelato Family

Xion and Roxas walked into the office. The room was dark and cold. The only light came from the sunlight from outside two tiny windows. The man named Sorbei was facing away from them.

"So Demon sisters" Sorbei turned around on his desk chair. "we meet at last"

Roxas and Xion's eyes widened. "WE'RE NOT THE DEMON SISTERS!!" Xion yelled.

"I'M A DUDE!" Roxas yelled.

"but you look so adorable"

Roxas frowned. "_not the response I had in mind_" He thought.

"LOUIE!! JOEY!! YOU BROUGHT ME THE WRONG GUYS!!!"

"but boss! they look like the type to blow up stuff"

"They're just kids!! AND ONE'S A BOY"

Louie looked at Xion. "but she could be one of the demon sisters boss…she's a girl"

"I WILL NEVER BE AS CRAZY AND PSYCHOTIC AS SCARLET AND NEKO!!"

Sorbei looked interested. "So you know the Demon sisters, in that case we'll keep you hostage so we can lure the real Demon sisters over here"

Demon sisters basement

The elevator stopped and the Demon sisters walked out of the elevator normally but the others struggled to stand up. "oh did we warn you that this would be fast?" Neko asked.

"no…you didn't" Axel and Demyx said and collapsed on the floor.

Everyone else stared at the room below the stairs. "w-w-w-w-what's this?!!" Zexion stuttered. The place they had arrived at was a huge underground cavern with gadgets and gizmos galore.

"our basement" Scarlet responded.

"THAT'S YOUR BASEMENT?!!" the 4 nobodies yelled.

"well actually it's our basement's basement"

Kuri raised an eyebrow but then spotted. "OH! EM! GEE! IS T-T-THAT THE S-S-S-SPY DETECTER VERSION 6.5 thousand"

"yeah," Scarlet shrugged. "The yakuza gave this to us as tribute and we're about to get version 7 in"

"that's still in the making" Kuri's jaw dropped. "The prototype hasn't even been revealed to the public yet."

"so they say," she gave a dark menacing smirk. "Now Neko!! To the battle suit changer!!"

Neko raised an eyebrow.

"just… get behind the curtains"

"okay!"

Xion and Roxas: Tied up again

McKenzie was supposed to watch the hostages in case they try to escape but he wanted to make some new friends so he told them some horrible jokes. Xion and Roxas stayed quiet for a while.

"_There were three boys, One was named Manners, the second one was named shut up and the third one was named (shadow). One day (shadow) fell over and Manners tried to help him up, so then the policeman drives by and asked shut up 'What is your name?' 'Shut Up' 'What is your name?' 'Shut Up' 'HAVE YOU NO MANNERS!' 'yeah! He's over there picking up (shadow)_" McKenzie laughed. "wasn't that funny!"

Xion and Roxas stared at McKenzie in silence. The only noise that was heard was the crickets.

"okay how about this: _A Panda walked into a bar one day and ordered food. The bartender gave him the food and 10 minutes later he asked the Panda for the bill and the Panda gets out a gun, shoots the bartender and leaves. A few days the Bartender confronts the Panda and asks "why did you shoot me?" "I'm a Panda, look me up on the dictionary" so the bartender goes home and looks up Panda. "Pandas: Eats shoots and leaves_" McKenzie laughed.

Xion and Roxas continued staring at McKenzie

"c'mon! there must be something that'll make you laugh!!"

"we don't have any emotions" Xion answered.

"OH YOU POOR THINGS!!" McKenzie said. "give me a hug!"

"we can't" Roxas said, "we're tied up"

"oh you poor things! I'll just untie the rope and we can get ice cream"

_"what an idiot"_ they thought.

Basement

Neko appeared out of the curtain in her pink battle suit with a tail that has missiles, ears that hear like a bat, claws coming out of the hands and a hello kitty sign at the front.

"hello kitty makes battle suits now?" Larxene asked.

"didn't you know that? They do tanks and machine guns too."

Scarlet appeared out of the curtain wearing a light weight armour, with a pair of boosters on the boots and carrying a long sword that sparked with electricity, there were several types of explosive attached to her belt and she was wearing a skin tight out fit (imagine Lara Croft's gear in Cradle of Life.) "I prefer traditional fighting"

"It's a shame you don't have your own weapons" Neko said. "you can borrow some of our stuff."

Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion walked away from Kuri, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Scarlet and Neko, summoned their weapons and came back.

"we never ordered those chakrams" Scarlet said.

"um…they came from the back"

"and we never ordered those kunai"

"um…also from the back"

Scarlet and Neko shrugged. "LET'S GO!!"

Ice Cream factory

"do ya think the boss will drown them in ice cream?" Joey asked.

"what do ya think? He always drowns his enemies in ice cream?" Louie replied

From above

Neko sighed happily. "what a way to go"

She received awkward stares from the others.

"Wow! I've never been to an ice cream factory before! Let alone a mafia owned ice cream factory" Rikku said.

"wouldn't you rather go to willy wonka's chocolate factory?" Paine asked. "at least that's not owned by the mafia"

Scarlet sighed. "boy you guys need to get up to date with these things. It went under mafia control like a decade ago."

From below

"hey guys?!" Joey and Louie turned around."can I give these kids ice cream?" McKenzie asked.

"_Kids?_" Roxas and Xion thought.

"McKenzie?! THOSE ARE OUR HOSTAGES NOT OUR GUESTS?!!!" Louie yelled

"b-b-b-b-but! They're so cute!!!"

"_CUTE?!_"

"no McKenzie we're not giving them Ice cream or keeping them" Joey said. "besides the boss will most likely drown them in ice cream"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"

Everyone turned around and saw.

"NEKO!! YOU IDIOT!!" Axel yelled from above.

Larxene whacked Axel on the back of his head but got a sore hand from his spiky hair. "YOU IDIOT YOU BLEW OUR COVER!!!"

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" Louie yelled.

The defence force jumped down from above. "WE'RE THE EXCHANGE STUDENT DEFENCE FORCE!!" Kuri, Yuna and Rikku yelled as they posed while Paine just stood next to them.

Joey, Louie and McKenzie looked at the defence force, then at the hostages and back to the defence force.

"These are the exchange students from The Land of dragons?" They stared at Xion and Roxas. "they don't look Chinese" McKenzie commented.

"why does everyone say that?!" Demyx asked from above.

"Defence force is very small! What kind of force is that"

"The defence force is an elite group of fan girls who defend the exchange students from any harm" Scarlet said.

"and who are you?"

Scarlet grabbed Neko's arm. "we're the demon sisters!" they yelled. Scarlet drew out her electric sword and Neko spiked up her missile tail, "in battle suits!"

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DEMON SISTERS!!!"

"that's right, you've been messing with our friends and we're not very happy" Neko gave them a dark menacing look.

_Once again the following scenes are too violent to be shown on this fan fiction let's see what the hate club is up to_:

"Our enemies have disappeared for today" Tidus said. "so let's just sit down and jot down some notes."

The door to the janitors closet opened. "hey kids!" Auron said, "I'm here for the rent and could you pass me a mop and a bucket some kid threw up in the toilets"

Leon sighed and gave Auron 500 munny, a mop and a bucket.

"thanks guys!" and Auron in a very un-Auron like way, counting his munny with a grin on his face. "my debt shall be paid soon"

_and we're back_

Joey and Louie were on the ground with lots of bruises, scars and there was a lot of blood on the ground

"JOEY!! LOUIE!! SPEAK TO ME!!!" McKenzie cried.

"well job's done!" Scarlet said, "let's go back"

"what about me?" Sorbei said from behind them, ice cream in hand.

Scarlet rushed to him with her sword landing right next to his throat. "you and I need to have a talk" she said evilly and took Sorbei to the next room

after school

"well that was interesting" Zexion said,

"didn't know my favourite ice cream was made by the mafia" Roxas said.

"HI!!" a strange but familiar voice came from behind the nobodies.

"McKenzie?!"

"I came here to give you guys your ice cream" he passed an ice cream cone to Roxas. "hey where's the girl?"

Locker room

"could this day get any worse" Xion muttered under her breath while she tried to open the door to her locker. "huh?" The door wouldn't open. "oh great!" She tried pulling the door, kicking it and even punching it.

"Xion?!"

She turned around and saw Riku looking like he saw ghosts in go-go boots and he was as red as a cherry.

"oh hey Riku!" Xion said while kicking her locker in frustration.

"wait…did you give me this note?"

Xion looked towards Riku raising an eyebrow. "what note?" Riku passed it to her and her eyes widened

_Meet me in the locker room at 4pm if you wanna have some 'fun'_

"EEEEEHHHHHH???!!!!!!!"


	21. To the Beach

**N-E: here's an actual chapter of SMHS**

**Larxene: bout time!! **

**N-E: SHUT UP!! *throws a TV at Larxene* Anyway I looked at my reviews and I have more than 100 O_O geez I didn't think it'd get that many reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all your reviews**

**

* * *

**

****

Day 96

The members of the Organization were planning to go back to their regular routine for the weekend which was collecting hearts until the sun went down. Fortunately for today Xemnas has let them go to the beach for the weekend on Destiny Islands to relax and have fun.

Though shopping for beach gear isn't exactly the best thing the organization has ever done.

Surfside on Destiny Islands: 11 am

"I want to buy these trunks!" Demyx held out a pair of blue Hawaiian trunks to the Superior.

"to expensive!" Xemnas said.

"How about this?" Xion held out a dark blue bikini

"WOMEN SHOULD NOT EXPOSE THAT MUCH SKIN!!!"

"how come Larxene gets to wear one?"

"because she's a (dusk) now get this instead" He gave Xion a one-piece instead which didn't look too bad but it wasn't as nice as the bikini.

Larxene punched Xemnas across the store and he landed in the surfboard section. "DON'T CALL ME A (dusk) YOU SISSY!!"

Xemnas emerged from the pile of surfboards. "Xigbar, can you pay for the items?" He gave his wallet to Xigbar who was holding a surfboard.

"hey! I'm going surfing ya!"

"you've been hanging out with that Wakka kid haven't you?" Xemnas asked.

"he's cool!"

Larxene nudged Xion, "hey if you don't want to wear that one piece wear this" She shoved an aqua blue tankini in her hands and took the one piece out of her hands , "It's decent so then Xemnas won't freak out but it's not so decent so them you can get a certain boy's attention" she explained with a wink.

"what boy?"

"y'know that boy" She said and winked again.

"can you stop winking?" Xion asked sounding a little annoyed.

"sure!" Larxene said and winked once more but received a glare from Xion.

Beach: 12 pm

The beach was crowded.

"nice, quiet and peaceful…yeah right!" Axel mumbled.

"AXEL?!!!"

Axel turned around slowly and his expression changed from bored to surprised. "DAMN IT WHY ARE YOU STALKING US??!!!"

"we're not stalking you" Sora said, "we were heading to the beach ourselves, hey nice trunks"

Axel sighed. The other nobodies noticed that their slightly sane friends were on the beach.

"oh so the rest of your family are here" Kairi said. "HI GUYS!"

Everyone besides Roxas, Demyx and Xion moved away.

"what's wrong with them?"

"they think you're a (berserker)" Selphie mumbled.

"huh?!"

"NOTHING!"

"heeeyyy Mullet! Blonday! Shawtay! Spikay! What's up ya?!" Wakka yelled.

Xion sighed. "why must I be shortie or shawtay?!"

Riku wasn't very happy either. "I told you I didn't want to go to the beach today, why did you guys drag me out here?!"

Xion's cheeks flushed. She'd been trying to avoid him ever since that incident but he seems to always be there.

Flash back

"_Xion?!"_

_She turned around and saw Riku looking like he saw ghosts in go-go boots and he was as red as a cherry. _

"_oh hey Riku!" Xion said while kicking her locker in frustration._

"_wait…did you give me this note?"_

_Xion looked towards Riku raising an eyebrow. "what note?" Riku passed it to her and her eyes widened _

_"Meet me in the locker room at 4pm if you wanna have some 'fun'"_

"_EEEEEHHHHHH???!!!!!!!" Xion screamed. "It's not like that at all! I mean I really like you but"_

"_You really like me?" Riku smirked._

"_Yes…I mean no…I mean…uuuhh!" Xion turned away with her face as red as a cherry. "I didn't give you that note by the way"_

"_Okay, I believe you. Must be some prank" Riku sighed. He threw the note in the bin and left the locker room. Xion hit her head on her locker door. _

"_I'm such an idiot!"_

_end  
_  
"Because it's a nice sunny day and the exchange students are here too!" Sora explained pointing at Axel, Roxas, Xion and Demyx. "And also your fan club/ exchange student hate club girls wanted to see you shirtless!"

"huh?!!" Riku panicked.

Dozens of girls fainted, had a nosebleed, had a seizure or just took a photo…it lasts longer, though most of the girls took photos of Axel, Demyx and Roxas.

"oh and the exchange student fan club are here as well"

"great we're just here for fan service" Axel mumbled.

"SURFS UP!!!" Demyx screamed, stole Xigbar's surfboard and hit the waves.

"well we didn't come here to be miserable so lets go!" Kairi suggested.

1 pm

Demyx continued surfing all day. "GIVE ME BACK MY SURFBOARD" Xigbar yelled from the shore. "YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN CAN'T YOU!!"

"sshhh!! They're not supposed to know that! WOOOHOOO!!"

Axel, Roxas and Riku: shore

"running away from fan girls is tiring" Riku said,

Axel grinned. "but they're after my hot body!" he posed but then a wave knocked him over. "so…weak!"

"what's the big deal? It's just water" Riku said. Axel hissed and ran far away from the ocean.

Riku looked at Roxas who just gave him a shrug.

"good afternoon gentlemen"

Riku and Roxas looked like they saw a ghost modelling for boys gone wild. "WHY DO YOU KEEP POPPING OUT OF NO WHERE?!!!"

Scarlet smirked. She was wearing a black bikini with little red dynamite cherries making a pattern. "We're here for the blitz ball match, Hate club vs. Defence force"

Suddenly The defence force ran out of the water and was in their usual poses…in bikinis. Not so far away Tidus had a nose bleed. Roxas sighed happily. "curse you passions of youth"

"HEY DON'T CHEAT ON YOUR MAN!!" Xion yelled from across the beach.

"…I'M NOT GAY XION!!!"

"SURE YOUR NOT!!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!!" Xion ran over to the boys. "hey where's Axel?"

"a little kitty got his paws wet" Riku said with a smirk but as soon as he looked towards Xion his face flushed and he looked away. "Nice swimsuit"

"um…thanks you?" Xion said sounding a little embarrased but then she just brushed off that comment

"Excuse me! We have children here!" Roxas said as he dragged Neko away from the near by ice cream stand. Neko was in a pink hello kitty one piece.

"HEY I DIDN'T GET MY ICE CREAM" she whined.

2 pm: Volleyball

"hey! Larxene, Xion wanna play volleyball?" Selphie asked

"sure!" Larxene said,

"volleyball?"

Sephie sighed, "y'know, that sport where you hit the ball over the net"

Xion shook her head.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT VOLLEYBALL IS?!!"

"Selphie" Larxene said, "she was to young to remember what Volleyball is" she sounded so dramatic that Zexion's face met his palm.

"ooh! Try it out it'll be fun" Selphie grabbed Xion's wrist and dragged her to where Kairi, Neko, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Kuri and Scarlet were. All of the other girls wore bikinis except for Neko.

Cobalt, Roxas, Riku, Inu and Axel: behind the paupu tree

"hey man!" Roxas waved to Cobalt and Inu. Both were pointing binoculars to the group.

"SHHHHHH!!" Cobalt fixed his binoculars on a certain group of girls. He had a tissue up his nose to prevent an oncoming nose bleed. "oh this is why I love the beach. Look at that bust on Scarlet" he smirked. (As previously explained Scarlet's a D cup)

"you're spying on them?!" Riku yelled.

"SSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Inu fixed his binoculars on another group of girls. "ah! Mary Sue! She's so perfect!"

The three boys raised an eyebrow.

"well if you wanted to spy on them I have more pairs of binoculars in my bag" Inu said. Chucking a carry bag in their direction.

"I would never sink so low as to…as…hey is that Yuna in a bikini?" Axel said slightly distracted.

"it sure is!" Cobalt said. Though he still was ogling Scarlet's chest.

"AXEL GROW SOME BACK BONE!!" Roxas pouted. "AND PRIDE MAN!"

A dark aura sprung up from behind them.

"ARE YOU STARING AT MY DAUGHTER??!!!!" Xemnas yelled from behind.

Cobalt flinched. "Which one? The Blonde one or the Raven haired one"

"Raven haired!!"

"No way! She's as flat as a board!" he smirked." I'm looking at Scarlet" Cobalt pointed towards Scarlet.

Xemnas grabbed the binoculars off Cobalt. His eyes popped out of his skull. "Whoa! Look at the bust on that one"

Suddenly a volley ball hit Xemnas right in the face leaving two dents around the eyes where Xemnas saw through the binoculars. He looked like Harry Potter without the rims or the scar.

"Scarlet" Yuna said on the sand when the ball came rolling back, "That doesn't count as a point"

"oh don't worry" Scarlet gave her a menacing smile. "I knew where my target was"

With the other members

"HELP!!" Xigbar yelled from not so far into the sea. "I'M DROWNING!!"

"OH NO!" Xaldin yelled, "WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM!"

"Oh look!" Marluxia pointed, "it's the life savers"

The life savers ran very very slowly towards Xigbar. It took about 20 minutes just to get to the water.

"You know what!" Vexen said, "these guys are taking too long"

"LEXEAUS!!!" Luxord yelled. Lexeaus was there right away.

"YES!"

"Go save Xigbar!"

Lexeaus pushed past the lifesavers who fell into the water very slowly. He fought the waves as he went through the sea like a torpedo and came to Xigbar's rescue.

"oh no! He'll need the kiss of life!!" Marluxia squealed.

"No need" Lexeaus said calmly. He hit Xigbar's chest and all the water he swallowed came out like a fountain. "We've got to get him to hospital!"

"Why? He's breathing perfectly!" Xaldin said looking at Xigbar checking out the ladies in their swimsuits.

"I may have broken a few ribs" Lexeaus muttered distinctively

5 pm: Destiny Islands Seaside hotel

The sun was starting to set and families started to go home. Xemnas booked 4 hotel rooms for the Organization.

Xaldin, Luxord, Xemnas and Saix: Room No. 24

"now! Now! Saix! Don't rip up the pillow!" Xemnas told the rabid dog but Saix jumped onto the bed. "NO SAIX! DOWN!!" Xemnas ordered. Saix ripped up the pillow on Xemnas's bed. "aw (shadow)"

"Can you keep it down!" Luxord yelled. "We're trying to play a game here"

"got any 2s?" Xaldin asked.

"go fish!"

Vexen, Zexion, Lexeaus and Marluxia: Room No. 25

Zexion sat on his bed trying to read "The tales of Beedle The Bard" but he was constantly interrupted by Vexen and Marluxia

"I WANT TO BE NEXT TO THE WINDOW!!" Marluxia whined.

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!!!"

"Lexeaus?" Zexion asked, "Can you shut them up"

"Sure thing" Lexeaus grinned and cracked his knuckles.

Larxene and Xion: room 26

The only women in the Organization got to share a room.

"I wonder if any of those sick old men will spy on us?" Larxene asked.

"With drill sergeant Mansex around, I don't think so"

Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Xigbar: Room No. 27

As soon as Xigbar got back from the hospital he went into his Room only to find.

"THREE LITTLE NOBODIES JUMPING ON THE BED! ONE FELL OFF AND BUMPED HIS HEAD!!" Demyx fell off the bed and bumped his head by accident.

"ow that hurts! Xigbar I got an owie"

Xigbar sighed. "Great! I'm baby sitting"

Hall way

"we better get to the Bath house before it gets to crowded" Larxene suggested.

Xion nodded and gave her a wide grin before bumping into another guest. "oh! Sorry about that!"

"it's okay! …XION?!"

Xion recognised that voice. "Riku?! What are you doing here?!" She slightly blushed when she realised she was just wearing a bathrobe and carrying a towel.

Larxene grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You're stalking Shortie! Aren't you??!!!"

"What?! No! We're staying at this hotel as well"

Pool

"EXCHANGE STUDENTS?!!!" Tidus yelled in shock

"Please!…………… We're transfer students now!" Axel yelled.

"CANNON BALL!!" Demyx yelled. His cannon ball caused Mary Sue and the other hate club girls to get soaked.

"This is why I joined the Hate club!" Mary yelled.

Inu sighed "she like a goddess"

"I thought you weren't like your brother" Kuri said.

"……be quiet will ya"

Hall

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked,

"Well, Xemnas planned a weekend vacation to the beach, didn't know you guys would be here" Larxene groaned.

"how about you?" Xion asked.

"Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and I are here to see the blitz ball match"

"DUDE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DATE HER?!!" Larxene whispered into Riku's ear

Suddenly a dark evil aura came from behind.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS!!!" Xemnas yelled.

"WE'RE NOT YOUR DAUGHTERS SISSY!!" Larxene yelled.

"I better go" Xion said ran to the bath house.

"I see why you don't date Xion; with that guy around I wouldn't date Xion" Riku raised and Eyebrow. "If I was a dude that is" she waved good bye and caught up with Xion, which left poor Riku standing in the hallway looking confused.

"Are all Chinese people weird?"

Wakka looked up from his sandwich…don't as why he had one.

"Well ya, ya!"

* * *

**N-E:** **that is the end of this chapter but don't worry the next chapter has the blitz ball match between the Defence force and the Hate club**

**Zexion: all this because you blew up the science lab**

**Demyx: THAT WAS ALL AXEL'S FAULT!!!**

**N-E: until next time on Secret mission: High school**

**end**


	22. Time for Blitzball

**Day 97**

Seaside Hotel: 7:30 am

It was a nice morning on the beach. The winds were calm and the sea was flowing smoothly. This was the first time the Organization XIII woke up in a different world

Zexion, Marluxia, Vexen and Lexeaus: room 25

"TAKE THAT MARSHMELLOW GLADIATORS!!!!"

Zexion, Lexeaus and Marluxia fell off their beds in surprise.

"who made that noise?!!" Marluxia screamed.

Zexion pointed at Vexen who was yelling "HYYAAAA!!!!" in his sleep.

Larxene and Xion: room 26

Xion had learnt something new about her room mate. She snores so loud the whales could have a conversation with her.

Ocean

_Sea creatures Translations_

"Who keeps on insulting my mother?" the Tidus whale asked.

"I dunno arf" The Wakka seal answered.

"I'M GONNA GET THOSE EXCHANGE MAMmals-!!" The Yuna whale swam passed the group and the Tidus whale shut up for a long time.

"well looks like we found a solution to calm him down arf" the Wakka seal said.

"you didn't figure it out earlier" The Selphie star fish said. "you're an idiot"

Zexion: room 25: 7:45 am

A knock came from the door. "room service"

Zexion opened the door. "Neko?"

"what are you talking about?" the small hotel staff member said. "I'm…uh…Signor. Nekou"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "No you're not. You're Neko" he muttered.

"but look at my facial hair!" Signor. Nekou stroked Her…I mean his moustache.

"hmm, that does look believable"

"and I'm Mistress. Scarletina" The lady behind Signor. Nekou said.

"you're definitely Scarlet" Zexion said. "I recognise that bust anywhere"

Scarletina poured her coffee on his head. "I'm so sorry sir!" she said sarcastically.

"I think I deserved that" Zexion thought.

Sora, Riku and Wakka: Room 45

A knock came from the door. "Room service!" Signor Nekou said.

Riku opened the door. "morning Neko and Scarlet"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!! I'M SIGNOR NEKO AND THIS IS MADAM SCARLETINA!!"

"sure and I'm a princess of heart"

"I KNEW YOU LOOKED TOO FEMININE TO BE A GUY!!!" Riku sulked as he heard that comment from 'Signor. Nekou'.

Larxene and Xion: Room 26

A knock came from the door. "room servIIICCCCCEEEE!!!!"

Larxene grabbed Signor. Nekou by the collar of her shirt. "I COULD SENSE YOUR EVIL FROM A MILE AWAY!!!" She yelled. "TAKE OFF THAT DAMN MOUSTACHE!!"

"I don't know madam, this moustache is starting to get to me" Larxene ripped the fake moustache off Neko. "OOOWWWW!!!!"

"why are you guys pretending to be room service?" Xion asked.

"Well the Yakuza owns this hotel so we get free trips here and we wanted to know if you were supporting our team because it's fun to see Tidus look bad"

"okay!"

Blitz ball stadium: 2:30 pm

The beach was once again crowded. The greatest Blitzball match of Destiny high was about to begin.

"And introducing………THE DEMONNNNNIIIIIIICCC DEFENCE FOOOOORRRRCCCEE!!" The announcer yelled from his safe little box.

"GO DEFENCE FORCE!!" Everyone from the crowd yelled.

"_AND NOW INTRODUCING!!!!! Tidus and his gang_"

"HEY!!" Tidus yelled angrily. "WHY DON'T WE GET AN AWESOME OPENING?!!"

"_because you guys suck now let's begin!_"

1 hour later

It's been an hour and so far the score was 2 to 1 . You want to know why the Hate club was loosing. Cobalt was their goal keeper.

"oh dear! My bikini has fallen off" Scarlet lied. Cobalt turned around looking very curious.

"ANOTHER GOAL FOR THE DEFENCE FORCE!!"

"ah (shadow)" Cobalt cursed. "missed it again"

**3 to 1**

"damn! We're loosing!" Tidus cursed.

The horn went off signalling half time.

"well looks like it's half time folks" The commentator said. "we'll be back in 20 minutes"

Larxene, Roxas, Xion and Zexion: In the food court

"well…that was interesting" Zexion said.

"why are we watching Blitz ball again?" Roxas asked taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"Because we want to see the hate club get thrashed" Larxene yelled enthusiastically.

"especially Leon!" Xion said with an evil glint in her eye. "hey why aren't the others watching?"

Larxene pointed behind the pot plant. "you see the Superior? He's watching if Spoon head's going to make any moves"

"how come he's defensive over Xion and not you?" Zexion asked.

"Cause He wants at least one of his daughters to stay innocent" Larxene smirked. Zexion, Roxas and Xion felt a twitch in their eyes.

"you mean…"

_The game will be back on in 5 minutes_

"We better go" Roxas suggested.

Stadium

The crowd was cheering for the defence force. No one cheered for the hate club though.

"And we're back! Today is a glorious day for blitz ball! The sun is shining! The birds are singing and"

"START THE GAME ALREADY!!!!" Kairi yelled.

"Alright! Geez…no need to be angry, LET THE GAME BEGIN!!"

1 hour later

**3 to 4**

"Hey why can't we get a goal?" Paine asked.

"Looks like Cobalt's resisting" Rikku pointed to the end of the court.

"Oh Cobalt" Scarlet said seductively "let's have some fun"

"Must…resist" Cobalt mumbled angrily.

"Come here Cobalt" Scarlet swum away from the goal.

"I'M COMING!!!" Cobalt chased after Scarlet.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! THE HATE CLUB'S GOAL KEEPER IS SWIMMING AWAY FROM THE GOAL" Demyx yelled.

"Demyx? Why are you in the commentator's box?" Axel asked.

Demyx shrugged. "it looked like fun"

"And where's the commentator?"

"Uh"

Suddenly a loud thump came from the closet.

"Demyx" Axel growled.

"oh fine! I'll let him out"

Meanwhile

Cobalt was still swimming away from the goal.

"COBALT!! COME BACK HERE!!" Tidus yelled.

While the hate club was distracted Yuna scored the final goal.

"THE DEMONIC DEFENCE FORCE WINS!!" The crowd was cheering for the winning team.

Tidus looked at the score board. "AH (shadow)!"

After party: 9 pm

Everyone besides the hate club and Inu sat around the bon fire telling scary stories. Larxene turned on her torch.

_There was once a married couple living in twilight town. They were very poor, they had no food, no money and certainly no children. The man left his home to go to work but his wife was very curious as to why he was working but had no money so she followed him._

She looked into the window and saw her husband with another woman, children, money and food. She was so angry with him she wanted him dead.

When he came back home his wife served him his wine. What he didn't know was that the wine was poisoned and once he took a sip he dropped down on the floor, dead.

The woman needed to hide the body so she put her husband's body into a black coffin and buried him five miles away.

One stormy night she heard something say

"Black coffin. Five miles away from your house"

Everyone started to shiver.

_The woman woke up alarmed and she thought she was hearing things so she went back to bed._

"Black coffin. Four miles away from your house"

she heard it again but this time it was closer.

"Black coffin. Three miles away from you house"

The woman started to panic. She ran downstairs, looked outside but nothing was there

"black coffin. One mile away from your house"

She ran to her bedroom, pushed her bed to the door so what ever was after her couldn't get her.

"black coffin. At your front gate"

Larxene made the noise of a rusty gate opening. Everyone shivered even more, Neko and Roxas were both hugging Axel out of fear.

She opened the door to her closet and that's when she heard.

_"black coffin. At your front door"_

Larxene made a noise of a door opening. Neko and Roxas squeezed tighter.

"black coffin coming up your stairs"

Larxene knocked a plank of wood making the noise of something large coming up the stairs.

_The woman hid in her closet hoping it wouldn't get her._

"black coffin. In your bedroom"

Tears were running down her cheeks, she knew she had made a big mistake that night.

"black coffin. **RAWR!!"**

Roxas screamed like a little school girl then fainted, Axel screamed because Roxas fainted, Xion hugged Riku out of fear and everyone else screamed or hugged their peers. Xion looked towards Riku and they both blushed.

"oh, sorry" Xion let go immediately.

"it's okay" Riku said looking away.

_The next day her mother came to visit but when she came into the bedroom there was a dirty black coffin next to a white coffin stained with blood._

Scarlet yawned but not because she was tired. "Is it over?"

"oh you think you can do it better?" Larxene smirked. Scarlet gave everyone her creepy smile.

"I can actually"

_The following story is too much of anything to be shown anywhere let's see what the hate club is up to_

"CURSE YYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

10 minutes later

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU"

20 minutes later

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

1 hour later

"ex…change…students" Tidus coughed and collapsed onto the sand.

"What a lung capacity" Inu said.

"He is a blitz ball player" Leon answered.

_And we're back._

Everyone was screaming, wetting their pants and hugging their piers tighter. Some of them wet their pants so bad they ran into the water.

"Sora? Did you wet your pants?" Selphie asked.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!!!" Sora yelled.

"just asking"

"Your all wimps," Scarlet smirked then frowned whacking the hands that had been on her chest. "Cobalt stop groping my boobs out of terror."

"eh heh sorry."


	23. Xion in Wonderland? pt1

**N-E: thanks for all your reviews and here's the next chapter. I hope u enjoy it**

* * *

Day 110

World that never was

Xion angrily stormed down the hall. "Why do I live with these morons?" She was so angry she didn't even notice that there was a rabbit hole in the hall and Xion fell in. "SAIX!! HAVE YOU BEEN DIGGING HOLES AGAIN?!!! AAAAHHHH!!"

Wonderland?

Xion rubbed her head. "ow! My head" She looked around and asked herself. "Where am I?" There she was in a strange house at the bottom of the hole she fell through.

"Oh God! I'm going to be late!!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Riku!"

Riku looked a bit different. He wore a red coat, he had rabbit ears and he was carrying a watch he also had an extremely adorable fluffy tail.

"Huh? How did you know my name?" Riku asked

"Don't you recognise me?" She asked.

"I don't… but" He leaned closer to Xion. "You are by far the strangest yet cutest rabbit I've ever met"

"Rabbit? I'm not a Rabbit!" She looked up and saw... "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE RABBIT EARS!!!"

"Well duh! I'm a white rabbit" He looked at his watch. "Oh (Heartless) I'm going to be late!"

"Wait up!" She yelled to the Riku-Rabbit. "I don't know where I am" She followed Riku around the rabbit hole until he ran through a tiny door. "Huh? How did Riku get so small?" she glanced at a bottle with a note tied around it saying "Drink me" and a small key on the glass table. She grabbed both of them and unlocked the tiny door. She groaned when she realised that she couldn't fit in the small passage, if only she were smaller. "Boy I'm thirsty" She said to herself and without thinking took a gulp. She became smaller and smaller until she was 10 inches tall.

"Hey! Now Larxene's going to call me…mini shortie…ah crap"

* * *

World that never was

Roxas knocked on Xion's door. "Xion! Are you in there?" He knocked again. "Are you ignoring me because I ate the last ice cream? Sorry about that" there was still no response. "SUPERIOR!! XION'S IGNORING ME!!"

"XION! STOP IGNORING ROXAS!!"

Roxas opened the door. "YEAH QUIT IGNORING ME…oh…you're not there…OH NO!!! SHE'S RUN AWAY………AGAIN!!!"

* * *

Wonderland

"Now I can fit through the door!" she yelled in pride. "oh yeah I need the key!" She looked around for the key but realised that it was on the table. "ah crap!" she yelled.

"you could try eating that cake" A familiar voice said.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!" Xion yelled.

"That's not a way to greet strangers" Scarlet said looking up from her Alice in Wonderland book. "I'm Scarlet by the way"

Xion felt a twitch in her eye. "forget that key!" Xion summoned her keyblade and a beam of light unlocked the door.

"wow…is that some kind of new high tech key shaped laser?" she said flipping the page.

"…never mind"

Xion walked through the door but then a river of salty water knocked her right off her feet and she was in for a ride.

* * *

Meanwhile

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER HAS RUN AWAY AGAIN??!!" Xemnas yelled.

"Superior…she's not your daughter" Axel said.

"Not biologically!!!" Xemnas yelled. "I knew she'd run away with that spoon head!!"

"Calm down superior!" Roxas said but burst into tears. "XION'S ALL ALONE IN THE UNIVERSE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!"

Larxene gave Roxas a slap. "SHUT UP BLONDIE!! We just need to look for her in various worlds, in fact where does Riku live…they better not be getting it-"

"She still has her innocence…SHE STILL HAS HER INNOCENCE!!!" Xemnas repeated to himself while Roxas once again burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Superior" Larxene placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think she's a virgin anymore"

Xemnas in a mind theatre

"hey dad!" Xion waved.

"Hello my daughter…how are you?" Xemnas asked with a smile.

"Guess what? You're going to be a grandpa. I'm having a baby" she said with a cheerful smile on her face.

In reality

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Xemnas burst into tears.

"The superior is such a perverted overprotective father" Axel whispered in Larxene's ear.

"tell me about it"

* * *

Wonderland

Poor Xion was floating in the sea. "and here I thought things couldn't get worse" Xion sighed.

Suddenly a flash of orange came from the distance. It was Wakka, in the middle of the sea, swimming towards her. "EY!!! what's a girl like you doing in the middle of the sea of tears ya?"

"sea of tears?"

"yeah these tears come from some girl named…Xion I think?"

"I'm Xion!!…I didn't think I would cry so much that it could make a sea"

"you should stop watching those soap opera re-runs ya!"

"NEVER!!"

Wakka sweat-dropped. "we better get out of here! The piranhas are coming ya!"

Xion looked around. "I don't see any…OH MY GOD!!" there was a swarm of rapid thrusters coming right after them. "SWIM!!!!!" Xion and Wakka swum as fast as torpedos being shot from a navy submarine to the shore.

"Hello there" Scarlet waved.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!!" Wakka and Xion yelled.

"I'm the narrator, I'm supposed to be following you around" she said waving the book in their faces, whacking Wakka in the nose. "Book, see?"

"oh great" Xion muttered.

"Well I'm going to go now strange people who like soap operas and books" Wakka skittered away.

"Since the next couple of scenes are very boring we're going to skip scenes"

"wait then people won't get it"

Scarlet dragged Xion over to chapter 5.

Xaldin sat on a mushroom smoking from a hookah. He looked very different for you see, he's a caterpillar or at least is in a caterpillar costume. He looked at Xion and raised an eyebrow. "who ARE you?" he asked.

"It's me Xion!" She said. "why doesn't any one recognise me?!"

Xaldin took another puff from his hookah. "I've never seen you around, how did you get here?"

"well I fell through a strange hole, then I met Riku…as a rabbit, Then he kept on saying, "I'M LATE". He shrunk and I figured out that if you eat or drink something you grow larger or smaller…don't you find that strange?"

"oh it's perfectly normal" He took another puff.

"How is that normal?" Xion asked the caterpillar.

"I've seen a lot of queer things kid"

"Are you smoking weed?!"

"No" Xaldin's eyes shifted. "this is uh………magical…grass…it's…just too cool for an explanation"

Xion took the hookah away from the Xaldin-Caterpillar and threw it into a pond.

"MY WEED!!!" Xaldin screamed. Xion gave him a smirk. "YOU LITTE (Berserker)!!!"

"Now can you please tell me where I am and how to get out of here?" Xaldin raised an eyebrow.

"You're in wonderland. Haven't you looked at the tourist pamphlet?"

"what tourist pamphlet?"

"that one" Xaldin pointed to the pamphlet next to her. Xion picked it up and it said

_Welcome to wonderland_

Where caterpillars smoke weed  
Where Riku-rabbits run around with watches  
Where you're as big as you eat or drink  
Where we hail the reign of Queen Larxene of Hearts (and fear it)  
Whatever happens in this wonderful world to you…  
…Its not our problem.

"That was nice of them," Xion growled sarcastically. "How the hell is it supposed to help me?"

"didn't you read the back?"

"_Product of Cheshire Cat Tours. Home base the duchess's house_" "Which way is the duchess' place?" All of Xaldin's many limbs pointed right.

"uh…thank you Xaldin"

"no problem" Xaldin crawled off the mushroom to get his hookah and weed. "oh great…it's all wet"

Duchess's house.

Xion walked to the duchess's house and knocked on the door. "hello! Duchess?! You in there?"

"there's no use knocking"

"Leon?!"

Leon sat next to the door, he was wearing such formal clothes. "1. I'm on the same side of the door and 2. They're making so much noise they won't hear you" He was right. There was sneezing, constant howling and pottery being smashed.

"how can I get in"

Leon sighed. "Well if you were inside and knocked I'll let you out"

"yeah but how do I get inside?"

"Can you get in?"

Xion groaned and opened the door. "see ya!"

"DAMN IT!! CURSE YOU SHORTIE!!"

She walked into a large kitchen and there was Kuri sitting on a three legged stool nursing a baby and Zexion was leaning over the fire stirring a large cauldron with a lot of smoke coming out.

Xion sneezed when the smoke came in her direction "do you want some soup with your pepper?" Xion asked quietly but no one heard her. Kuri occasionally sneezed and so did the baby. She looked over to the cat who had a large grin on her face.

"excuse me?" Xion asked. "Why is you're cat grinning?"

"It's a Cheshire cat" Kuri said. "that's why it grins"

"I didn't know Cheshire cats grinned like that"

"they all do" Kuri said. "But you must be a stupid little girl if you didn't know that"

"excuse me?!" Xion growled.

Kuri stood up and hand the baby over to Xion. "Here you can nurse the baby if you like. I've got to play the croquet with the queen"Kuri walked out of the house leaving Xion, the baby and the Cheshire cat behind.

Xion looked at the baby's face and yelled. "TIDUS?!!!"

"give me my bottle exchange student!!!" Tidus whined.

"Is that really a baby" The Cheshire cat asked. Xion looked at the Cheshire cat and yelled. "NEKO?!!"

"You are very wise Alice"

"My name's Xion"

"oh right" Neko sweat-dropped. "as I had asked before, Are you sure that's a baby?"

"of course not it's Tid-" She looked at the baby and realised that she was no longer holding Tidus, she was now holding a shadow. Immediately she dropped the shadow and it ran out of the door. She blinked a few times. "Where am I?"

"You're in wonderland where everyone is mad, even I'm mad"

"no (shadow)"

"This is a children's book…watch your language. If your looking for directions the Mad hatter's this way" She pointed her paw to the left. "and the March hare is this way" she pointed her other paw to the right

"um…thanks but I just want to go home"

"I'm sorry this is the wrong book if you want magical prada and flying monkeys it's in the Wizard of Oz"

"No I don't want to go to Kansas" Xion sighed.

"Well I'll see you later" Neko disappeared but reappeared once again. "you going to play the croquet with the queen?"

"Well I wasn't invited so I guess I'll just visit these mad people you were talking about"

It wasn't a long distance from the duchess's house to the March Hare's house. She was sure it was the March Hare's house because the roof was thatched in fur and the chimneys looked like ears. There was a table under a tree in front of the house and Demyx and the Axel-Hare were having tea at it. Between them was a Roxas-dormouse who was used as an elbow rest for Demyx and Axel.

"No room for you shortie!" Demyx and Axel yelled when they saw Xion approach them.

"what are you talking about? There's plenty of room" Xion sighed angrily. "I guess I'll just be on my way now"

"WAIT!!" They yelled.

"What is it?!"

"nice outfit" Demyx said.

"What are you talking? I'm just wearing my coat-" Xion looked down and she wasn't wearing her organization coat. She was wearing her school uniform. "Why am I wearing this? It's Saturday"

"You didn't know you were wearing that?" Axel asked. Xion nodded and yawned after a while. "What time is it?"

"Tea time!" Axel smiled.

"well I know that! I meant what time is it?"

"It's six o' clock all the time" Axel held out his watch and waved it around.

"All the time?"

"Yes!"

"you guys are nuts!" Xion was on her way until Roxas yawned.

"Could you keep it down, I'm twying to sleep" he yawned once more.

Axel and Demyx gasped and yelled. "HE'S SO CUTE!!" and then they fainted.

"Oh dear, I made 'em faint again" Roxas yawned. "If you go right you can go to the card castle thingy"

"DAMN!! WHY MUST YOU BE SO ADORABLE!!" Xion yelled.

To be continued

* * *

**Larxene: WHY DOES SHORTIE GET TO BE ALICE!!**

**Xion: coz I'm awesome!**

N-E: please review!


	24. Xion in Wonderland? pt2

**N-E: hey guys sorry for the late update. School can be really annoying. Anyway here's the next chapter**

* * *

World that never was: 3 pm

"Superior!" Xigbar yelled. "I found Xion's cell phone!"

Xemnas snatched the phone off Xigbar. "Xion has gotten a phone message thingy"

_You mean a txt?_

"Yes that!…WHO SAID THAT?!!!"

_God!_

"Oh right!" He opened the phone

_Text message from: Rikku_

"Riku!!" Xemnas growled. "I KNEW SHE RAN OFF WITH HIM!!"

Meanwhile

"What's taking her so long?" Rikku asked. "I just wanted some help on the math homework"

* * *

Wonderland

A large rose tree stood near the entrance of the garden. The roses growing on them were white and there were three gardeners painting them red.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. "Quit splashing paint all over me!"

"I couldn't help it!" Sora yelled. "Inu jogged my elbow"

"That's right Sora! Lay the blame on someone else" Inu complained.

"You better not talk like that!" Sora said, "I heard Queen Larxene's going to have you beheaded"

"What for?" Kairi asked

"It's none of your business Kairi!" Inu yelled

"Yes it's HIS Business" Sora said. "It's because you brought the queen rice balls not dumplings"

Inu glanced over at Xion and the rest of their eyes averted to her. "Why are you painting the roses red?"

Inu and Sora looked towards Kairi. "You see, this was supposed to be a red tree but we planted a white tree by mistake and Queen Larxene will have our heads chopped off"

"THE QUEEN!" Sora yelled and the three card-gardeners threw themselves flat upon their faces. Xion looked round to see how Ridiculous Larxene looked. First there was ten card-soldiers carrying clubs and marched two by two, the guests came after them, followed by Marluxia carrying the King's crown on a crimson velvet cushion and lastly The King and Queen of hearts.

"Xemnas? Larxene?" Xion giggled behind the rose tree. Everyone stopped and looked at Xion.

"who is this?" Larxene said to Marluxia severely. Marluxia only bowed and smiled in reply.

"Idiot!" She tossed her head over and turned to Xion. "What's your name person with less power than I?"

"_Same old Larxene_" Xion thought. "My name is Xion, you're majesty" she smirked as she bowed.

"and who are these?" Larxene pointed at the cards who were flat on their faces. The gardeners were shivering really badly. Since they had the same pattern as everyone else she couldn't tell if they were Gardeners or Soldiers. "Turn them over" She ordered.

Marluxia flipped them over and Sora, Kairi and Inu looked at Larxene innocently. "GET UP!!" Larxene yelled. The three gardeners jumped up immediately and bowed to the Queen and the King. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!!"

"Well you see" Kairi said, "We were trying our best your majesty but-"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!" the three gardeners ran to Xion for protection. She hid them in a large flowerpot that stood nearby.

"Thank you young lady!" Sora said.

"Have their heads been chopped off?" Larxene asked.

"Their heads are off your majesty!" The soldiers yelled in reply.

"Good! Can you play the croquet?"

All eyes fell on Xion. "Uh…what's that?"

"Yes she can!" All eyes fell on Riku. Xion mouthed the words "_What are you doing_?"

_"Saving you_" Riku mouthed back.

"Come along then!" Larxene ordered. Xion joined the procession thinking _'could this day get any worse?'_.

"Nice day" Riku said breaking the silence and peeping anxiously into her face.

"You kidding? It's horrible!" Xion whined. "Where's the duchess?"

Riku put a finger to his lips. "She's under sentence of execution"

"WHAT?!"

"She drank all the coffee in the room"

"typical Kuri"

Riku shushed her again. "The Queen will hear you strange rabbit girl!"

"Rabbit girl? I'm just a girl"

"hmmm that does explain a lot like how you don't seem to have any ears, or a fluffy tail…shame you would've made a cute rabbit girl. Then we could've gotten married and have many bunny kids" Riku sighed and imagined her in a sexy bunny suit. Xion looked at Riku and twitched.

"PERVERT!" Xion screamed and kicked Riku where the sun don't shine.

"GET TO YOUR PLACES MY FOLLOWERS!!" Larxene roared. Everyone began running to their places bumping into each other along the way.

"Typical Larxene" Xion muttered. She raised an eyebrow when she found out that the balls were Fiery globes and the mallets were **still** flamingos.

Xion grabbed a flamingo and succeeded into getting it's body tucked away comfortably under her arm with it's legs hanging down. Just as she got the neck straightened out to hit the Fiery globe it turned around and looked at her with a horrified expression.

"Do you want me to get executed?!" Xion whispered.

The fiery globe got up and disappeared. "that's not good" Xion smiled innocently but she knew she was in trouble now. She needed to find a distraction and that's when Neko appeared.

"HI XI-CHAN!!"

"hey Neko!"

"How do you like the queen?"

"I don't like her at all she's…" Larxene stood behind her. "…Most likely going to win" Larxene smiled and walked off.

"Who are you talking to Alice?" Xemnas asked.

"It's Xion"

"Right…"

"I'm Neko, the Cheshire cat" Neko smiled.

"I don't like the looks of that thing"

"DID YOU CALL ME UGLY?!!!" Neko's blood boiled.

"How dare you speak to me like that?!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU UP YOU SON OF A (berserker)!!!"

Xemnas ran to Larxene. "We must have this horrid thing dealt with"

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!" She said not even looking at Neko.

.Xion thought this was a good time to escape but was held up by the Riku-Rabbit. "You can't leave now!!"

"Try me!" She tried to get through but even as a rabbit-human hybrid Riku was still pretty strong.

"Duchess Kuri couldn't wait to see you! Besides it'd be off with your head by the time Queen Larxene finds out you're gone"

They looked over to where Queen Larxene, King Xemnas and Lexeaus the executioner was, they seemed to be in a quarrel over Neko.

"How can I chop off the cat's head when there's no body attached to it" Lexeaus complained.

"If it's a head it can be beheaded" Xemnas said.

"If nothing's done IT'S OFF WITH ALL OF YOUR HEADS!!" Larxene yelled.

Xion looked up and saw Neko in the sky but only as a floating head and she was grinning.

"Whoa…that is scary" Riku commented.

"It belongs to Kuri? Why don't you ask her about it?" All eyes fell on Xion.

"Get the duchess!" Larxene ordered. "And Riku! Let her go she's a girl, you're a rabbit-human hybrid, it's just not going to work"

Riku sighed and let go of Xion "Way to stay on the safe side shortie!" he yelled and hopped away.

"Even in a strange world…I'm still known as Shortie"

* * *

Meanwhile

Most of the organization members searched all over worlds for Xion.

Larxene, Demyx, Axel: Island café

"have you seen this girl?" Larxene held out a photo of Xion to the middle aged women. "She's about this short" Larxene bent down very low.

"She's not that short!" Axel yelled.

"Fine this short!" She raised her hand higher.

"much better" Axel received a glare from Larxene.

"Have you seen her?" Demyx asked.

"No" they said.

"Hey guys!!" a familiar voice said.

"QUIT STALKING US PORCUPINE!!!" Larxene yelled.

"I'm not stalking you!" Sora said, "I'm here to get muffins. Why are you here?"

Larxene held out the photo. "Have you seen this girl?" She bent down lower. "She's about this short and-"

Axel face-palmed. "I think he knows who Xion is".

* * *

Wonderland

"Oh I'm so happy to see you!" Kuri said giving Xion a friendly hug.

"You were kinda rude back there"

"I was?" Kuri let go and linked arms with Xion. "I'm sorry! I didn't have coffee and you know how I get when I don't have coffee"

Xion sighed. "Typical"

"I wonder if Queen Larxene will give me some more coffee?"

"You drank all the coffee didn't you?"

"I did?" Kuri asked.

Xion face palmed."Coffee addicted AND forgetful"

* * *

Meanwhile

Riku's house.

Riku opened the door and saw an angry Xemnas and a very happy Saix on a leash. "Um…Mr. Xemnas? Can I help you?"

"Is Xion in here?" Xemnas asked and his blood boiled with every word that came out of his mouth.

"No, Why do you ask?" Riku asked.

"Saix can you pick up Xion's scent" Xemnas gave Saix Xion's… panties?

"And you say I'm a pervert" Riku said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP PERVERT!! It was the first thing I could find in the laundry that belonged to Xion"

Saix ran the other way.

"SAIX!! WHERE'RE YOU GOING?!!"

* * *

Wonderland: Trial?

Everyone sat in their rightful places and the King and Queen were the judges. Xion was confused, at first she was guiding Kuri to Larxene, then she was dragged away and now this.

"What's going on?" Xion asked Riku who was standing beside her at the time.

"Queen's going to execute more people" Riku said,

"What for?"

"I don't know, I just blow on the trumpet and announce things" Riku said waving his trumpet in front of Xion. "I better go"

"later!" Xion looked around for any familiar faces. She saw Axel in the witnesses box Roxas sleeping next to her and the exchange student hate club in the jurors box.

"What are they writing on their slates?" She asked Roxas.

"I sink, they're wyting deir names" Roxas said with a lisp. "just in case dey forget deir names by the end of the twial"

"WHY MUST YOU BE SO CUTE??!!"

"SILENCE IN THE COURT!!" Riku cried out.

"geez" Xion mumbled. "Bunny PMS season or what?"

"Herald, read the accusation" Xemnas ordered.

"Mysterious girl from no where insults the queen behind her back" Riku read out and thought "twitch".

"Consider your verdict" Xemnas ordered the jury.

"Not yet!" Riku yelled. "There's a great deal to come before that."

"Call the first witness"

Riku blew on the trumpet 3 times. "First witness" then collapsed.

"Is Riku okay?" Xion asked.

"I'm twying to sleep" Roxas hissed.

"You shouldn't be sleeping during a trial"

"you shouldn't be talking in a twial!"

"IT'S GOING TO BE OFF WITH BOTH YOUR HEADS IF YOU BOTH DON'T SHUT UP!!!!" Queen Larxene yelled.

"What opinion do you have?!" Xion yelled

Larxene's blood boiled. "How dare you speak to me like that?! I'm the Queen!"

"yeah of your own I.Q deficient mind" Xion smirked.

Everyone in the courtroom besides Larxene and Xion gasped. "Oh no she didn't!" Everyone chorused.

"_I've been hanging out with Scarlet WAAAAAY too long_" Xion thought, "_but this is too fun_!" She pushed Axel off the witness stand to get a better shot at Larxene.

"At least I'm not short!"

"At least I have fashion sense!"

"Oh no she didn't!" the court chorused again.

"At least I don't look like a boy!"

"At least I don't collect heart shaped panties!!"

"oh no she didn't!"

**2 hours later**

It had been 2 hours and by then Xion and Larxene was panting heavily running out of insults to shoot at each other with until…

"At…least…I…don't…have…EMO HAIR!!" Larxene yelled taking a breath after every word. Everyone in the court room gasped.

"At…least…I…don't…have…ANTENNAE ON MY HEAD!!!!" Xion yelled.

"Oh…no…she…didn't" everyone in the courtroom collapsed except for Larxene, Xion and Lexeaus.

"At…least…I…don't…have………………OFF WITH HER HEAD!!" Larxene had defiantly run out of comebacks.

_"How is that an insult?"_ Everyone thought.

Xion looked to her right and saw Lexeaus holding an axe. "whose head? Yours or Hers?"

"HER HEAD!!" Larxene pointed at Xion. "HER HEAD!!"

Lexeaus raised his axe. "forgive me cute little girl with better fashion sense than the Queen's" Xion covered her eyes and thought. "_Well…I lived a good non existent life. Insulting Larxene was a nice way to end it_" Lexeaus was about to strike but something stopped him from moving.

"WHY ISN'T HER HEAD OFF!!!" Xemnas yelled.

"I can't move!" Lexeaus said, "I can only move my mouth………Pooky!!"

"There's no way you're killing her off" a strange, familiar but demonic voice said. Xion opened her eyes.

"Riku?" she asked.

"I'M OVER HERE!!" Riku waved his trumpet from where he was before.

"Then who just saved me?" she asked herself.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT XION'S EXECUTION!!" Larxene pointed at Scarlet. "I'M THE QUEEN!!"

"and I'm the all powerful one…the narrator" Everyone gasped. "I can control everyone…except for her" Scarlet pointed at nothing but then Neko appeared grinning like she would.

"HI EVERYONE!!" Neko waved.

"oh by the way why are you on trial?" Scarlet asked Xion.

"I supposedly insulted the queen behind her back" Xion rolled her eyes as she said it.

Scarlet looked at the queen, then at Xion, then at the Riku-Rabbit who was shivering behind his trumpet and back to Xion "are you serious?" she asked. "but Xion! Why insult Queen antennae behind her back when it's much more fun to insult her to her face"

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!!" the whole court screamed.

"OFF WITH HER-

Scarlet grabbed out her book and read. "And Queen Larxene fell over to reveal her heart shaped panties to the world." Larxene did exactly as Scarlet said and Scarlet laughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" and said. "I told you I was the all powerful one"

"wait!" Xion yelled. "you mean you could've gotten me out of this in the first place"

"why yes" Scarlet said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME OUT BEFORE???!!!"

"I like to see people suffer" Scarlet smirked and opened the portal. "well...I'm not going to read you out if you just stand there!"

"oh...thank you!" Xion smiled.

"don't mention it...........EVER!!"

Xion went into to the portal only to… open her eyes and found herself in the Castle that never was with Saix right near her face panting happily. Roxas and Xemnas ran towards Xion looking relieved but tired.

"Xion! Where have you been?" Roxas asked.

"…" Xion had to blink a few times and realised Alice in wonderland was sitting by her head. Mr Rhapsodos had given it to them as a Book report.

"Xion? I asked you a question."

"…long story"

**End**

* * *


	25. Wonderland makes a comeback

**Day 114**

8:00 am

On the way to school Larxene told everyone some spooky stories about destiny high to scare them.

"and on this very day 50 years ago a young boy walked into the school only to see that hall was dark and it was decorated with cob webs, jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, axes with blood on them and other stuff. He saw a shadow approach him, the shadow was hungry and it ate the boy, limb to limb until his bones were cleaned off"

"Yeah right" Zexion said, "as if that really happened"

When Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Demyx and Xion arrived at school the hall was dark and it was decorated with fake cob webs, jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, fake axes with blood on them and other stuff and a shadow was approaching them.

_(psycho music playing in the backround)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the six nobodies screamed and hugged each other but poor Demyx was stuck in the middle trying to breathe.

_(psycho music stops)_

"relax guys!" Kairi said as she was walking towards them, "It's Halloween" Kairi wore her normal school uniform but wore a witch's hat on her head.

The six nobodies sighed with relief. "Halloween?" Roxas asked.

"don't you know what that it?"

"of course I do!" Roxas yelled. "I just didn't know it was today"

"WELL BLONDIE!!!" Tidus yelled from far away. "There's this thing called a calend-AAAAAAAAAARRR!!!" Tidus screamed at the short grim reaper with a cardboard scythe.

"happy Halloween" Neko waved and took off her black cloak and marched down the hall. "CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!!"

"ah so that's why everyone is wearing costumes" Demyx said. "I look like a total freak!"

"don't worry! I made spare costumes for 5 of you…looks like one of you is going to miss out"

"that's okay!" Xion said, "I don't mind looking…normal"

Kairi gave Demyx a mad hatter's costume, Axel a March Hare costume, Roxas a dormouse costume, Larxene a Queen of Hearts costume and Zexion a chef's costume with a bloody axe head piece to put on his head. Xion felt a twitch in her eye.

"what's wrong with her?" Axel asked.

"maybe she has an irrational fear of Alice in wonderland" Larxene smirked. "oooooh Xion!" Xion turned around.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!"

"MUMMY!!!" Xion screamed and ran to her homeroom.

"wow…what's up with shortie?"

Xion: Period 2: English

"I do hope you have your Alice in wonderland oral assessments here" Mr Rhapsodos said but then gave them an evil glare. "and don't say you did it but it's at home or I was sick…GIVE ME ONE MORE EXCUSE AND YOU'LL BE ANNIHILATED!!!!" Everyone shivered behind their desks. "Now Xion! You're up first!"

"what? Why me?"

"Usually Ashe goes first but I decided to go backwards on the Alphabetical order roll…Halloween special"

"you're loveless (berserker)"

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" the whole class chorused. Xion felt a twitch in her eye.

3 minutes later

Xion had presented her oral assessment very well but instead of reading the book she told them about her experience in Wonderland.

"very good Xion!" Mr. Rhapsodos applauded. "but you said the Caterpillar smoked weed and in the book it wasn't weed"

"I know what it looked like!!!"

"huh?"

"I mean…I know what weed looks like my dad smokes it everyday""

"oh no she didn't!" the whole class chorused.

Xion picked up the book and yelled. "QUIT STALKING ME!!!"

"are you okay?" Mr. Rhapsodos asked.

"I'm fine" Her face went red with embarrassment and she went back to her seat next to Inu.

Larxene and Zexion Period 5: Home economics

Marluxia laughed when he saw Larxene in her queen of hearts costume and Zexion in his chef's costume. "oh Zexion, nice day to dress up as a dead chef for home economics"

"ah shut up sissy" Zexion muttered.

"oh and Larxene, Queen of Hearts, suits you well!! OH! HO! HO! HO!" Suddenly a flying cork landed in his mouth.

"put a cork in it" some of their classmates giggled.

Marluxia spat out the cork. "anyway, today we will be making candy apples for Halloween"

Lunch

Roxas yawned. "I'm so tired"

Xion twitched.

"what's wrong Xion?"

"nothing" Xion said backing away slowly but bumped into a familiar face. It was Riku but he was dressed as the white rabbit. Xion gasped.

"I know…I look cute…don't ask Kairi forced me to wear it" Riku pouted.

"BACK YOU EVIL RABBIT!!" Xion yelled and was in a kung-fu pose. Riku blinked a few times.

"are you okay?"

"WONDERLAND IS EVERYWHERE!!!"

"ah yes, Kairi decided to have an Alice in Wonderland theme for Halloween" Riku scratched his chin.

"we should blame Mr. Rhapsodos" Roxas said

"DUNANANANANANANA! LOVELESS!"

Riku, Roxas and Xion all sweat dropped at the same time. "maybe not" Xion said. "we should blame the head of English in this school"

"DUNANANANANANANA! ALICE!! IN WONDERLAND!!" Mr. Fair yelled. He was dressed as a were wolf while Mr. Hewly was dressed as a Mummy.

The three students sweat-dropped and Mr. Hewly face palmed. "that's the last time I'm taking YOU to see a movie" he said.

"oy!" The two of them turned around and saw Xaldin looking very pissed.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO GOOFING OFF!! BACK TO WORK!!!" Xaldin yelled.

Mr. Hewly and Mr. Fair walked back into the kitchen. "it was nice of Sephiroth to give us jobs" Mr. Fair said.

"just pass me the damn salad" Mr. Hewly said.

After school

"oh boy! I can't wait to go trick or treating!!" Demyx yelled. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Selphie and Wakka looked at Demyx like they just saw a ghost in a ballerina costume. "why are you looking at me like that! KIDS AREN'T THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN GET CANDY!!"

"It's not that" Selphie said. "It's just…the Demon sisters"

"aren't they usually pulling pranks and blowing things up" Roxas asked.

"yes but Halloween is when they're at their absolute worst ya" Wakka said

"C'mon guys!" Sora said, "we haven't been out on Halloween for a while"

"No way ya!" Wakka yelled but then Sora gave him…the puppy dog look. "OH FINE WE'LL GO TRICK OR TREATING!! YA!"

"YAY!" Sora yelled.

Cobalt and Inu: 5 pm: The Jenova's house

"uh Inu? Why are we visiting them again?" Cobalt asked.

"because if the demon sisters can have fun on Halloween shouldn't we? We are the demon brothers after all" Inu said. "although I take this more seriously. You just flirt with girls EVERY TIME we plan something" Inu looked around. "Cobalt? Where are you?"

Cobalt was too distracted by the girls in bunny outfits…if you could call them outfits. Inu sweat dropped then pressed the door bell. Immediately Sephiroth opened the door. "Inu! Cobalt! I haven't seen you in this house for 4 years. How are you boys?"

"We're fine we just came to visit Scarlet and Neko…uh Sephiroth? Why are you wearing an apron?" Inu asked.

"oh that!" Sephiroth looked down at his pink frilly apron. "I was baking cookies for Halloween"

"I see"

"come in!" Sephiroth said and lead them inside. Inu had walked in first followed by Cobalt. The house had barely changed since they last visited although they had a new couch, a new oven and a new TV.

"oh we got a new oven because Scarlet blew up the last one by accident, she was trying to cook" Sephiroth explained.

"ah that's my Scarlet" Cobalt smirked.

Sephiroth and Inu blinked a few times. "Scarlet and Neko are in their base planning out Halloween"

"thank you Mr. Jenova"

They walked out of the Jenova house. "where's their base?" Inu asked.

"oh it's in the library" Cobalt said, "and I've memorised their password"

6 pm

The only people who were brave enough to go out on Halloween were The defence force, the hate club, the organization, the demon brothers and the other guys.

"why are we called the other guys?!" Wakka yelled to the Authoress only to be hit by… "OOOWW!! WHO THREW THAT **PANASONIC HD 70 INCH LCD** YA?!!" He yelled but then threw in a big toothy smile, 2 thumbs up and a wink.

"Subliminaladvertisingwasnotadvised" Tidus said very quickly.

"hi Tidus!" Demyx waved.

"DON'T 'HI' ME EXCHANGE STUDENTS!!!……and friends"

"gee…nice to know people acknowledge us" Selphie said but was hit by a… "WHY DO YOU KEEP THROWING LCDS?!!"

_Because they're much lighter than analogues_

"but they're more expensive"

_Who said I payed for them?_

Everyone raised an eyebrow and went back to trick or treating.

_**to be continued**_


	26. Operation: Trick or Treat

**6:30**

Library at school

Cobalt removed the books and played the mission impossible theme but a sign came up saying "access denied"

"WHAT?!" Inu yelled. "I thought you said you knew the password?!"

"I did" Cobalt said. "well…at least I thought I did"

In the basement's basement

"Neko? Did you change the password again?" Scarlet asked stepping out from behind the battle suit changer tying her cape. She was dressed as a sexy vampire complete with a low cut poet shirt, leather corset and miniskirt and knee high boots that could kill. Her fake fangs glinted eerily in the screens light.

"well…by accident" Neko sweat-dropped. "it's the Indiana Jones theme now."

Back in the library

"YOU!!!" Inu yelled at the screen.

"prepare to be annihilated'

"oh crab on a stick" Inu muttered

Xion, Larxene, Roxas and Riku: 7 pm: outside Mr. Fair's house

"how much candy did you get shortie?" Larxene asked.

Xion looked through her bag and showed it to Larxene. "this much"

"AW MAN!! YOU GOT MORE THAN ME!!"

"maybe it's because they think you're way too scary" Roxas muttered.

"I HEARD THAT BLONDIE!!"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I'M TOO ADORABLE AND UKE TO DIE!!" Everyone raised an eyebrow. "I mean handsome…HANDSOME!!"

"how much candy did you get Riku?" Xion asked. Riku showed everyone his bag and they gasped.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT MUCH CANDY?!!" Larxene yelled

"most of the houses I visited had teenage girls living in them"

"ah!"

Suddenly they heard evil laughter coming from nearby coming from two strangely familiar voices. They looked around everywhere. A very good looking fake corpse landed in front of them and they all scream and ran for their lives. Larxene and Roxas ran left only to be caught in a net near fire crackers while Xion and Riku ran to the right only to fall into a booby-trap also near fire crackers.

Axel, Demyx, Sora and Kairi: outside the demon brother's house

"time to flee!" Kairi yelled.

"why?" Sora asked, "I don't have enough candy!" he said holding out his bag.

"Tonight's the night the Demon sister's are at their worst"

"that's right" a manly voice said. "and so are the demon brothers"

"Demon sisters and brothers?!!" Demyx turned around and saw Cobalt dressed as a bloody Zombie.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!" They ran into a random house only to find that the house they ran into belonged to the Demon brothers. The house was dark and there was a lot of booby traps and c4.

"God I'm good," Cobalt smirked

"Narcisist," Inu whispered.

"What was that?!"

"Lame," Scarlet said. "We pulled that on you when you and I were 7 Cobalt."

"Scarlet," Cobalt said "You didn't have to dress up that sexily for me. I wouldn't of mind if you wore nothing at all."

"Pervert. I would rather be covered in my own blood and chased by hungry werewolves than strip for you."

"Ooooh kinky and wild," he said with a waggle of his brows, "Me likey."

"Where's Neko?" Inu asked

"Still at home," Scarlet answered "Good luck in our Annual Fright Night Contest."

"We're going to beat you this year!" Inu yelled

"keep dreaming,"

"God I hate those two!" Inu growled "Cobalt?"

"So smexy!"

Hate club: In front of the Jenova's house

"we've only got one more place to visit" Tidus declared. "the Jenova house!"

"uh Tidus?" Leon asked. "don't the Demon sisters live here"

"that's right!" a familiar voice said. It was Neko dressed as the grim reaper. "happy Halloween"

"RUN FOR IT!!" Mary yelled and the whole hate club ran.

"aw Neko!" Sephiroth said, "I wanted to give them my freshly baked cookies"

"but Dad! It's our night"

"oh okay then!" Sephiroth waved. "have fun Neko!"

Larxene and Roxas: trapped

"man! Why didn't I get stuck with spoon head. At least he's hot!" Larxene whined.

"HEY!" Roxas whined.

"If Xion's too shy to flirt with him I may as well!" Larxene said

"poor Riku" Roxas mumbled.

"HEY!"

Xion and Riku: trapped too

Xion sat up right away after falling into the trap. "I'M ALIVE!!"

"good…can you get off me now?" Riku mumbled seeing as his face was flat on the ground. Xion stood up right away and Riku rubbed the back of his head. "that's the tenth time you've managed to leave a bruise on my head"

"tenth?!"

"well…you're calculator hit my head, you're pencil case hit me on the head, you dodged me when we were rehearsing the kissing scene and my face hit the floor, when we played dodge ball the ball you threw hit my head…"

"oops sorry Riku" Xion said politely.

"it's okay" Riku gave her a warm smile. _"God she's cute...wait...what the hell am I thinking, I am not in love with this girl, who has lovely eyes, and hair, and smile and skin and....GAHHH WHAT THE (heartless)?!!!"_

"Riku-kun? are you alright?" Xion cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"huh...oh right...yeah...i'm fine!...hey Xi-

"oh damn!"

"what is it?" Riku sounded a little concerned.

"I'm missing out on my favourite soap opera" Xion sighed.

"THAT'S IT??!!"

Back in the world that never was

"hmm" Xemnas looked around attentively.

"what is it superior?" Marluxia asked

"my father senses are tingling" Xemnas said. "it would seem that Roxas, Demyx, Larxene and Axel are in trouble and Xion's alone with Riku"

"The silver haired bishonen or the hyper and peppy blonde bimbo from the defence force?" Luxord asked

"Riku with a single 'k'"

"oooooooohhh"

"who cares?! Both of them are bad!"

Meanwhile: Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Zexion

Rikku sneezed.

"do you have a cold Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"no…I think someone must've been talking about me"

Yuna blinked a few times. "how can you tell?"

"Well there's my sneeze because I have a cold, then there's a sneeze if someone's talking about me and then there's the sneeze when some one was talking about me rudely"

"so which sneeze was it?"

"THE THIRD ONE!! SOMEONE INSULTED ME AND I'M GONNA KILL THEM!!"

Paine sighed. "am I the only sane one in this school?"

"I ask myself the same question everyday" Zexion sighed.

"you do?" Paine asked

"well…yeah, the rest of these guys are either too nice or crazy"

Paine glanced over at Zexion and her heart throbbed _"he's so cool"_ Paine face palmed. "GAHH WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!!!!"

Zexion blinked a few times. "are you okay?"

Paine sweat-dropped. "I'm fine!" she laughed sheepishly.

Roxas and Larxene: still in the net

"OH GOD!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!" Roxas screamed but then received a slap from Larxene. "oooowwwiiiee! At least Xion's slap isn't as hard"

"well she's a midget so of course it wouldn't hurt as much"

"she's the same height as I am why do you keep calling her shortie?"

"because she's shorter than I am"

"so am I?"

"I called you midget and you threw my heart shaped panties out of the window" Larxene pouted.

Roxas looked around and spotted a good place to escape. "hey Larxene? Think you could cut that net and we could get out of here.

"good idea midge- Roxas!"


	27. The Demon Show down

The defence force + Zexion: outside Mr. Rhapsodos's house

"listen up girls + emo Chinese kid!" Kuri yelled walking backwards. "Tonight is where the Demons fight for the annual fright night cup so just be careFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLL!!" Kuri was caught in another trap and there she was, hanging by a rope tied to a foot that hung from a tree.

"uh…captain? Are you okay?" Paine asked

"just get me down" Kuri muttered.

"I don't know" Paine said. "It's kind of funny"

"maybe we should keep her up there" Zexion suggested.

"GUYS!!"

the Demons: Outside Sora's house

Inu wiped the paint that Neko had hit him with such anger he screamed.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU TWO!!" Inu yelled. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A PRANKESTER STYLE DUEL!!"

Neko's eyes widened. "you mean the duel of the pranksters where two groups of pranksters pull pranks on each other until one prankster group gives up and then the other pranksters reign victorious"

Inu sweatdropped. "…something like that"

" Then by the power of Pocky you're on!"

Larxene, Riku, Roxas and Xion: where the traps are

Riku and Xion sat quietly where they had fallen. It was quiet until.

"AAAAAAAAHH!!" Xion screamed and hugged Riku out of fear, burying her face into his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"S-S-S-SPIDER!!!"

"HUH?!!" Riku's eyes widened when he saw a huge huntsmen waving at them. He hugged Xion tighter out of fear. "_Got to stay calm, got to stay calm. I've got to be a man!!!" _Riku had always hated spiders, ever since Sora pulled that prank on him when they were younger. "OWW!!" Riku yelped as something hit his face.

"Hey! Looks like someone is down there. Don't worry we'll get you out of here…spoon head and shortie" Larxene yelled as she tugged onto the rope harder. "Oh boy, I'd pay billions of munny just to see the look on the superior's face if he saw this"

"I'd pay trillions" Roxas said.

"Well I'd pay bazillions + I'd clean the castle for an entire year"

"Can you guys just get us out of here" Riku said letting go of Xion.

"hurry up!!" Roxas yelled, "The prankster show down is about to start"

"Prankster wha?"

Gym: 8:00 pm

Lights streamed across the boards, applause roared across the bleachers and floor. Bulletproof glass had been raised to protect them from…

"LADIES AND GENTLMEN!!" Roxas called from the megaphone. "IT'S TIME FOR THAT NIGHT OF NIGHTS! THE AWESOME OF AWESOME! THE—"

"GET ON WITH IT" Kairi yelled throwing her shoe and hitting Roxas in the forehead.

"Ow! Ahem…ITS TIME FOR THE ANNUAL DEMONIC PRANKSTER SHOWDOWN!!"

"You've got to be kidding" Zexion mumbled from the crowd. "It's annual?"

"IN THE BLUE CORNER! WE HAVE THE DEMONIC DEMON SISTERS!!!" Roxas pointed towards the Demon sisters. The Demon sisters, still in their Halloween outfits, (though Scarlet had put on a pair of black skinny jeans under her leather mini and ditched the cape) posed and many of the cheers came from the boys.

"AND IN THE RED CORNER TRYING TO RECOVER FROM THEIR 3 YEAR LOSING STREAK WE HAVE…the demon brothers" Roxas pointed towards Cobalt and Inu,

"hey! Why don't we get an awesome opening?" Inu asked.

"Because you guys are with the hate club and I don't like them" Roxas answered.

"I like them!" Inu said. "Don't worry Mary! I won't loose"

"dude…you have to get over Mary Sue!" Cobalt said.

"B-B-BUT SHE'S SO PERFECT AND SHE'S AS BEAUTIFUL AS A GODDESS!!"

"she's supposed to be like that," Demyx said from the crowd.

"What did you say?" Inu growled.

"Nothing!"

"Hey?" Xion asked out of curiosity. "Why have the Demon Brothers lost the last few years?"

"Oh that's easy," Kairi said with a smile. "Let me show you." She took out photos from her pocket.

"Photos" Larxene muttered. "What are you? A stalker?"

"No, I'm part of the Photography club."

"Ooooh."

"Ok," she gave them the first picture. "This is Scarlet before puberty." They nodded in response. Scarlet looked ok but a little nerdier. "And this is Scarlet after puberty."

"A SEXY LIBRARIAN!" one of them yelled. They all looked in Sora's direction.

"So the reason the brother's keep losing is because…"

"…Cobalt's a pervert."

Roxas was jumping up and down in his commentator spot with excitement. "LET'S BEGIN THE PRANK OFF!"

**2 hours later**

Everyone in the crowd was too tired but they couldn't fall asleep with all the dynamite, bombs, c4, fire works, firecrackers and other illegal stuff going off. Many were surprised that Sephiroth would let them get away with it. Axel and Demyx were so used to the explosions that they fell asleep through out the battle.

"HOW CAN THESE KIDS SLEEP THROUGH THIS YA?!!" Wakka screamed. His eyes were so red it made his mummy costume look more effective.

"Maybe they're used to it" Kairi suggested. She looked like Kuri with out coffee, bags under her red eyes and she was looking very pale.

"How are the exchange students?" Sora asked. He peaked over Kairi and saw Zexion, Larxene, Xion and Riku eating candy and watching the battle like it was some kind of thriller movie.

"Oh no…Riku's joined the dark side," Wakka said.

"I knew this day would come" Sora said. "He's been hanging out with Xion and Larxene way too long and now their strange Otaku ways have influenced him"

"don't mock Otakus you wooden sword fighting pubescent boy" Larxene said.

On the battle field

"Scarlet!" Cobalt yelled. "I've been meaning to tell you something"

"what is it perv?" She asked rudely as she held a stick of dynamite in her hands.

"For seven years now ever since we met as kids, Scarlet I-"

"I can't here you!" she shouted over the explosions and threw the dynamite at him. He dodged.

"SCARLET, I LOVE YOU!!!" Scarlet's eyes widened but then she threw a grenade at Cobalt's feet.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!" She yelled and ran off.

Cobalt blinked a few times. "Was that a rejection?"

"I believe so" Inu answered.

"SCORE!" Cobalt fist pumped. "Scarlet honey I'm coming!"

"Masochist" Inu mumbled.

"Ahh well it looks like…" Roxas stuttered. "Demon Brother's win by uhh forefeit?"

and the explosion hit Cobalt so hard he flew into the glass.

the next day

Anyone who was even out on Halloween looked very sleepy, some people went near so many explosions they lost their memory of the night before.

"Well…last night was fun!" Yuna said.

"Yeah…what happened last night?" Kuri asked and Paine face palmed.

"…Never mind" Rikku sighed

The demons: before classes

Cobalt had been acting funny, almost as if he hadn't confessed his undying love for the girl he'd been crushing on for years.

"I can't believe you lost," Cobalt said.

"Cobalt?" Scarlet asked. "Do you even remember what happened last night"

"No. Why? Did we do something?" Cobalt smirked but then Scarlet slapped him.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Larxene, Xion and Zexion: on the way to school

"next year…we're going to Halloween town" Axel said.

"In fact…I don't think I'll go trick or treating any more" Roxas said

"agreed" Xion said. "I think we're too old for Halloween"

"but your never too old for Valentines Day" a mysterious voice come from behind them. They turned around and saw Kairi and Sora smiling innocently.

"RUN!!!!" Demyx yelled and the nobodies ran for the hills leaving Sora and Kairi standing there confused.

"These exchange students are very strange"

**End**


	28. Concert Time

**Day 161**

It had been a month and a bit since the Halloween incident. Some relationships bloomed from that day, some relationships got even worse but in Riku's case nothing happened. Before the exchange students came he was like another Cobalt, dating 56 girls at once (all of them were from his fan club) and using his charms to get more fan girls but when the exchanged students arrived he seemed only interested in Xion and all of the girls in his fan club became part of the hate club because of it. Although if you ask me shouldn't they form a Riku hate club because he toyed with their hearts in the first place? Am I distracting the reader from the story? where was I anyway?

"Who keeps on talking" Axel asked.

I'M THE AUTHORESS I'M SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THINGS!!!!!! Anyway today seemed like an ordinary day…a little to ordinary.

Outside the school gates: 8:15 am

"School's closed for today?" Roxas asked. "Why?"

"Hello!" Kairi, Yuna, Paine, Sora and Rikku waved.

"Why are you here annoying little girls?!!" Larxene yelled. "And more importantly why aren't you wearing you're uniform"

"don't you remember?" Yuna asked. "Principal Sephiroth let us take the day off"

"why?" Demyx asked

Rikku got a poster from her pocket, unfolded it and showed it to everyone. "TAV IS PERFORMING AT DESTINY ISLANDS ARENA TODAY!!!!!!!" She yelled and she was jumping up and down and squealing.

"TAV?" The 6 nobodies cocked their heads to the side.

"ONLY THE GREATEST ROCK BAND IN THE WORLD!!!"

"Never heard of them" Axel said. Kairi's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry Kai, They came from the land of dragons remember," Sora said.

"…Right" the exchange students' eyes shifted.

"Hey that guy looks like Roxas" Axel said and pointed at the man he was talking about.

"Yeah he DOES look like him," Xion said. "They could be twins"

"HEY I CAME UP WITH THAT LOOK!!!" Roxas yelled. "NO ROCK STAR IS GONNA STEAL MY LOOK AND GET AWAY WITH IT!!!"

"That's Ven. He's the youngest member in TAV" Sora explained.

Demyx gave them a wide toothy grin. "CAN WE GO!! PLEEEEEEAAASSE!!"

"yeah let's go!" Xion said.

"meh!" Roxas and Axel shrugged.

"Oh my god I'm so there! That guy is hot" Larxene said pointing at the other male member

"I know right!" Kairi said.

"Who asked for your opinion dwarf princess?" Larxene glared at Kairi.

"Whoa PMS" Paine muttered. "Anyway that guy you were talking about is Terra, the lead guitarist"

"how about this woman!" Demyx pointed at the only female member of the band.

"That's Aqua the lead singer" Sora said.

"Wow…she's stacked!" Everyone gave Demyx an awkward stare. "WHAT?!! I'M A DUDE!!"

"Ah! No Demyx!" Kuri yelled and clinged onto Demyx's arm.

"Poor Mullet boy" Rikku whispered to Paine.

"I'M NOT THAT BAD!!" Kuri yelled.

"Let's get you guys some awesome outfits…there is no way you're going to a concert like that" Rikku pointed at their uniform.

Urban style Destiny islands

Kairi and Yuna kept throwing clothes at Xion trying to pick the right outfit. "this one looks cute" Kairi held a pink top with flower patterns on it.

"Little help here!" Poor Xion was trying to keep her balance but she ended up falling and piles of clothes fell on her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Kairi and Yuna dug through the giant pile of clothing. "Are you alright?!" Yuna spotted a nice looking black t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

"Hey this will look nice on you"

"I can't see!"

"Right!"

"Why are you picking out my outfit?! I don't want to wear short shorts or mini skirts! They make me look like a (dusk)!!!" Xion whined.

"Quit complaining and wear it!!" Kairi shoved the clothes in her hands and pushed her towards the dressing room.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!"

Kairi locked the door to the dressing room. "You're not getting out until you've put those clothes on," Yuna yelled.

Axel, Roxas, Zexion and Demyx were observing the girls. Axel wore a black tank top, an even bigger red one over it that said "Skull inc" and a pair of baggy jeans. Roxas wore a black T-shirt with the Nobody symbol on it (he got that one from head quarters) and dark skinny jeans. Demyx wore a grey hoodie with the sleeves cut off, a blue cap and jeans with rips down the bottom. Zexion wore the tennis cap he wore when he was spying on Larxene and Leon's "date" but this time he wore a big jacket and jeans that actually fit him. "geez this was worse than that time Xemnas tried to get Xion to wear that dress"

"ah yes…I remember"

_flash back_

_**day 78**_

__

"oh Xion!" Xemnas called. "I went shopping and I found a pretty dress for you…um Xion, what are you doing?"

Xion charged after Xemnas with her keyblade. "HYAAAAA!!!!!"

"PPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKYYYY!!!!!!!!"

"what a wimp" Larxene muttered and took another bite from her cookie.

end

"how's Shortie?" Larxene asked. Larxene wore a black mini skirt and a bright yellow low cut top with a grey cap on her head.

"Wow Larxene, you look like a (dusk)" Axel said. Larxene threw him across the store.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" Axel screamed and he landed in the mens section.

"As I was asking before…how's shortie?"

"She's fine" Zexion said,

"okay, where's Spoon head and Porcupine?"

"Do you have nicknames for everyone?" Roxas asked.

"yep. Axel's Hedgehog, You're blond midget, Xion's Shortie, Zexion's emo, Demyx's Mullet boy, Neko's Shorter Shortie, Scarlet's (Berserker), Riku's Spoon Head, Sora's Porcupine, Kairi's Dwarf princess, Cobalt's Pervert, Tidus's retard, Paine's Goth girl, Kuri's Sherlock…"

"okay we get it" Riku said.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM SPOON HEAD?!!!" Larxene yelled.

"why do you all keep calling me that?" Riku asked.

"because the top of your head looks like a spoon" Larxene answered. "don't ask me…Xion came up with it. As I was saying…WHERE DID YOU COME FROM SPOON HEAD??!!" Larxene yelled.

"I've been in this store the whole time" Riku said looking a little annoyed. " And how would Xion know what the top of my head looks like? She's shorter than I am"

"I don't know"

Xion sat on the counter while the lady behind the counter scanned the tags on Xion's clothes. "Ma'am, I don't see why you can't take it off and make it easier on yourself and I"

"We're lazy teenagers" Xion said. "that's why"

"that'll be 5600 munny" Kairi payed the cashier. "have a nice day"

The group walked outside the store and saw the hate club marching past. Inu looked over and saw the exchange students.

"nice outfits!" Inu said, "I mean…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!

"We're going to the TAV concert" Xion said proudly. "and what are you doing here…um…what's your name?"

"IT'S INU!!!"

"What ever"

"DON'T 'WHAT EVER' ME YOU LITTLE (berserker)"

Riku grabbed Inu by the collar. "Don't you dare call her that"

Larxene gave Inu a death glare. "Only I can refer to Xion as short!"

"Don't treat our leader like that!" The tennis club boys said.

Everyone else sweat dropped. "Wow Xion…I didn't know you were so popular" Zexion said.

"Neither did I"

"GUYS!! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR LEADER!!" Leon yelled.

"Not anymore!" one of the tennis club boys said.

"CURSE YOU SHORTIE!!"

"Wait…you guys are going to the TAV concert?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah…we wouldn't be dressed like this otherwise" Roxas answered.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Tidus screamed and ran off followed by the hate club. Everyone else stood still until Axel asked.

"Who are these kids?"

"the Hate club" Kuri said in an "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone of voice.

"ooohh"

in front of Destiny Arena

The group walked to Destiny arena and the place was packed. It seemed like everyone from destiny high came along and a bunch of other people. Since Sephiroth was a huge fan of TAV he bought tickets for the whole school.

"That explains why we had that fundraiser" Roxas said.

"I bought all the chocolates and ate them" Sora smiled.

Kuri went red with embarrassment and covered her mouth. "We had to sell them?!"

"You didn't sell them?" Kairi asked.

"Never mind!"

Suddenly a group of people wearing headbands, blue t-shirts saying "We 3 TAV" and white shorts. The person leading them was a certain orange haired boy.

"HEY GUYS!!!" Wakka waved.

"Um Wakka? Why are you dressed like that?" Zexion asked.

"We are…" The group of people posed. "The TAV fan club!!"

"And I'm their leader" Wakka smirked.

"That's pretty lame don't you think" Axel said.

"Nah! Some of the teachers have joined as well ya" Wakka pointed at Sephiroth, Zack, Xemnas, Cloud and Marluxia. Everyone felt a twitch in their eyes.

"Mr. Xemnas, Mr. Marluxia, Principal Sephiroth and Mr. Fair I can understand but Mr. Strife?!!" Paine yelled. "Now I've seen everything"

Xemnas looked over in their general direction. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!! Uh…I…mean…hi!"

"Yeah, nice to see you too Xemnas" Axel said unenthusiastically.

Xemnas grinned but then gave Riku a death glare. "Let me tell you now boy! Bad stuff happens in a concert, I see you millimeters near Xion I will kick your (assassin) so hard you'll ricochet off the damn moon"

"Very charming" Riku commented.

"Let's go!"

Concert

"Ladies and Gentleman! TAV!" The crowd cheered. Many girls were screaming for Terra or Ven and many boys screamed for Aqua and wore t-shirts saying, "This is not my girlfriend".

"WE LOVE YOU TERRA!!" Yuna, Kairi and Rikku screamed.

"GO LOOK A LIKE!!" Roxas screamed.

"GO AQUA!" the other boys yelled except for Zexion and Riku who were blocking their ears.

The one named Aqua held a microphone, Terra was playing the electric guitar and Ven was at the drums.

Pray (1st opening of Gintama)

_Let's go out! Open my mind  
Let's go! Sweet dream other side  
ima tokihanatsu kago no soto e  
sabitsuita kagi nariyamanu kodou  
kizuiteta "mou... modorenai"_

ushinawareta hibi ga (Hey baby why?)  
aoku tsunagatteku (I want to cry...)  
kowagaru jibun ni maketakunai yo  
unmei kara nigenai "hitori janai"  
Soba ni iru tatoe donna ni  
kanashii yume da toshitemo kamawanai  
kimi no namida ni furetai yo... baby  
I pray... "shinjite"  
tsumetai kioku no yami kirisaite

The crowd cheered louder which made poor Zexion and Paine almost deaf. "WILL THE CHEERING END?" Zexion asked.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! SPEAK LOUDER!!"

"I'M SPEAKING AS LOUD AS I CAN!!!"

"WHAT?!!"

"FORGET IT!!"

"WHAT?!!"

Zexion sighed heavily. "If anyone wants me I'll be outside"

"WHAT?!"

Zexion stormed out of the arena. He was sick of being dragged into stupid things because of his piers and his teammates. He thought of them as a bunch of stupid, pyromaniac apes who love to cause chaos. He found his way out of the arena and leaned against the wall.

"I'd probably look cooler if I had a cigarette in my mouth" he said to himself. "But smoking is bad for you kids"

"Who are you talking to?" some random guy asked.

"…Don't worry" Zexion looked up at the sky and wondered what it was like to be human, would he be as crazy as his friends, would he smile more often. While he was pondering he heard something from behind a pot plant. He looked at the pot plant and saw a few shadows and soldiers walking towards the arena. _"Why would heartless be here"_ he thought but then he realised. _"Wait…a concert is a place where there's lots of people"_ He ran back into the arena trying to find the other nobodies. "Guys!" Zexion yelled.

"GO AQUA!!" Demyx and Axel screamed.

"Guys?"

"TAKE IT OFF!" They yelled again but Larxene whacked them over the back of their heads.

"Creeps!" She yelled.

"Hey it's not our fault Aqua and Scarlet's racks pwn yours" Demyx smirked.

"Ouch" Roxas said. Xion on the other hand was laughing like a mad woman.

"Look who's laughing she who's as flat as a board" Axel said. "When I looked at your chest I thought I was looking at a wall"

"YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY CHEST?!!" Xion yelled in disgust.

"…I'm a dude and I was checking if you were a girl"

"QUIT ARGUEING!!" Xemnas yelled. "And Axel…Don't look at Xion's boobs…if she has any"

"HEY!" Xion yelled.

"GUYS!!"

"What is it emo kid" Larxene asked.

"I just saw heartless running into the hallway" Zexion explained.

"What are we waiting for!" Xemnas yelled and dragged the other six out of the concert. "Go! Go! Organization!"

"Quit ripping off the power rangers!" Larxene yelled.

TAV had just finished their 5th song. "Next up we have the demon sisters performing their song"

Everyone twitched but when Neko got up on stage she sung beautifully and Scarlet was very good with the piano. Everyone was amazed but what they didn't know was that one of the keys activated a bomb some where in the Demon brother's house.

Dressing rooms

The seven nobodies stood in the empty hallway. "You sure you saw heartless?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes I did" Zexion said. A soldier walked passed with heart shaped pants and the other heartless carried all different kinds of clothing with hearts of them.

"Why do these heartless mistake items of clothing with actual hearts?" Xion asked.

"LET'S GET THEM!!" Roxas yelled and ran across the hallway with his keyblade looking like a crazed maniac. The Heartless looked behind them and fled at the sight of the nobodies charging at them like Spartans at war. Suddenly Roxas crashed into one of the band members.

"owwie" Roxas rubbed his forehead.

"Watch where you're going…oh…my…god" Ven's jaw dropped

"What is it Ven?" Aqua asked.

"………………THAT GUY LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME!!" Ven yelled. "Although…it could be a mirror" Ven moved his hand and Roxas did the same thing. "Hmm…if you really were a mirror, you would do this" Ven did a disco stance and Roxas did the same thing.

"But you're both wearing different clothes" Terra said looking annoyed with his fellow band member's stupidity. Ven observed Roxas's black T-shirt with the Nobody symbol on it and dark skinny jeans and Roxas observed Ven's black t-shirt with a grey vest over it and dark baggy jeans.

"So it's not a mirror!" Ven yelled in surprise. Terra and Aqua face palmed. They observed the other nobodies.

"And who are you?" Aqua asked.

"Oh…just…people with VIP tickets" Axel lied. Demyx couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Wow…I never thought this day would come" Demyx grabbed Aqua by the shoulders. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!"

"NO I'M HER BIGGEST FAN!!" Xemnas yelled.

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

Xion pushed them away from Aqua. "Okay! You're both major fans that's wonderful now you better not scare her"

"Um guys" Zexion interrupted. "The Heartless"

"…Right" The nobodies ran down the hall. "GOOD LUCK!"

"Thank you…what ever your names are"

"I'm Axel! Got it memorized!"

"I'm Demyx!"

"I'm the all mighty Xemnas"

"I'm the very sexy Larxene"

"I'm Xion"

"I'm Roxas"

"I KNEW THE CLONE HAD A NAME!!" Ven yelled. Aqua and Terra face palmed again.

"We better get changed" Aqua suggested and walked into the dressing rooms only to discover. "MY COSTUME'S GONE!!!"

**5 minutes later**

TAV stood on stage looking confident as always until...

"Hey ladies and gentlemen, we were originally going to wear our costumes for this song but unfortunately our costumes were stolen" Terra announced. "So our next song is for all the lovers out there this Christmas"

Meanwhile the nobodies were under the stage area wiping out the heartless. Some of the heartless tried to take Larxene's panties but she attacked them before they could.

While TAV were playing their song the others wondered where their strange Chinese friends went.

"I thought they were here the whole time," Kairi said.

"Hmm…maybe the hate club kidnapped them with out us noticing" Kuri said in her usual suspicious tone of voice. "We shall pursue them…after this song"

"Yeah…it is a beautiful song," Riku said while everyone started thinking of their special person.

_When I'm with you  
My heart is  
Burning with fire_

**Boom**

What no one noticed was that the boom came from below the stage area. Axel had lost his temper and blew up the area where all the heartless were but since the explosion somehow matched the lyrics the audience thought it was part of the act and applauded even though Terra, Aqua and Ven were completely confused and they were worried that the Demon sisters blew up something even though they did it earlier. So many strange things have happened today but everyone was too busy enjoying the concert to take notice of anything and that's how the exchange students spent their day in Destiny Arena.

After the concert TAV sat in their dressing room wondering what happened. "Hey do you think that clone was a stunt double for my new action movie 'the ice cream Mafia"

"Maybe" Terra and Aqua sighed.

"Terra, Aqua, Ven" Their body guard DS said. "One of the rooms caught on fire before"

"Oh dear" Aqua gasped.

"Oh and we found your costumes…well…what's left of it" DS handed them their charcoaled costumes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

End


	29. A day in the life of the defence force

**Chapter 28: A day in the life of the Defense force**

Day 172

Kuri's PoV

It's morning…and I woke up this morning. Strange, I haven't slept in a while. Note to self: If crime takes a nap so should you.

I looked over at my clock and it said. 8:00…oh snap I'm late.

8: 15 am

I ran out of the house with a cup of espresso still in my hand. Coffee…such a wonderful invention. That was when I bumped into the exchange students. I love the exchange students, they're so weird and Demyx is so cute…I mean very…funny.

"Greetings" I said.

"Hey Kuri!" Roxas said

_Profile:  
Roxas: Exchange student now transfer student  
Class: 9 A  
Reason for protection: he's very Uke and vulnerable_

"And how are you this morning?" Larxene asked

_Profile:  
Larxene: exchange student now transfer student  
Class: 11 B  
Warning: she's on PMS 24/7_

"I'm finally slept…I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR A WHOLE YEAR! But crime took a nap and so did I" The exchange students raised an eyebrow.

**Yuna's PoV**

Such a lovely morning on destiny high after I got my books a caught up with my good friends Xion and Axel. She's such a cutie, no wonder she has fan boys who want to kill Riku and Leon. I wonder why that evil Leon is against her.

"As I was saying before! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AXEL!" She yelled. "All this time I thought you were just looking down at me because I was short but it turns out you've been staring at my boobs the whole time!"

"C'mon! It's a guy thing," Axel said. "Besides the reason I'm looking down is because you're so short I have to look down regardless"

Xion grunted angrily. "C'mon!" Axel whined.

"That is pretty low," I said. "Staring at a girl's boobs, not to mention a taken girl's boobs"

"Oh I'm not dating Riku" Xion said.

"Look I know you're just saying that so then the fan girls wouldn't horribly maul you but that's okay you can tell me"

"But I'm not"

"Sure you're not" Axel said. "Look I won't tell Xemnas either…even if he is hiding somewhere behind a pot plant

"I'm in the pot plant!" a familiar voice yelled.

"XEMNAS GO TO YOUR CLASS!!!" Xion yelled.

"Yes ma'am" Mr. Xemnas emerged from the pot and walked to class looking like the undead.

**Rikku's PoV**

Period 1: English

Mr. Rhapsodos is a pain in the (Assasin) look at him now.

"And since today is…Blah! Blah! Blah! Loveless! Blah! Eajhpujfdkbhs" wow, he's becoming all blurry and weird. Look he's a chicken now! Oh wait…you can't see this thing is written…never mind.

**Paine's PoV**

Before Period 2

Rikku yawned. "English is BOOOOORRRIINGG!!"

"Tell me about it" I responded with my usual sarcastic tone of voice. I like Rikku but sometimes she can be a real pain in the neck. Rikku looked around and spotted.

"HI ZEXION!!" One day I shall drag her to the top of the school building and push her off…lets hope she doesn't land in the pool.

"Greetings" Zexion muttered with his usual sarcastic tone…it's like we were made for each other…WHAT AM I THINKING?!! "What subjects do you have now?"

"Swim class"

"Ah yes…swim class…I hate swim class"

"So do I" I said…Paine…you are an idiot.

"Guess we have some more things in common" Zexion said. "See you later"

"BYE!" Rikku waved but then she looked at me and smirked. "Paine and Zexion! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-

I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Finish that song and that'd be your last melody"

"Okay!" Rikku quivered with fear. "Geez what is it with you girls and killing us when we sing that song"

Recess

Normal PoV

The defense force sat in their usual spot, just one table away from the exchange students. The demon sisters decided to sit with them as well.

"So you want our explosives to blow up the janitors closet," Scarlet asked.

"Yep" Rikku said.

"Y'know…we could always blow it up for you" Neko suggested.

"That'd be nice!" Paine said.

"Hi guys!" Kuri waved.

"Hi captain" Yuna, Rikku and Paine waved.

"Since this is annual crime nap day I made you guys some snacks"

(Psycho music playing in the background)

Everyone on the table besides Kuri widened their eyes in pure shock.

"Um…ummm…BYE!" Scarlet ran for her life along with Neko.

"DON'T LEAVE US!!!" Rikku begged and chased after Scarlet and Neko along with Yuna and Paine.

A tear ran down Kuri's cheek. "It's not that bad" she looked down on her charcoaled goop that was rising from the tray.

_"Bbbrrrrraaaaaiiinnns!"_ Kuri hit the goop. "GET BACK IN THE PAN!!"

"The defense force sure is weird ya?" Wakka said taking a bite out of his burger.

"Wait a minute" Demyx said.

"What is it mullet boy" Larxene asked.

"This fan fiction is about us…WHY HAVE WE BARELY APPEARED IN THIS?!!" Demyx asked.

"This chapter is about the defense force because the authoress believes that they don't appear much in this fan fiction" Xion explained and then looked at her watch and sighed. "If only I took the day off, then I could find out if Dr. Smith is really a woman"

"You should stop watching those soap operas ya" Wakka said.

"No way" Xion poked her tongue out.

**Kuri's PoV**

Period 5: English

If Mr. Rhapsodos weren't so annoying he'd probably have a lot of fan girls. I betcha 1000 munny I'm going to scare one of my class mates with my item for show n tell. I was so relieved that I had a good night sleep that I had to spread the word.

"Hey Noctis! I finally got some sleep"

Noctis was asleep again. He always sleeps during classes and no one knows why.

"Wakey, wakey Noku-chan" Suddenly his eyes were wide open.

"What does a guy have to do to get some sleep around here?" he whined.

"But you can always sleep at night"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

Noctis gulped. "I live next door to the Demon sisters"

I shrugged. "Just tell them to keep it down"

"LAST TIME I DID THAT THEY KILLED MY CAT!!"

"Ouch"

"Roxas it's your turn" Roxas walked to the front of the classroom.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. Today I brought in my Rock hard hair gel"

"HEY I BROUGHT THAT TOO!" Sora yelled.

"Sora! Be quiet" Mr. Rhapsodos yelled.

"Yes Mr. Rhapsodos"

"It's really cool hair gel, you can style it up any way you want and it lasts for a very long time…even underwater"

"Wow" The class chorused. I've always wondered how Roxas and Sora's hair defied gravity.

"Okay…that's wonderful Roxas" Mr. Rhapsodos rolled his eyes. "next up…Xion" Xion walked to the front of the class room and she was holding a giant key on her left hand.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I have brought in a key blade!"

"Wow" the class chorused.

"It can unlock anything and you can use it as a weapon too!"

"AWESOME!" the class chorused.

"Where did you get that key?" Mr. Rhapsodos asked.

"………China"

"Okay? Um…next up is Kuri"

Mr. Rhapsodos finally called my name! I skipped to the front of the classroom with a pan.

"Gooooooooood afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" I said proudly. "Today I'm going to introduce to you my creation" The goop on my Pan rose up and said.

"brrraaaaaiiinnss"

I hit it again. "ENOUGH WITH THE BRAINS!!"

"My apologies" The goop said very politely. "My name is Goobert von Goop but the ladies call me Goop" He said and winked at Xion.

"I think that mutated thing just winked at me" Xion whispered to Roxas.

"I was in oxford for 10 years until they found no use for me and then sent me to the butchers. I waited 2 years at the back of someone's fridge and then here I am now" Goobert explained

"Oh you were made from my cooking" I smiled

"Dear god woman! What did you put in there?"

"Oh…chocolate, cheese and some thing at the back of the fridge that smelt really disgusting" Everyone felt a twitch in their eyes.

"As a British citizen I can not be seen like…like…MUTATED GOOP!!"

"The g-g-goop is t-t-talking?!" Kairi stuttered.

"Who is that pretty lady at the back?" Goobert asked slicking back whatever hair he had.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! THE GOOP IS HITTING ON ME!!!! GET RID OF IT!!" Kairi screamed

"That's okay…I've lived a good life" Goobert sighed.

Yuna and Tidus: courtyard

"I don't know how Tidus got dragged into the hate club. He can't hate the exchange students their so nice…well some of them are. Definitely not Larxene she can be very mean and Axel's a real perv but the rest of them are nice and I think Paine's starting to like Zexion." Yuna thought

She was on her way to class when she saw a certain blonde haired boy (his hair grew back) on a tree.

"Tidus?" Tidus's eyes widened as he nearly fell off the tree.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yuna?!! What are you doing out here? A-aren't you meant to be in class?" Tidus stuttered

"I was on my way to class anyway" Yuna said. "Why are you ditching class?"

"I'm not ditching…I'm…um…looking at the pretty butterflies" Tidus laughed sheepishly.

"sure you are" Yuna said.

"okay I'm spying on the exchange students!" Tidus admitted.

"why do you hate them so much?" Yuna asked.

"Ever since they got here they have made my life hell!"

"You always get stuck into terrible situations anyway"

_Flash back___

Fresh men welcome ceremony

Everyone was getting ready for their welcome ceremony.

"Boy these years have gone fast!" Sora said. His voice hadn't completely broken yet so at the moment he sounded like a donkey.

"I can't believe we're in high school already!" Rikku said in her usual peppy voice.

"we're just going to keep getting older and older" Paine said.

"cheer up Paine! It's our first day of high school" Kuri said.

"how much coffee did you have" Paine asked.

Kuri twitched. "about 2 cups last night and you know what I've noticed?"

"What is it" Paine rolled her eyes.

"Crime doesn't sleep! Which means if I'm going to be the greatest detective in the universe besides L I should give up sleeping!!" Kuri said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Tidus how ever was getting things prepared for the ceremony along with Riku and Wakka.

"geez can't believe our young friends are going to high school now ya?" Wakka said.

Riku was smirking. "I like the looks of her"

"who?" Tidus asked sounding a bit defensive.

"The brown haired girl with the blue and Green eyes"

"YOU BETTER NOT USE YOUR PRETTY BOY WAYS TO GET MY GIRL!!!" Tidus yelled.

"what do you mean your girl, you haven't even confessed to her ya" Wakka said.

"boy I'm glad I'm not the kind of guy who would be too shy to confess to a girl" Riku said

"yeah but you have…HEAPS OF GIRLFRIENDS!!!"

"what's wrong with that?"

"when you find a girl you really love you'd break all their hearts and they will hate that girl" Kuri said scaring the two juniors and the sophomore half to death.

"how do you know that will happen?" Riku asked.

"I predict the future!" Kuri said.

"pfft yeah right!" Tidus said not realising that he was walking under a ladder. "I'm pretty sure he'd break her heart too, that's why you're not allowed 5 ft near Yuna or I'll kick your (assassin)"

Everyone looked like they just saw a love sick ghost. "Tidus?" Wakka said

"what?"

"you just walked under a ladder ya"

"so?"

"that's bad luck ya!"

"Wakka, please. I don't believe in that stuff" Tidus said and then tripped over paint and fell down the stairs.

"you alright ya?"

"I'm fine!"

end

"funny, that does happen to Riku" Tidus said. "now that I think about it…RIKU'S FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THE ENEMY!! I must destroy him!"

"Tidus just get back to class"

Tidus tried to get off the tree but he ended up falling off. Tidus landed on something warm and soft. He looked down at Yuna and they both blushed madly.

"TIDUS?! YUNA?!!" Xigbar yelled. "YOU'RE GETTING IT AWN!"

"what?" both teenagers said at the same time.

"I mean…what are you doing out of class?"

"oh um…"

"DETENTION!"

Paine, Riku and Xion: Lunch: Back court yard

"finally some sane people to hang out with" Paine said aloud. "how are you?"

"very thirsty" Xion said.

"that's not good" Paine said.

"why are you so thirsty?" Riku asked.

"2 words…tennis club" Xion sighed and her eyes landed on a coffee cup. She walked over to that bench and snatched the coffee. "mm nothing like a good cup of coffee"

"I'm guessing you like coffee" Riku said.

"I only have it once in a while"

"Oh…because I was wondering you would like to-"

"OOOUUUU PWETTY BIRDIES!!!" Xion said with a lisp.

"are you okay short stuff?" Paine asked.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER!!" Xion smiled but then glared at Paine. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT STUFF YOU BIG FAT MEANIE!!"

"huh?" both Paine and Riku cocked their heads to the side.

"oh no" Zexion face palmed.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM EMO KID?!!" Riku yelled.

"You've been hanging out with Larxene waaaay too long" Zexion sighed. "which one of you guys gave my…uh…little sister coffee?"

"none of us" Paine said. "she found it somewhere" just as she said it Xion was skipping across the court yard.

"well…just don't give her coffee anymore. Coffee makes Xion believe she's 4-years-old and she'll have the IQ of one as well"

"she sure is something" Riku muttered.

"Zexion?" Xion asked.

"what is it?"

"where do babies come from?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Kuri and Rikku: 5 minutes later

"so who do you like?" Kuri asked.

"what do you mean?"

"out of the exchange students"

"well…Demyx is funny, Axel's a real pervert, Xion's cute and so is Roxas, Larxene is really rude and Zexion is very intelligent"

"no I mean there must've been some reason for joining the defence force other than the mere fact you, Yuna, Paine and I have been friends since junior high"

"well…I don't know"

"I know you've been going gaga over Axel"

Rikku blushed. "NO WAY!"

"OH MY GOD!!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!"

"NO!! I MEANT MY COFFEE!!"

"what?"

"IT'S GONE!!"


	30. An organized christmas

**Day 183**

December was the coldest time of the year on destiny islands. Luckily for the organization they didn't go to destiny islands. Instead they stayed in the castle all day with out any missions and having no clue what the heck was going on until…

"Hey aren't we doing anything for Christmas?" Zexion asked interrupting Xemnas's praising of kingdom hearts, Axel and Demyx's DDR match, Roxas waiting anxiously for his turn, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexeaus and Luxord's poker game, Xion's procrastinating, Larxene painting her nails, Marluxia naming his frangipanis and Vexen feeding Saix some doggy treats.

"what's that?" Roxas asked.

"it's a time to spend with family, friends, turkeys and pudding and we get to give each other presents" Luxord explained

"I like the sound of that!" Roxas grinned.

"why don't we do secret Santa" Larxene suggested. "we pull a name out of the hat and we buy that person a present"

"good idea!" Xemnas said grabbing a hat out of no where and every wrote their names down and putting them in the hat.

**Secret Santa list**

Xemnas – Xion  
Xigbar – Axel  
Xaldin – Zexion  
Vexen – Larxene  
Lexeaus – Xemnas  
Zexion – Demyx  
Saix – Vexen  
Axel – Roxas  
Demyx – Xaldin  
Luxord – Xigbar  
Marluxia – Luxord  
Larxene – Saix  
Roxas – Lexeaus  
Xion - Marluxia

Xion twitched at the thought. "Marluxia?!" She thought "Oh dear".

Marluxia had always been picky with presents like on his nobody day, which was the equivalent to birthdays for humans, he rejected almost all of his presents and ever since then nobody even bothered to get him a present. Axel on the other hand was happy that he got someone he knew very well. Roxas didn't know what to get Lexeaus, weights or a new teddy bear? Xemnas was pleased that he got Xion, he was going to get her something pretty little girls should have (poor Xion) and Lexeaus was not going to get Xemnas something nice on account of he's still pissed off at Xemnas for stealing Pooky. Everyone else was pretty satisfied except for Saix because he was still a dog and if he wanted to say "Superior you are an idiot" it translates to "bark! Bark! Bark!"

"now that everyone has picked a person it's time for……" Xemnas opened a portal. "CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!!"

Destiny islands shopping district

It was freezing. Everyone was loosing feeling in their fingers and their ears except for Xion who was wearing ear muffs.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!!" Larxene screamed.

"Try being normal for once and go out with the girls" Xion said.

"Normal?" Larxene raised an eyebrow. "You call spending your munny on clothes, food and phone bills normal"

"well…yeah"

"Larxene…why don't you follow Xion's example and go out with the girls?" Xemnas asked.

"BECAUSE SHE'S SEEING BOYS!!"

"I AM NOT!!"

"ladies please!" Axel grinned. "there's no need to fight over me"

"we're not fighting over you!!" Xion and Larxene yelled.

"…oh" Axel sulked.

Xemnas was getting annoyed. "JUST GO FIND GIFTS ALREADY!!"

"Yes superior"

Roxas, Demyx, Xion and Axel: Mega mart

"what should I get Xaldin?" Demyx asked himself. "hey Axel what do you think…um Axel?"

Roxas was jumping up and down and he was pointing at a silver skate board yelling "THAT ONE! THAT ONE! THAT ONE!"

"Axel" Demyx growled.

Axel sighed. "I didn't want to get Roxie something bad, do you know how bad his look of total rejection is? IT'S UNBEARBABLE!!"

"totally gay for each other" Xion muttered.

"we are not"

"you are so"

"why are you looking in the make up section?" Demyx asked. "are you Larxene's Secret Santa"

"no I'm Marluxia's" Xion said.

Demyx nudged Axel. "I betcha 100 munny she's getting Marluxia cosmetics"

"you're on!" Axel shook Demyx's hand.

"you guys are doing Secret Santa?"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!" Demyx, Axel and Roxas screamed.

"I've been here the whole time" Scarlet sighed. "you guys are a bunch of idiots"

"but you're our idiots!" Neko cheered.

"how do you know where we are?" Roxas asked out of curiosity.

"we stuck microchips on your necks while you were asleep" Axel, Demyx and Roxas screamed and ran around the toy store like maniacs. "…I was kidding! We spotted you by the park" Neko said.

The 3 nobodies sighed. "so why are you here?" Roxas asked.

"Christmas picking" Scarlet said.

"you mean Christmas shopping"

"no picking" Scarlet pointed at Neko who was deciding on a gift.

"THAT ONE!" Neko declared and the clerk gave it to her straight away, "yes Miss Jenova"

The three nobodies felt their eyes twitch. "uhh…don't you need to pay for those"

"pay?" Scarlet asked. "never heard of that word…wait…I have… _'you'll pay for that'_ and that's all I know"

"These sisters aren't normal" Demyx whispered

Xemnas and Saix: down the street

_(since Saix is a dog his lines will be translated from dog to English)_

"I can't find a good present for my daughter" Xemnas sighed.

"Try being a dog"

"you're right I should get her a dress"

"I didn't say that"

"but she never wears dresses…I should get her that Birth by Sleep album from TAV that she wanted"

"yes get her that" Saix suggested.

"No I should get her that dress"

"JUST BUY THE FREAKING ALBUM!!!" Saix barked viciously.

"GAAAAAH!! WHY MUST WOMEN BE SO CONFUSING??!!" Xemnas sobbed receiving strange looks from the public and when a little kid came near their mother dragged them away from the crazy nobody. Just then he spotted the perfect (?) present.

"oh dear god" Saix thought. "poor No.14…HEY A BONE!!"

Larxene and Zexion: bargain store

"I guess since Saix is still a dog I'll get him some doggy toys" Larxene thought aloud.

"Y'know" Zexion said. "I wonder if Saix will ever be a normal nobody again, I wonder if Xemnas will turn back to normal and I wonder if Riku was so smooth with the girls back in freshman year why is he too shy to even go near Xion?"

"I heard that!!"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM SPOON HEAD??!!" Larxene yelled throwing the doggy toys out of pure shock which hit Riku on the head.

"oww!" Riku rubbed the back of his head, "you guys seem to have a strange habit of somehow giving me an injury, If I was like Tidus I would've joined the hate club but you guys are pretty cool"

"so why are you here?" Zexion asked and at that moment Riku's cheeks turned pink.

"well…uh…I was…looking for a good gift for…uh"

"SPIT IT OUT BOY!!" Larxene yelled.

Riku gulped. "I wanted to get Xion something for Christmas"

"oooooooooohh" Larxene smirked. "you want to get Shortie a present huh? Ohohohoho"

"you got to wonder why he hasn't made a move on Xion yet" Zexion thought. "If I liked a girl with a family full of retards I wouldn't go near any of them"

"weeeelll why don't you just give her a kiss"

Riku's face reddened further. "NO WAY!"

"c'mon it'd be worth the try" Larxene smirked. "and maybe you'd actually…score with her, OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Larxene" Zexion said bluntly. "you're embarrassing yourself, your family, your ancestors, your decedents, in fact, anyone who even knows you"

"geez Zexy, I was just toying around with spoon head"

"don't call me Zexy" Zexion growled. "anyway just get her something sweet like chocolates or maybe even flowers"

"isn't that stuff you'd get your partner on Valentines Day?" Riku asked.

"well…yeah…but if you get her that stuff she might actually think of you as more than a friend"

"oh looks like Zexy has become the love expert" Larxene giggled.

"you call me Zexy one more time I will destroy your heart shaped panties" Larxene's eyes widened.

"you wouldn't!"

"I would" Zexion smirked. "by the way she likes lilies"

"oh" Riku said. "okay I'll get her those" he waved. "see ya"

"Don't you think the superior will freak out?" Larxene asked.

"let him have a chance" Zexion suggested. "This is the first time he has ever felt this way about anyone as I have heard. Same for Xion, I think she should have a chance to know what love feels like even if she has no heart or no memories. I think they should spend what little time they have together or else they'll regret it for the rest of their lives"

"wow" Larxene could only blink. "that was pretty deep"

"I read a lot of literature and you can learn a lot about human emotions from it" Larxene looked around and her eyes fell on…

"ah ha!"

Xigbar, Lexeaus, Marluxia and Xaldin: Urban stop

"Hey dude!" Xigbar yelled from across the store. "I found the perfect surfboard!"

"No.2!" Marluxia yelled. "We're buying presents for each other not for ourselves!"

"relax!" Xigbar smirked. "this is for Axel"

"I'm sure he will make great use out of it" Marluxia said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"awww!" Xaldin said. "I don't know what to get Zexion!"

"how about a book?" Lexeaus suggested

"I'm trying to find something smart enough for him but these are just comics!" Xaldin cried.

"try the book store next door" Xigbar said.

"Okay!" Xaldin ran out of the store.

Meanwhile Lexeaus made a maniacal laugh. "I will get Xemnas this crappy cup for his present! That'll be revenge for taking Pooky"

Marluxia sighed. "how does a cup that says 'No.1 Dad' be the source of sweet revenge"

"well…it's crappy"

Marluxia face palmed. "all muscle…no brains"

Luxord and Vexen: National Geographic store

"urgh! Vexen!" Luxord whined. "why are we in this place?"

"because I'm going to buy Larxene some childish experiment kit so she can actually like science"

"that's not going to work" Luxord said. "I need to find Xigbar something" Luxord's eyes fell on a snow globe. "oh my god this is perfect!" Luxord smiled.

"urgh these kit stuff is for wannabe scientists" Vexen said. "but it's better than that TAV album that she also wanted"

Xion and Riku: the park

Xion wandered around the shopping district watching all the little children running around throwing snow balls at each other and a couple building a snow man. She sat down on a nearby chair waiting for the others to arrive.

"hi Xion" She turned around and saw a familiar face.

"hey Riku" she waved. "what are you doing here?"

Riku immediately hid the lilies behind his back. "uh…Christmas… shopping"

"So was I"

there was a long silence between them. "well…um…I hope you like it" Riku handed her the bunch of lilies. Xion was a bit shocked.

"Riku?" She asked. "how did you know these were my favourite?"

"Zexion told me" Riku said. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't like it, flowers bloom better in spring"

"I love it" Xion smiled.

"oh…" Riku said. "…okay then"

"oh no!" Xion sighed "I didn't get you anything"

"it's fine"

"no it's not! You got me a present, it's unfair if I don't get you one"

"I'm okay with that" Riku reassured.

"are you sure?"

"absolutely"

"positive?"

"yep"

"If you say so" Xion gave in.

"I better be off then" Riku said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"good bye" Xion said but before she could move he placed a quick peck on her forehead and walked away.

As he walked off Riku thought _"wait…did I just…? oh (shadow)"_.

Xion on the other hand covered her mouth in pure shock while her cheeks were as red as a cherry. _"Did he just…?"_.

"I SAW THAT!!"

Xion turned around and saw Larxene jumping up and down squealing and Zexion giving her the look that said "_I don't know you, I don't think I want to know you and I feel sorry for those who do know you"_

The Demons: In the mall

Cobalt and Inu walked out of the electronics store just as Scarlet and Neko were going out of the Mall.

"You!" Inu yelled.

"wow! You guys have so many presents" Cobalt said.

"what ever" Scarlet said and pointed at Inu's new phone. "that one!"

Suddenly a man dressed in black took the phone away from Inu and gave it to Scarlet. "hey! That's my phone!"

"It now belongs to Miss. Scarlet Jenova. Anything in this mall can belong to the Jenova sisters" the man explained.

"does that mean?" Cobalt smirked. "PLEASE! MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE!!"

"masochist" Scarlet muttered.

**4 days later**

The World That Never Was

It was Christmas time. Everyone sat around the tree in the lobby and passed each other their presents.

"aw sweet!" Demyx yelled. "the encyclopaedia of guitars!" Demyx hugged Zexion. "THANK YOU ZEXION!!"

"your welcome. Now get off me"

Demyx let go immediately. "heh! Heh! Sorry"

"Awesome!" Roxas yelled. "A skateboard! Thanks Axel!"

"no problem buddy" Axel winked. Roxas hopped onto his Skate board and rode it all around the castle.

Xemnas passed Xion a present. "here you go darling"

Xion unwrapped it to find. "a…pink… frilly… dress" Xion sweat dropped. "thank… you…superior…???"

"I knew you'd like it!" Xemnas smiled.

"She doesn't like it you (heartless)tard" Saix barked but no one understood him. Saix grabbed a bone and gave it to Vexen.

"oh…a bone…thank you Saix"

"revenge!!" Saix barked.

"Saix! Here boy!" Larxene called out and patted Saix as he came along.

"oh boy! Something I never got as a nobody, attention from the ladies" Saix barked as Larxene put a collar on him. "what a nice collar" he barked but then he was electrocuted. "oww!!"

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Larxene laughed. "It's a shock collar"

"YOU ARE CRUEL!!" Saix barked.

Luxord gave Xigbar his present. "thanks dude!" Xigbar unwrapped his present. "I have always wanted a…snow…globe"

"I KNEW YOU'D LIKE IT"

"…yes" Xigbar threw away the snow globe.

"my turn!" Roxas yelled and passed his present to Lexeaus. He opened it to find

"POOKY THE SECOND!!" Lexeaus yelled with joy. "THANK YOU NO. 13!!"

"OH. MY. GAH!" Marluxia yelled. "YOU GOT ME A MINITURE HERB GARDEN?!"

"yep" Xion smiled.

"I love it!" Marluxia squealed. "it's gorgeous"

"100 munny hand it over" Axel said.

Demyx growled with anger and passed Axel the munny.

Everyone by now had gotten their present except for Xemnas who was unwrapping his present. Lexeaus was thinking evil thoughts. _"he will not get a good present from me!!"_

"I LOVE IT!" Xemnas screamed. Lexeaus's jaw dropped. "THANK YOU NO.5!!"

"…………no…problem…superior" Lexeaus could only blink and stare…and blink again. _"you're kidding"_

End


	31. Panty thief strikes again pt1

**Day 201**

Today seemed like an ordinary day for Destiny High, everyone thought that nothing bad would happen today but then a certain blonde haired nobody knocked on the change room doors.

"Xion! Larxene! Hurry up and get changed!…Xion?! Larxene?" Suddenly Xion and Larxene opened the door with their weapons summoned up and they tackled Roxas to the ground. "GIVE US BACK OUR PANTIES!!!"

Roxas could only blink. "…what?"

Lunch time

Before you ask what was happening the panty thief has striked again but this time every girl's panties were stolen.

"you're underwear was taken too?" Sephie asked.

"yep!" Kairi answered. "why would someone steal all the girl's panties"

Selphie shrugged. "probably just some pervert" All eyes fell on Axel.

"why are you looking at me?"

"did you take our panties?" Kairi asked.

"no way!"

"it's pretty strange" Riku said. "I was given a pair of panties for some reason" Xemnas's eyes widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH XION'S PANTIES?!!!" he yelled.

Riku looked at the panties. "they're Xion's?!!!"

"wait…if you have her panties then that means" Xemnas gasped. "YOU STOLE HER INNOCENCE!!!"

"I did not!" Riku yelled. "besides I was given these panties and I didn't even know they were Xion's thank you very much" Riku faced the others again. "that guy needs professional help" all eyes were on Riku. "what?"

"did you guys…y'know…?" Demyx was trailing off.

"I don't know" Riku glared at him.

"well…you have her panties…and she's been quite shifty around you lately, did you guys perhaps"

"I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HER!!!" Riku yelled. The cafeteria was quiet while every eye was on Riku. He looked at the crowd and hid his face from the other tables.

"oh…well…why is Xion trying to stay away from you then?"

"I came on to her too fast" Riku sighed.

"what do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"YOU DID HAVE SEX WITH HER!!" Sora yelled. Every single pair of eyes stared at Sora.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. "you don't yell these things out! There's going to be rumours spread about Riku and Xion about them doing it"

"we didn't 'do it'" Riku sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots"

"well then why is Xion ignoring you"

"I bought her some lilies and then I kissed her on the forehead…that's it"

"oh I see" Yuna said. "she's probably confused that's all, she doesn't hate you or anything"

"how can you tell?"

"I can tell quite clearly" Yuna smirked.

Period 6

Kuri was snooping around the gym.

"hey captain?" Paine asked.

"what is it?"

"why are we ditching class?"

"It seems as though the panty thief has returned and I'm going to investigate the case…AND GET MY PANTIES BACK!!"

"why are you two ditching class?" Zexion asked.

"we're looking for the panty thief" Kuri said. "and when I find him I will make him buy me coffee!!"

"that's it?" Zexion asked.

"Well I was also going to send him to jail and then I will be…THE GREATEST DETECTIVE IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!! Besides L"

"L is a manga/anime character"

"HE IS NOT!! HE'S REAL!!"

Zexion and Paine sweat dropped. "hey I have a plan!" Paine said.

After school: Cafeteria

Everyone sat around the table after school except for the demon sisters who were making a deal with the yakuza.

"First of all" Paine started. "Who here has had their panties stolen"

Several hands raised up, all those hands belonged to the girls. "I see" Paine said. "Obviously the panty thief has a taste for girls panties" Riku and Wakka immediately looked away from Paine

"okay do you guys know something about this?" Zexion asked. Riku and Wakka fronted up with panties

"Riku?! YOU HAVE MY PANTIES?!!" Xion screamed.

"I didn't steal them…I just got them"

"WAKKA?!! I KNEW YOU WERE OBSESSED BUT NOT THAT OBSESSED!!" Larxene screamed.

"I didn't know they were yours, honest!"

"now…why would the panty thief give panties to these loosers?" Axel asked receiving glares from them.

"well maybe the panty thief can some how know which girl the boys have sexual feelings for so he steals the panty from the girl he desires and give it to him" Demyx suggested.

"why would you think that?" Riku blushed after Demyx explained his theory.

"well…we're going through that stage in our lives and also why would he steal panties if it wasn't sexual feelings"

"good point" Zexion said. "for once"

"ANYWAY!" Paine said dropping the subject. "My plan is that we lure the panty thief into a trap"

"how do we lure him?" Selphie asked.

"we lure him with panties"

"good idea!" Kuri said. "WE'LL LURE HIM INTO MY THIEF CATCHER 5000!!"

"…yeah…We need a volunteer out of the girls"

"to do what?" Kairi asked.

"sacrifice her panties for the sake of justice" Kuri said as all eyes fell on Larxene.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?!!!"

Castle that never was :Larxene's room

As Larxene dug out her underwear draw, Xion couldn't help but giggle. She wasn't surprised that Larxene had a large collection of heart shaped panties.

"ah shuddup shortie" Larxene growled.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny!" Xion said. "the great Larxene, sacrificing her panties!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"oh no, Larxene's angry" Xion said sarcastically and burst into laughter. "I'm sooo scared"

"one day I shall drag you on top of this castle and push you off!!"

"ooouuu aggressive much" Xion continued laughing. Larxene just let her younger comrade have her laugh until eventually Xion's laughter died down.

"Hey why are you avoiding spoon head?" Larxene said dropping the subject. Xion remained quiet for a while.

"I'm not avoiding him"

"yes you are"

"no I'm not"

"yes you are"

"no I'm not"

"yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"No your not"

"yes I am"

"HA!!" Larxene jumped up and down squealing. It took Xion a while to notice that she had just been pwned.

"Okay I am avoiding him" Xion sighed.

"why? Just cause he gave you a bunch of flowers and a kiss on the forehead, it's not bad" Larxene plomped herself down next to Xion.

"I'm not thinking it's bad but I'm just so confused" Xion looked down at her fingers. "I'm a nobody, I'm devoid of emotions yet when I see him I feel strange"

"don't worry Shortie, almost every teenager experiences romantic feelings and emotions. I wouldn't blame spoon head for liking ya. You are very pretty" Xion's head shot up.

"no I'm not"

"yes you are" Larxene said. "trust me if you weren't pretty you wouldn't have that massive fan base at school and the tennis club wouldn't be so crowded and Riku wouldn't have ditched all his girlfriends"

"I guess"

"so are you feeling better now?" Larxene smiled when Xion gave her a small nod.

"that's good, cause you owe me for this"

"how shall I owe you?" Larxene gave Xion an evil grin.

Kuri's house: 7:30 pm

There were panties decorated all over Kuri's balcony. Xion stared out of the window looking horrified.

"Larxene!" Xion whined. "did you have to take all my push up bras?"

"hey it's not like your boobs are going to get any bigger" Larxene smirked.

"I hate you"

"no time for feelings of hate!" Kuri ordered. "WE HAVE A THIEF TO CATCH!"

"geez captain don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously" Yuna said.

"hey this is the first real case this year" Kuri said. "I'm not going to miss this"

Meanwhile the boys sat near Kuri's kitchen table waiting for the panty thief to show up. The group of friends were split up in different groups. Yuna, Kuri, Larxene, Rikku, Selphie and Xion were stationed in Kuri's room just in case the panty thief came after her panties. Kairi, Paine, Riku, Sora and Wakka were stationed outside just in case the panty thief escapes and Roxas, Axel, Zexion and Demyx were in Kuri's kitchen for safety.

"It's funny how these girls react when their panties are stolen" Axel said taking a sip out of his coffee.

"this is the 2nd time this has happened this school year" Demyx said.

"what do you mean?" Zexion, Axel and Roxas asked.

"well…the first time it was the heartless" Zexion's eyes widened.

"get Xion and Larxene! NOW!"

"XION! LARXENE!" Roxas called.

"WHAT?!"

"WE NEED YOU DOWN STAIRS!!"

"NOT RIGHT NOW! WE'RE ON LOOK OUT DUTY!!"

Roxas shrugged. "I guess we could find the panty snatching heartless ourselves"

"yeah…who needs girls" Axel said and opened up the portal.

Castle that never was

"panty thief huh?" Xemnas question.

"yeah all the girls from school had their panties stolen" Demyx explained

"yes I know" Xemnas stroked his chin.

"are there any reports on heartless sightings" Zexion asked.

"sorry, I'm afraid the heartless are not on Destiny islands today"

"what?!" the 4 nobodies screamed.

"Today's the annual heartless convention" Xemnas explained. "why would they be here when they could be living it up?"

"wait…can heartless even 'live it up'" Roxas asked.

Xemnas shrugged.

"oh…well…there goes that idea" Roxas sighed

**to be continued**


	32. Panty thief strikes again pt2

Back at Kuri's house

"OKAY GIRLS LISTEN UP!" Kuri yelled. "We will show this panty thief no mercy!"

"uh captain" Rikku said sounding like she just saw a ghost.

"We will show him no fear!"

"captain! Slight problem"

"WE WILL SHOW HIM THE WRATH OF 6 WOMEN TACKLING HIM TO THE GROUND!!"

"CAPTAIN!!"

"WHAT IS IT?!!"

"THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS ARE GONE!!" Kuri's eyes widened.

"oh dear…this is not good" Kuri said.

"awww guys!" Larxene whined.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THEM AT THE MOMENT!!" Kuri yelled. "THE HATE CLUB HAS NO PART IN THIS CASE AND THEY'RE ALL DUDES SO THEY WON'T GET THEIR UNDERWEAR STOLEN!!"

"YEAH!" Yuna, Selphie and Rikku cheered on.

"some leader of the defence force you are" Xion muttered

Paine, Kairi, Sora, Wakka and Riku: Kuri's backyard

"I don't know why Kuri put most of the security in her room" Sora asked. "and I don't get why girls get so fussy when their panties get stolen"

"because they're afraid that their panties are being touched by some pervert" Kairi said glaring at Riku and Wakka.

"WE DIDN'T TAKE THOSE PANTIES!!" Riku and Wakka yelled.

"you better not" Kairi threatened. "or else I will show you a fate worse than death"

"ah…the whole panty theft syndrome" Paine said.

"why are you so calm about it?" Kairi asked.

"because unlike the rest of you I actually keep my panties safe, you see most of you leave your lockers open and you hang your wet panties outside. Those are the main reason panties are stolen in the first place"

"WHY I OUGHTA!"

"what? Punch me for trying to retrieve your panties?" Paine asked. "we're going to get that panty thief soon. He's bound to go for those panties Larxene 'willingly' sacrificed"

"Not to mention Xion" Kairi added. "she offered her push up bras remember"

"QUIT TALKING ABOUT PANTIES!!!!" Riku and Wakka yelled holding their noses in case they got a nose bleed.

"what's the big idea?" Sora asked taking a sip out of his coffee. "you're not picturing those Chinese girls in underwear are ya?" Riku and Wakka paused for a moment and then their noses started bleeding.

"Sora" Paine growled. "behind that adorable uke face of yours lies an evil twisted minded pubescent boy"

"what's an uke?"

"…obviously your mind has not been fully twisted yet" Paine peered through her binoculars.

"hey isn't that Kuri's gang, Selphie and the Chinese girls" Kairi said taking a look through her binoculars.

"it seems so…why do they look like cannibals?"

"actually it looks more like they're in the army"

Paine face palmed. "and here I thought Yuna, Selphie and Xion were mature, sane girls"

"mature? Sane? Selphie?" Kairi burst into laughter until Paine covered her mouth.

"shhhh we don't want our cover blown" Paine got out her walkie talkie. "eagle to L eagle to L"

"what is it?" Kuri asked.

"what are you girls doing?"

"we're going to catch the panty thief"

"isn't that the whole point of decorating your thief catcher 5000 with Larxene's panties and Xion's bras?"

Riku and Wakka got another nose bleed.

"well yeah but y'know how Larxene gets when someone touches her panties"

"true"

"speaking of which do those perverts still have their panties?"

Paine glared at Riku and Wakka who were running out of tissues. "I guess so"

"I'll retrieve them later"

"okay"

"over and out!"

Paine switched off her walkie talkie and continued spying on the panty thieves. Had long hair like a woman and he was quite short. Paine watched as the panty thief was taking off the panties off the thief catcher 5000. She was ready to press the switch to lock them in, she was so close until...

"YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY PANTIES RIGHT NOW!!" Larxene yelled.

"LARXENE!!!" everyone whined.

"Larxene? Xion?" The panty thief questioned.

"VEXEN?!!" the 2 nobodies questioned.

15 minutes later

Everyone retreated back inside and they tied Vexen up.

"why would a teacher go around stealing panties?" Selphie asked.

"you see" Vexen said. "I was conducting an experiment"

"an experiment?" everyone questioned.

"yes" Vexen answered. "I wanted to test out how teenage girls react when their panties get stolen and I've realised women are very violent when they get their panties stolen"

"that's all?" Yuna asked

"then why did you give us their panties?" Riku and Wakka asked.

"I was also conducting another experiment, how to boys react when they receive the panties of the girl he has sexual feelings for"

"QUIT USING THE WORD SEXUAL!!!" Riku and Wakka yelled almost having another nose bleed that might shoot them all the way up to the moon.

"alright…romantic feelings" Vexen sighed.

"much better" Riku said.

"you mean to tell me…YOU STOLE ALL OUR PANTIES JUST FOR SOME EXPERIMENT AND IT TURNS OUT MY PANTIES WERE GIVEN TO THIS GUY!!" Larxene pointed at Wakka.

"well if it makes you feel any better you two weren't the only ones whose panties were given to perverted pubescent boys"

"I am not a pervert!" Riku protested.

"well then why did they give you Xion's panties then huh?" Sora asked.

"well…uh…um…you see…uh"

"HA!" Sora jumped up and down with glee.

"hey guys!" Roxas waved.

"where were you?" Selphie asked. "you missed out on all the action"

"plus Riku admitting he had 'feelings' for" Sora was immediately cut off.

"SHUT UP!!"

"make me"

Riku chased Sora around Kuri's house yelling the words "I'M GOING TO RING YOUR SKINNY NECK!!!", a few people cracked up laughing while Xion's face was as red as a cherry.

"hey where are the demon sisters?" Axel asked. "wouldn't they usually be a part of this sort of thing?"

Demon sisters and the Yakuza: China town

"so you thought you could steal supplies from the demon sisters" Scarlet said.

"no! no! Scarlet-sama" A poor Japanese man by the name of Ashitaka said bowing down at Scarlet's feet. "I didn't mean to. It was an…accident"

"oh puh-lease" Neko said taking a lick from her lollipop.

"I know 17 languages" Scarlet said. "I should know by now what the word traitor means"

"please forgive me Scarlet-sama" Ashitaka begged. "It will never happen again"

"damn right you won't. Because I'm going to make an example of you like I did to your friend" Ashitaka gulped.

Back at Kuri's house

Vexen received his punishment which was being beaten up by all the girls in the house at once and he went back to head quarters. The rest of the nobodies stayed behind and everyone started leaving Kuri's house.

"see ya!!" Wakka, Rikku, Yuna, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Selphie waved.

"bye!" Everyone else said.

"that was fun" Paine said. "too bad you missed out"

"I wouldn't worry about it" Zexion said. "are you staying here?"

"yeah I've got to make sure captain doesn't drink too much coffee"

"too late" Zexion pointed at Kuri who was sitting on her front porch with bags under her eyes and a coffee mug cupped in her hands.

"oh" Paine scratched her head in confusion. "that's our Kuri"

"yep, see ya later then" Zexion waved. Paine felt her heart skip a beat or two.

"yeah…bye"

"that was pretty fun" Axel said.

"how would you know you weren't there" Larxene said.

"I meant it was fun watching Vexen getting beaten up by 7 pissed off teenage girls"

"oh right" Larxene said. "I knew that"

"sure you did" Roxas and Demyx sweat dropped.

"hey you know how the demon sisters are scary and all" Xion said. "do you think they would ever torture people"

"who knows shortie" Larxene said "who knows"

Demon sisters: still in China town.

The room was filled with lights and cameras. "okay! Little to the left" the photographer said. "lift up your right arm" Ashitaka raised his right arm. "and pose!" he put on his best pose. "FABULOUS"

"SCARLET SAMA!" Ashitaka begged. "PLESE DON'T MAKE ME WEAR A LOLITA DRESS FOR A PHOTOSHOOT"

"Quit moving" Scarlet smirked. "this is going to be on the front page of Otaku magazine"

"NOO!!"

"I have to admit" Neko said. "He looks very pretty in that dress"

"A lot of Japanese men do" Scarlet smirked.

"My honour!" Ashitaka cried.

"Excuse me?" The photographer said. "you're not going anywhere until you raise that skirt higher and strut your stuff"

"Demon sisters indeed" he muttered.

* * *

**NE: Vexen...who knew?**


	33. The Cupid Squad

**This is the 4th last chapter of SMHS**

The nxt chapter has more Rion fluff but this one is just for those who really hate valentines. Personally I've never liked Valentines coz it's too cliche but then again I'm young and I've never been kissed or had a boyfriend.  


* * *

Day 224

Today was a special day for Destiny high for all the love sick teenagers, for today was Valentines Day. The school was decorated with pink and red streamers, flowers, chocolates, streamers and other stuff.

Defence force: the bathrooms: 7 am

"Captain?" Paine asked. "why are we in the bathrooms at this time of day?"

"Today's Valentines day" Kuri answered.

"Sooo?" Yuna, Rikku and Paine said.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!" Kuri yelled and showed her teammates her laptop screen. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE SUICIDE RATE IS LIKE ON VALENTINES DAY??!!!!"

"HOLY!!" Rikku yelled.

"We've got to do something" Yuna said. "but what can we do?"

"Operation: Cupid squad" Kuri smirked.

"What?" Paine asked sounding a little worried.

"Last night I developed love darts" Kuri grabbed a sack full of darts. "these darts could make anyone fall in love with the first person they see and that way no one gets left out on Valentines Day"

"YEAH!!" Rikku and Yuna jumped up and down with glee.

"…What have I gotten myself into?" Paine asked herself.

Before period 1

As our fellow 'Chinese kids' entered the school there were love sick people everywhere.

"Ewww" Roxas shuddered.

"Hey don't complain to me, it's not my fault no one could ever love you" Xion yelled.

"Ooouuuucchh" Larxene and Demyx chorused.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Axel yelled as four pair of eyes were on him. "umm…I mean…never mind"

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY" Some guy in a pink heart costume said as he popped right behind Xion almost scaring the crap out of her.

"The heck is that?" Demyx asked.

"I believe that's some geek in a costume" Zexion said.

"Guys it's me!" the boy in the costume said as he removed the top of the costume.

"Riku?" Axel asked looking up and down. "why are you in a costume"

"Because the defence force are on a love rampage" Everyone stayed quiet for a while and Riku sighed. "you see they've discovered that the suicide rate is higher on Valentines Day and so they are trying to pair up everyone by using these love darts. THEY EVEN PAIRED UP A CAT WITH A POTPLANT!!" He yelled as he pointed to a cat rubbing up against a pot plant.

"What's with the costume then?" Larxene asked.

"I'm promoting Valentines day"

"Llllaaaaammmeee" Demyx said.

"Alright I'm hiding from the fan girls and also the Defence force threatened me to wear it"

"You may be a girly looking man but you're still a man so grow some back bone!" Axel yelled.

"He doesn't look like a girl" Roxas said.

"Yeah he's more of a man than you'll ever be" Xion smirked.

"Geez you're just dishing them out today aren't ya?" Axel said.

"Wait…fan girls?" Demyx's eyes widened as all the exchange student fan girls pointed at Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion.

"Oh (Shadow)" The boys ran off screaming like little girls being chased by a bulldozer.

"Poor guys" Larxene sighed.

"oooh Riku" Riku turned around and saw the other half of single girls at this school waving at him flirtatiously.

"Be right back!" Riku reassured Larxene and Xion as he got out of his costume and ran like hell. Larxene and Xion could only blink.

"Fan girls are scary" Xion said.

"Fan boys are even worse" Larxene said pointing at the fan boys carrying chocolates and flowers.

"BE MY VALENTINE!!"

"um…Larxene?" Xion asked sounding nervous, "what should we do?"

"RUN LIKE HELL!!" Larxene yelled as she grabbed Xion and ran for it.

Demon sisters and brothers: Recess

"geez those Chinese kids and that Riku guy have been gone almost all day" Cobalt said. "It's actually kind of boring."

"well they have huge fan bases at school so they're probably running for their lives" Inu answered.

"I love Valentines day!" Neko cheered.

"why?" Inu asked.

"because of all the chocolates"

"typical!" Inu yelled. "have you ever thought that maybe this day is for lovers" Suddenly the door of the library opened revealing a tall dark smexy Italian boy walking towards Neko. Perhaps it was the Italian based hormones, but several girls had been trailing after the drop dead gorgeous man in the tuxedo and the fedora.

"why hello there" he smiled at Neko. She just blinked childishly.

Almost all the girls in the library fainted at the accent. "lucky Neko" one managed to say before turning into goop.

"They're all going to stain the carpet," Scarlet noted.

"who are you?" Neko asked.

_"I almost forgot she was naïve_" The Italian boy thought. "I am here for you my darling kitten," he pointed angrily at Inu. "AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER HEART YOU FOUL CAD WITH AN ACORN FOR A BRAIN!!!"

Inu's blood boiled. "I have no feelings for Neko but NO ONE CALLS ME A FOUL CAD WITH AN ACORN FOR A BRAIN!!!"

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!" The Italian boy yelled. "the winner becomes Neko's fiancé!!"

"Oi, that's my baby sister you're planning to rape!" Scarlet growled angrily making Inu and Cobalt edge away. Scarlet's older sister protective instinct was legendary…and lethal. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I am the second son of Tropi Sorbei who is also known as Sorbei Gelato. My name is Lemone Sorbei" At this Scarlet and Inu tried their best to hold in their laughter but couldn't help it and let it out. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY???!!"

"Lemon" Scarlet giggled. "Sorbet"

Everyone got the joke and cracked up laughing.

"I'll be back!" Lemone Sorbei said as he walked out of the library in an incredibly hurried smexy walk.

locker rooms

"operation pair up is becoming a smashing success" Rikku piped up. "all we need to do is pair up the demons and the exchange students."

"yeah we already promised Spoon Head he wouldn't get shot with the darts as long as he wears that costume" Kuri said. "speaking of which, I haven't seen him all day"

"Maybe the fan girls found out who was under the costume" Paine said.

"hey look a lonely boy" Yuna pointed to a poor boy sitting on the bench.

"looks like he could use a partner" Kuri threw the dart but the wind blew it to Coach Lexeaus.

"ouch!" Lexeaus looked at a random tree and hugged it tightly. "oh tree! You are my one true love! I will save the environment to make you smile!!"

"oh" Kuri said. "looks like a missed"

Meanwhile Xaldin laughed to himself. "sucker!" Suddenly a flying dart hit him on the neck. "owww!! What the?!" Then he gazed into the mirror. "baby!"

"hey look it's the evil Leon!" Yuna pointed at Leon getting his stuff ready. "I wonder?" Yuna grabbed a dart and threw it at Leon.

"OWW WHO THREW THAT!!" Leon looked behind him and saw Larxene getting books out of her locker. If Xion wasn't hiding behind Larxene, Leon might've fallen in love with her. "LARXENE!! MY LOVE!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Larxene screamed as she ran out of the locker room.

"COME BACK HERE SWEETY PIE!!"

"I THOUGHT I DUMPED YOU!!!" Larxene screamed.

"DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!" Larxene caught up with the others.

"wait up!" Xion yelled and chased after them, some how getting caught up with the fan girls.

Court yard: the 45th lap around the school

"geez…we've…missed…out…on…so…many…classes…today" Roxas said taking a breath after every word.

"will these fans give in?!!" Axel asked himself.

"they're driven by pure love!" Zexion said. "IT'S HORRIBLE!!"

"I have an idea!" Demyx summoned up his sitar.

"DEMYX!! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" Larxene screamed.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!!" Several water clones appeared and the fans chased after those. The rest of them hid behind the bushes

"smart!" Larxene said. "hey Shortie? Can you're tiny legs keep up?" She asked as Xion was catching her breath.

"when will you stop calling me shortie?" Xion asked angrily.

"when you become as tall as me" Larxene smirked. "which will be…I don't know, never!"

"oh no she didn't!" Roxas said smiling at the fact that Xion who insulted him this morning was getting her (Assasin) kicked.

"hey leave her alone!" Riku said.

"what are yoooou going to do about it Spoon head?"

"when will you stop calling me spoon head?" Riku asked angrily.

"When you start going grey. Oh wait, that's already happened!" Larxene cracked up laughing.

"oh no she didn't!" Roxas said.

"QUIT SAYING THAT!!" Axel yelled.

"but little Xion's getting her (assassin) kicked"

"little? Xion?" Larxene laughed.

"you keep calling her short" Roxas said sounding a little annoyed.

"yeah but she's not short compared to you"

"WHY AM I THE VICTIM OF YOUR INSULTS TODAY??!!"

"Because your easy" Larxene and Xion said at the same time.

Scarlet: at the lockers

"Scarlet-sama," Scarlet raised her head and raised a brow. A young Japanese man in a navy blue yukata with dark storm clouds around the edges was leaning on a locker and she could see the hidden knife in his sleeve. There were tattoos of wolves on one his arms.

"Yakuza?" she asked. She noted the symbol on the sleeve of his yukata. "From the Toshiro clan I see. What do you want?"

"I seek your time Scarlet-sama," he said in a deep voice, thickly accented. "I am the heir, my name is Kano Toshiro."

"Well. you can't have my time," she hissed, flipping her Death Note to ultimate murder/torture plans ( the one with the fluffy bunny sticker) "I have an Italian boy to destroy before he rapes my baby sister."

Lemone Sorbei: Somewhere in a candy store

Lemonne sneezed.

"SWINE FLU!!!" screamed a small child. Suddenly men in white coats tackled him to the floor.

Scarlet: still at locker

Kano smirked. "Deadly and intelligent as I've been told," he mused with a smirk. She glared up at him.

"I finished my dealings with your clan ages ago. Your father doesn't like our deal to do with your revenue," Scarlet growled. "He can take it up with me at our meeting next week. Not send his son."

"Scarlet! My bountiful babe!" Cobalt waved but then he saw Kano ahead and they both glared at each other.

"who are you?" They asked each other.

"I am Scarlet's fiancé" Kano smirked.

"I'm no one's fiancé" Scarlet growled.

"Well I've known Scarlet since we were kids" Cobalt smirked. "I know her favourite foods, colours, explosives"

"and yet you're not dating, are you still mystified" Kano smirked.

"I've proposed to her twice!!" Cobalt yelled.

"like I said, are you still mystified?"

"…OH SHUT UP!!"

"what you need to do is to win her over…which you haven't done" Kano laughed.

"Do I get a say in this?" Scarlet asked. The boys paused for a moment.

"What's your type Scarlet-San?" Kano asked.

"someone who can keep up with intelligence and explosives" Scarlet pointed to both of the boys. "Cobalt! You're an idiot and Kano! You probably can't use explosives for squat!! Now if you excuse me I've got to kill an Italian pretty boy" Scarlet yelled and stormed off.

"at least I can use explosives" Cobalt grinned.

"at least I'm not an idiot"

Transfer students plus Riku: Still hiding behind the bushes

"now that all the fans are gone it's time for…" Axel announced "Operation sneak back into class"

"Do you really want to go back to class?" Larxene asked. "I kinda enjoy just sitting there and insulting people plus…why are you still here?" She pointed at Riku who was hiding behind Xion.

"Fan girls"

"I don't think Shortie's going to make a good shield"

"Yeah" Axel piped up. "She'll be killed"

"killed?" Xion's eyes widened.

"It's okay" Riku said as he grabbed her shoulder. "I'll protect you"

"AAAAAAAAWWWW!!" All 5 nobodies chorused.

"ah shut up!" Riku growled.

"I don't think it's a safe idea to leave though" Zexion said. "just stay here until the music comes on"

"what music?"

Suddenly some really bad 70-80s music starting playing.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!" Tidus announced from an outdoor stage. "Presenting Yuffie and Reno as back up dancers, DJ Rude and Destiny High's singing talent VINCENT VALENTINE!!!"

The crowd screamed.

"hey guys" Demyx said. "let's check it out"

"oh boy" Axel sighed.

The transfer students plus Riku snuck behind the bushes and peaked through the one closest to the stage only to find Vincent Valentine wearing a red sequin tuxedo with black pants instead and a sparkling red tie singing…

_Love is in the air  
Everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound  
And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes_

The girls squealed, the guys puked, the couples sighed and those hiding behind the bushes sweat dropped.

"what the (heartless) is this?" Larxene asked.

"I believe it's some looser singing a cheesy song for Valentines" Zexion said.

"To think" Roxas said. "some one changed their surname for this special day"

"That's his actual name" Riku corrected.

"wow"

"who is this guy?" Xion asked.

"he's in the drama club"

Xion gasped. "I'VE NEVER NOTICED HIM!!!" Riku put a finger to her lips.

"shhh you don't want the fans to find us"

"there's a lot more sexual tension between those two" Larxene whispered.

"I wish they would just hurry up and make out with each other" Axel whispered.

"HUH?!!"

"YOU HEARD NOTHING!"

_But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when you call out my name_

The music began to crescendo and every looked up really excitedly

_Love is in the air  
Love is in the air  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh_

Meanwhile the cupid squad were watching the concert. "we should pair Vincent up" Kuri said.

"sure!" Yuna piped up. "who with"

"Yuffie Kisaragi" Rikku smiled. "Paine, shoot him!"

Paine shot a love dart at Vincent who yelped. Instead of looking at Yuffie he looked at Paine. "STOP THE MUSIC!!" Yuffie and Reno stopped dancing and Rude tried his best to keep the discs still. "hey! Goth girl at the back, you're Paine right?" Vincent asked.

"uh…yeah"

"You're pretty cute" Vincent smiled.

"Rikku" Paine muttered.

"yes"

"I hate you" Paine ran off as fast as she could but Vincent chased after her. Behind the bushes everyone sweat dropped.

"this is just getting weirder and weirder" Roxas said.

"yes" Zexion muttered feeling slightly jealous.

"Zexion?" Xion asked. "was there jealousy in your voice"

"of course not"

"oooooouuu Zexy's in love!" Larxene smirked.

"don't call me Zexy!"

Meanwhile the people on the stage blinked nervously. "umm up next…Lemon Sorbet?"

"IT'S LEMONE SORBEI!!" The poor Italian boy yelled as everyone in the audience cracked up laughing.

"right!" Tidus said. "and…NEKO JENOVA!!"

Everyone gasped. Neko looked around childishly. "me?"

"yes you!"

Neko walked onto the stage along with Lemone. There were several gasps from the audience.

"Demyx?" Axel asked. "are you giggling"

"Lemon…Sorbet!" Demyx cracked up laughing. "WHAT A NAME!"

"Sorbei" Xion pondered. "sounds familiar"

"It's that mob that kidnapped us and held us hostage" Roxas said.

"they held you hostage?" Riku sounded concerned.

"we're okay" Xion reassured. "don't worry, they just gave us ice cream, tied us up and put us in a giant freezer" Riku's eyes widened.

"Shortie! You're giving him grey hairs…oh too late!" Larxene laughed.

"I'm not surprised that you have a hate club" Riku sighed.

While Neko and Lemone were on stage Neko looked around.

"Neko, will you do me the honour of…"

"I smell cookies!" Neko announced and ran off the stage.

"where are you going?!!" Lemone screamed as he was left on stage. "well…I guess since I'm here I may as well do something" He heard ticking. "That noise, it…reminds of a song for some weird reason"

"SING! SING! SING!" The crowd chanted.

"okay!" Lemone started singing.

_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape  
Snape, Snape, Severus Snape_ Vexen yelled as he hoped onto the stage.

"DUMBLEDORE!!"

"VEXEN?!!" The young nobodies yelled.

_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape  
Dumbledore!  
Snape,Snape,Severus Snape,  
Dumbledore!_

Tidus hoped onto the stage.

_Snape,Ron, Snape,Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley  
Dumbledore!  
Snape,Ron, Snape,Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley  
Dumbledore!_

Mary Sue didn't want to be out staged by anyone so she hopped onto the stage as well and started singing

_Snape,Ron,Hermione Snape,Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione  
Dumbledore!  
Snape,Ron,Hermione Snape,Ron, Hermione Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione  
Dumbledore!  
Snape,Ron,Hermione Snape,Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione_

"Hey this looks like fun!" Cobalt announced as he hopped onto the stage as well and starting shuffling.

_Harry Potter Harry Potter Ooh! Harry Potter Harry Potter Yeah Harry Potter Harry Potter Ooh! Harry Potter Harry Potter That's me!_

The girls squealed and the guys cheered. Lemone was being out staged and glared at Cobalt.

_Snape! Harry!  
Snape! Harry!  
Snape! Harry!  
Snape! Harry!  
Snape! Harry!  
Snape! Harry!  
Snape! Harry!  
Snape! Harry!_ Vexen yelled. He was completely shirtless and everyone screamed in horror.

"DUMBLEDORE!!!"

_...Hermione  
Dumbledore!  
Snape,Ron,Hermione Snape,Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione  
Harry Potter I'm Harry Potter I'm Harry Potter Harry Harry Potter  
Singing a Song All Day Long at Hooooooooooooogwarts!_

The crowd cheered. Even the nobodies clapped.

"It sounds like they ripped off a youtube video" Demyx said.

"meh!" Axel replied. "It was still entertaining"

In the middle of the audience Scarlet smiled coyly.

"Scarlet-koi?" Kano asked. "Why are you smiling?"

"first of all, I'm not your koi" Scarlet said. "and secondly, have you seen a Youtube video called 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise'?"

"no why?"

"hang on!" Lemone said. "I recognise that ticking noise! and that song"

"hey look it's a pipe bomb!" Cobalt said.

"ATTACHED TO VALENTINES DAY FIREWORKS!!" Tidus and Vexen yelled. Lemone, Tidus, Cobalt, Mary and Vexen looked towards Scarlet who was waving at them.

"hi Lemon!" She waved.

"IT'S LEMONE!!" Suddenly the stage went flying. People thought it was part of the show so they clapped and stared in awe. Kano looked over at Scarlet who was singing quietly with an evil malicious smile on her face.

"Scarlet-Sama?" she faced him, singing a little louder so he could hear.

_Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh volde- volde volde Voldemort!_

End


	34. Nobody Flu: Better than Swine

****

hey guys! This chapter is for all the Rion fans so if you don't like Rion you don't have to read this chapter...unless you want to see Xemnas turn into the hulk.

Roxas: eeeeww romance chapter

Larxene: *thwack*

* * *

Day 245

Xemnas lay on his bed feeling miserable and looking pale. Luxord walked into the bedroom to wake the superior up but when he saw the Superior's pale face he asked "Are you okay superior?"

"NO!! I'M COUGHING, SNEEZING AND AAAAAAAAACCCKKKK!!!!"

Luxord took a step back from the sick nobody. "I'll go get Vexen"

"can this day get any worse?" Xemnas groaned.

"we're ready for school superior" Roxas announced in his happy-go-lucky voice.

"Great…tell Sephiroth I won't be here today"

"Yes superior!" Roxas closed the door of fear of catching Xemnas's disease.

"Wait…if I won't be there then...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"what is it superior?!" Vexen yelled as he entered his room.

"SPOON HEAD!!!!"

"eh?"

"RIKU!!!"

"what about him?"

"IF I'M NOT THERE I WON'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT MY DAUGHTER FROM AAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!!!" Xemnas coughed.

"calm down superior!!" Vexen yelled. "let me examine you first"

At School: lunch time

The love darts lasted 24 hours so everyone was back to normal but some people still had the effect on them.

"PAINE!" Vincent called. "MY GOTHIC BABE!!"

Paine hid behind Zexion. "get that creep away from me"

"aw c'mon Paine" Rikku cheered. "That guy is the school's best singer and he's pretty handsome too"

"if you like him so much why don't you date him?" Paine growled.

"oh please Paine" Kuri said taking a sip out of her coffee cup. "it's better to go for a singing sensation than an emo asian kid any day" Zexion raised an eyebrow. "oh wait that was a secret…YOU HEARD NOTHING!!!" she yelled as she bolted off.

"wait Kuri!" Yuna and Rikku yelled and chased after her. The nobodies sat behind watching the strange elite fan girls chase the coffee addicted detective.

"so the superior is sick?" Axel asked.

"yeah, he looked really pale and he was coughing and sneezing and yelling AAAAAAAAACCCCKKK!!!" Roxas explained.

"maybe he's come down with some infectious disease" Larxene said trying to scare the younger nobodies. It got Demyx and Roxas shivering alright. "and then we'll all have to be quarantined like dun dun duhhhhhh SWINE FLU!"

"Larxene, leave the kids alone" Axel said.

"KIDS?!!!"

"I don't think the superior has come down with anything serious" Xion said. "I'm sure he'll get better soon"

Meanwhile

"Nobody flu" Vexen said.

"huh?" Xemnas sounded shocked.

"you've come down with nobody flu" Vexen grabbed some medicine. "just take these and rest a little"

"REST!!! THAT SPOON HEAD HAS PROBABLY TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER IN UNMENTIONABLE PLACES BY NOOWWWW AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK!!!" Xemnas coughed again.

"why don't you trust Riku?" Vexen asked.

"I had a vision one night" Xemnas said. "that No.14 got pregnant"

"it was probably just a nightmare"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A GRANDFATHER ANY TIME SOON!!! AAAAACCCCKKK!!!"

Back at school

"hey spoon head!" Larxene waved.

"quit calling me spoon head!" Riku yelled as he sat down next to Demyx.

"would you rather have me call you Riri?"

"no"

"Then Spoon Head will do"

"don't worry about it" Xion reassured. "she calls me Shortie…and I'm getting sick of it"

"well then grow taller" Larxene said.

"SHUT UP!!" Xion threw a stick at Larxene. Where the stick came from? no one knows

"Hi guys!" Kairi and Sora waved.

"hey!" Axel waved and dragged them off "we need to talk"

"hey where are you guys going?" Xion asked.

"um…uh…" Axel had to think.

"LET'S GO TO CANDY MOUNTAIN KAIRI!!" Demyx yelled.

"huh?" Kairi sounded surprised

"YES! LET'S!!" Zexion said dragging Sora and Kairi away leaving Riku and Xion behind.

"…so?" Riku said breaking the silence.

"these guys are weird" Xion said.

"tell me about it"

Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Sora and Kairi hid behind the entrance to the cafeteria. "We need to get these two dating ASAP!" Larxene said.

"you mean Xion and Riku?" Sora asked.

"no…Coach Lexeaus and a tree…OF COURSE I MEANT SHORTIE AND SPOON HEAD!!"

"I agree!" Kairi said. Suddenly a pink flowery aura filled the area. "Love is such a beautiful thing! Don't you think Riku should experience this emotion"

"Yes! And shortie too" Larxene said being equally as melodramatic as Kairi was.

"now they will know the feeling of someone holding them"

"and being close to their heart"

"what's with the Shojo aura and the melodrama?" Roxas asked.

"It's an otaku thing" Zexion answere.

"I have an idea!" Kairi declared.

After school: castle that never was

"so we're going out this Saturday" Xion asked.

"yeah with Sora's gang" Demyx explained.

"They've already booked a table at Paupu street's Japanese restaurant" Larxene explained.

"and we're going to see a movie afterwards" Axel explained.

"sounds like fun" Xion said. "What time?"

"6 pm"

"okay then, I'll be there"

"yes!" Roxas cheered. Xion walked into the library that never was to study for an upcoming test.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT ON SATURDAY?!!" Xemnas asked. He wasn't wearing his coat but a pair of blue teddy bear pyjamas and he was blowing his nose.

"yeah with Sora's gang" Roxas explained.

"oh…have fun…AAAAACCCKKK!!!" Xemnas said as he coughed again and walked over to Vexen's lab.

"I have an idea" Zexion smirked.

Destiny islands

"We're going out on Saturday?" Riku asked.

"yeah with the exchange students" Kairi explained. "we haven't been out at night for a while especially in formal dress"

"yeah! C'mon Riku, let's go to Paupu street's Japanese restaurant and see a movie afterwards.

"meet us at the restaurant at 6pm on Saturday" Kairi reminded him.

"sure!" Riku waved. "see ya later"

"BYE!" Sora waved and quickly turned to Kairi "so…what's the plan?"

"the plan is…"

Saturday: 5:45 pm

Xion was just about ready to go. She was told it was a formal get together so she wore a dark blue dress that reached the top of her knees, a pair of Black flats, skin coloured tights and a black cardigan to keep her warm. Xion opened the door to the library that never was only to find Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Demyx and Larxene still in their pyjamas, sitting on the couch with blankets wrapped around them and they were coughing. "oh no! what happened?" Xion asked.

"We caught nobody flu!" Roxas said and coughed later.

"I don't think we can go out tonight" Zexion said. "we're too sick" Zexion sniffed.

"that's terrible" Xion said. "I can stay behind and look after you all"

"NO!" Larxene yelled but then coughed again. "it's alright! You go and have fun"

"are you sure?" Xion asked.

"yes! Have a blast" Axel said and blew his nose.

"okay then" Xion felt guilty about leaving them behind. She opened the door to the library and waved good bye. When she left the other 5 stopped coughing and removed their pyjamas. Underneath their pyjamas were burglar outfits.

"we're so good" Demyx smiled and high fived Axel.

"Xion!" Xemnas yelled.

"yes superior?"

"nice dress" Xemnas sniffed again.

"thank you" Xion raised a brow

"why are you wearing a dress?" Xemnas asked sounding a little suspicious. "You barely wear dresses"

"well…it's a formal outing" Xion explained.

"right…where are the others?"

"they caught your flu"

"oh…okay, have fun" Xemnas said and opened the portal for her and she walked in. Xemnas was going to follow her in but then Lexeaus and Xaldin pulled him away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Xaldin yelled.

Destiny islands

Riku arrived a little bit earlier and he was waiting for Sora, Kairi and the exchange students to come in. He decided not to wear formal and went for a pair of dark jeans, white t-shirt and a black jacket. He got impatient and called Sora.

"hey Sora? You coming or what?"

_"oh Sorry Riku, my brother decided to come over tonight and I haven't seen him for 2 years"_

"I didn't know you had a bro-"

_"BYE!"_ Sora hung up as soon as possible. Riku decided to call Kairi.

_"hey Riku, so sorry but my sister's sick"_

"that's okay…wait…you don't have a sis-"

_"BYE!!"_ Kairi hung up as soon as possible.

_"these days just get weirder and weirder"_ Riku thought. _"I hope the exchange students turn up cause Selphie's got a dance performance tonight and Wakka's got a blitz ball match to go to"_ While he was absorbed into his thoughts he saw Xion enter the restaurant but no one was with her.

"hi Riku" She said in her usual cheery voice.

"hey Xion, where are the others?"

"They caught the flu" Xion answered.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"They told me to go with out them and have fun. Where're the others?"

"busy apparently" Riku said sounding a bit annoyed. "Sora's 'brother' is visiting, Selphie has a dance performance, Wakka's watching a blitz ball match between Twilight thorns and Destiny Coyotes and Kairi's so called sister is sick"

"I guess it's just the two of us then" Xion said thinking _"did they trick us?"_

"yeah" Riku looked at the menu and peaked over it to see what Xion was wearing. "cute" he muttered.

"huh?"

"you look cute" Riku hid behind his menu "_What's wrong with you man!! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!! SHE'S NOT CUTE AT ALL...well...actually...NO DON'T!!" _He thought.

Her cheeks turned pink. "thank you"

"_oh she's so cute!!" _He thought. "_there's no denying it Riku... you're in love" _

Outside the restaurant Larxene, Axel, Zexion, Roxas, Demyx, Sora and Kairi peaked through the windows.

"why are we spying on them?" Roxas asked.

"to make sure this date is going well" Kairi responded harshly.

"why do you want Riku to have a girl friend so badly?" Demyx asked.

"He's obviously interested in Xion" Kairi explained. "you can tell"

"speaking of which…what have you done with our uh…dad?" Larxene asked

Zexion gave them a maniacal smile. "don't worry. They've got it covered"

Meanwhile

"I'm sorry Superior but we have no other option but to do this" Lexeaus said.

"WHAT?!! WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE THIS!!" There Xemnas was, tied up to a chair with chains.

"Cause Riku and Xion are about to get it awn!!" Xigbar screamed.

"They are not you old pervert!!" Marluxia said slapping Xigbar across the face. "it's this thing called a date and Zexion requested you to be tied up with titanium chains"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!!! AAAAAAACCCKKK!!" Xemnas coughed.

"here try my special cough syrup" Vexen gave Xemnas a spoon full of cough syrup.

"thank you No.4" Xemnas said.

Back at Destiny islands

Everyone had a pair of binoculars on them. They observed how perfect the date was going and how they received several stares from other teenagers who were thinking "she's so lucky" and "lucky (bandit)". They were on their way to the cinema already.

"hey, why didn't you guys wear burglar outfits when you were spying on my so called date?" Larxene asked.

"we just bought them recently at it's at night time so we blend in easier" Roxas explained.

"aww why do you get burglar outfits" Sora whined.

"SHUT UP PORCUPINE!!" Larxene yelled. Everyone shushed her.

"hmm?" Xion looked around.

"what's wrong?" Riku asked.

"I swear I just heard Larxene"

"(shadow)!" Larxene hissed.

"isn't she sick?"

"yeah, she can't possibly be here" Xion grabbed Riku's hand. "we better get going"

Behind the pet store everyone sighed. "I think we should leave them alone now" Kairi suggested. "it looks like it's going well"

"yeah, we better get back to headquarters- uh…I mean home" Axel suggested.

Sora and Kairi waved goodbye and went back home while the other 5 opened up a portal.

the castle that never was

Xemnas's father senses were tingling badly. "GET ME OUT!"

"Not until Xion's returned" Marluxia smiled.

"which won't be til tomorrow morning" Xigbar smiled. "if you know what I mean?" Xemnas was getting mad, very mad, so mad he started turning grey and his muscles grew.

"YOU OLD PERV!!" Marluxia slapped Xigbar across the face.

"Well it might be true, Riku's irresistible…according to the fans that is"

Marluxia and Xigbar were too absorbed in their quarrel that they didn't notice Xemnas turning grey, growing bigger and the chains were about to snap.

"Riku is a gentleman, he would never do that" Marluxia said.

"what? Are you saying you love Riku…EWWW!!"

"I AM NOT GAY!!" Marluxia screamed.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!!!" Xemnas growled. The chains had snapped and Xemnas had become 4x the size he was originally. "XEMNAS!! ANGRY!!!" He yelled as he pounded his chest.

Marluxia and Xigbar let out a girly scream and ran for their lives. Vexen was walking past when he saw Marluxia and Xigbar and asked. "what's the matter?" they pointed at the Xemnas Hulk and continued running.

"hey what's going on?" Lexeaus asked and when he saw Xemnas he gasped. "whoa what happened to the Superior?"

"I almost forgot it came with side effects" Vexen said.

"like?"

"Gaining super human strength for 3 hours and then having no ability to teleport what so ever so we're going to be stuck with the superior for a while. At least he won't ruin Xion's date"

Suddenly a portal opened revealing the other 5 walking in calmly but when they saw the superior they screamed like little girls and ran back in. Xemnas saw the portal and ran into it.

_"this isn't good"_ Saix barked.

"Everyone!" Luxord ordered. "into the portal! We have a daddy hulk situation! I REPEAT!! A DADDY HULK situation!"

Cinema

Riku and Xion walked into the cinema trying to find good seats. Almost all of them were taken but there was a row with only two girls in it. They were about to sit down but then they yelled.

"OI!! THIS IS OUR ROW!! GET YOU'RE OWN!!"

"SCARLET?!!" Xion yelled almost falling over before Riku caught her.

"oh it's just you" Scarlet smiled thinking. _"I knew that rumour was true"_

"come sit with us!" Neko yelled happily. "we've got the best seats in the cinema"

"we always get the best seats in the cinema" Scarlet gave them a maniacal smile.

Neko patted two seats next to her. "sit with us!"

"uh no" Riku said politely. "thanks for the offer though"

"well, you could always sit at the end of the row so we don't see you two making out" Scarlet smirked.

"HUH?!"

"never mind" Scarlet looked at the screen. "Terra makes such a good actor and a guitar player"

"yeah we could ask if TAV could play for us at the dance"

"not ask, order"

At the park

The 11 nobodies + dog breathed heavily after running away from a monster.

"WHAT WAS THAT THING?!!" Demyx screamed.

"I don't know? Vexen's new experiment?" Zexion suggested.

"SPOON HEAD!!" The beast yelled.

"wait…there's only one other nobody that calls Riku spoon head besides us" Larxene's eyes widened. "dear god! Mansex has turned into the Mansexhulk!"

"huh?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"never mind"

"how is that possible?" Roxas asked.

"I thought you guy had it covered" Zexion glared at them.

Vexen whistled loudly.

"Vexen?" they growled.

"well…it's the cough syrup. It cures nobody flu but it makes you gain super human strength for 3 hours…depending if that person is mad or not"

"the last time you gave him cough syrup he made all of us play karaoke, DISNEY STYLE" Xaldin shuddered.

Demyx gulped. "Disney?!" he crouched down on the ground rocking back and forth sucking his thumb.

"but how did he get so mad?" Xaldin asked. Xigbar whistled loudly.

"Xigbar?!" The nobodies yelled.

"well I just thought that Xion won't be back til tomorrow morning…if you know what I mean?"

"you stupid old pervert! You turned the superior into the hulk" Luxord yelled.

"wait where are they?" Zexion asked.

"they went to the cinema" Roxas said. Xemnas's super sonic hearing heard what Roxas said and ran to the cinema.

"oh and they also gain super sonic hearing" Vexen said.

"VEXEN!!" they all screamed and followed Xemnas to the cinema. Everyone screamed when they saw Xemnas run through the streets yelling "Spoon head" followed by 11 people and a blue dog. They knew they weren't supposed to summon their weapons unless it was an emergency but THIS was an emergency while Saix (since he was still a dog) just followed the others.

Back in the Cinema

Scarlet, Riku, Xion and Neko enjoyed this movie called 'A future Don's dream' staring Terra from TAV. They were about to leave the cinema when suddenly.

"Breaking news!" The news reporter said. 'there has been a grey monster with daughter issues spotted running down the streets of destiny islands' the footage showed the grey hulk screaming for Xion and threatening to kill someone named 'spoon head'.

"OH MY GOD!! WHAT HAPPENED TO XEMNAS?!!!" Xion yelled.

"WHOA!!" Neko yelled. "THAT IS COOL!! Scarlet! Can I have a Hulk for a pet"

"no you may not" Scarlet growled. That hulk is dead.

"looks like our date's been cut short" Riku sighed.

"I guess" Xion felt tears run down her cheeks. She had grown to like him even more and she wanted to spend more time with him but Xemnas had turned into the hulk and she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of it. "wait did he say date?"

"I had a good time. Thank you" They stared into each others eyes for about 10 seconds before Riku used his right hand to touch her face. He pulled her face closer to his and their lips were centimetres away before…

"Sorry to ruin the kiss scene but we've got a hulk with a daughter complex to exterminate" Scarlet said walking past them with a sniper rifle. They immediately snapped out of it and turned away from eachother.

_"oh my god...I almost kissed her again" _Riku thought "_control yourself!! she may be cute but you got to take things slowly"_

"wait? Why do you have a rifle?" Xion asked sounding a bit worried.

"it's a sniper rifle" Scarlet said harshly.

"relax, it's has tranquilizers loaded. We would never kill people…well not on purpose" Neko reassured. The three walked outside to see an ugly grey beast somewhere nearby. "wow, someone's been eating their vegetables" Neko said in surprise.

"This is all because we went out" Riku said.

"I wonder what would happen if I ever told him I was pregnant" Xion said quietly to herself thinking _"that won't happen"_ but Xemnas's super sonic hearing only picked up the words _'I'm pregnant'_ and a vicious roar come from the beast.

"SPOON HEAD!!"

"shouldn't we hide somewhere?" Xion asked sounding a little scared and holding onto Riku tightly.

"no need" Scarlet said as she walked outside and faced the sniper at Xemnas.

"YOU!!!" The Xemnas hulk yelled.

"Asta Lavista, Mansex" Scarlet shot the tranquiliser and Xemnas felt very sleepy. His original skin colour was returning, he was shrinking back to his original size and he was wearing only his pair of heart shaped underwear.

"that's just nasty!" Larxene shuddered.

"how are we getting him out of here?" Roxas asked. Neko, Riku and Xion shuddered when they saw Xemnas wearing only a pair of underwear. Xion spotted the other members of the Organization disposing of their weapons and carrying Xemnas away.

"hey aren't you guys sick?" Larxene, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx and Axel sweat dropped.

"oh (heartless) we've been caught" Zexion said.

"should we run for our lives?" Roxas asked.

"yeah…we should do that" Axel suggested and all five ran as fast as they could. The other organization members followed them with Lexeaus carrying the half naked nobody on his back.

"Scarlet!" Neko called. "where are we off to next?"

"We're going to blow up Mr. Xemnas's office for ruining a perfect night out" Scarlet gave her a maniacal smile.

Riku and Xion stood there and watched everyone leave the area. "well that was strange" Xion said sounding a little confused.

"How did your dad turn into a hulk with a daughter complex?"

Xion shrugged. "Vexen's new cough syrup?"

"that guy should just lay off the experiments for a while" Riku said remembering all the stuff that has happened this school year involving Vexen's experiments.

"I had a great time" Xion smiled and placed a small peck on his cheek. Riku's cheeks turned pink.

"I SAW THAT!!" Sora squealed from behind the bushes. "and when you two almost kissed as well!"

"SORA!!" Kairi whined.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"yes?"

"Didn't you have a brother visiting?"

Sora sweat dropped. "um…uh…BYE!!" Sora sped off.

"and I better get back to my soap opera" Kairi said. Xion's eyes widened.

"which one?"

"Twilight Blues"

"wait what about your sister?" Riku asked.

"what sister?" Kairi asked sounding confused.

"the one who's sick" Riku answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"oh that one…BYE!!" Kairi sped away.

"I better go" Xion said. "see ya"

"wait!" Riku yelled. "um...uh...want to go to the beach for a stroll" Riku felt like slapping himself.

"sure" Xion smiled and grabbed his hand. "let's go"

From above the building Kuri smiled to herself and took a sip out of her coffee cup. "I'm good"

"you didn't do anything" Yuna said.

Kuri smiled again and took another sip out of her coffee cup. "I'm good"

"didn't you just say that?"

Yet again Kuri smiled and took another sip out of her coffee cup. "I'm good"

Paine smelt the coffee. Her eyes widened and pushed a red button. "RIKKU!!"

"yes!" Rikku asked. Red lights flashed, a siren went off and several policemen arrived.

"SHE'S HAD DECAF!! ABORT CHAPTER!! ABORT CHAPTER!!"

"but-

"I SAID ABOR—"

* * *

**well there you have it. A rion chapter**

**Demyx: eeeww romance!**

**Larxene: *thwacks* real mature Demyx!**

**Axel: So what happened when they went on that stroll**

**Zexion: don't get any ideas Axel**

**Roxas: Ideas?**

**Zexion: you'll understand when you're older**


	35. Don't forget my name

**Day 274**

It was 1 week and a bit before the school year ended. The exchange students were excited because they won't have to go to school anymore afterwards but Xion and Roxas were the only ones who wanted to stay. Roxas because he felt like a real boy at school and Xion because she didn't want to be apart from Riku. Every since the date they've been almost inseparable, which made Xemnas want to turn back into the hulk and kill Riku. Everyone was preparing for the dance. People were getting dates, buying decorations but some things didn't go to plan.

Sephiroth, Xemnas and Vexen: Home Economics room: Recess

"Sorry Mr. Rhapsodos but there's not going to be a play this year" Sephiroth sighed. Genesis jumped up and down with glee. "huh?"

"I HATED DIRECTING THAT PLAY!! I WANTED TO DIRECT LOVELESS!! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU SEPHIROTH!!!" Genesis ran around the school yelling. "WOOOHOOO!! THE PLAY'S BEEN CANCELLED!!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "oh well" Sephiroth put his pink frilly apron on and his pink mittens and pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven. "nothing better than freshly baked cookies. I'm sure going to miss Mr. Marluxia and his odd way of teaching the home economics class"

Suddenly the door opened revealing Xemnas looking like he was in another pot plant. "SEPHIROTH!!!"

"Calm down Mr. Xemnas" Sephiroth said, "What seems to be the problem"

"I MUST KILL RIKU!!"

"oh why must you do so? Riku's a nice boy. You want a cookie?" Sephiroth offered Xemnas a cookie and he snatched it off the tray.

"it's just…just…AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Xemnas screamed but not just because of what he was about to say.

"oh by the way, they're still hot" Sephiroth sighed. "I'm sure going to miss all of you. You've made this school year fun and memorable" Xemnas looked up at his boss.

"well, we're going to miss you to"

"XEMNAS!!!" Vexen yelled. Xemnas groaned angrily.

"WHAT IS IT?!!"

"Saix ran away!"

"oh dear"

Saix: at the park

_**since there're only dogs in this scene their lines will be translated from Dog to English**_

Saix walked along the path way. He found other dogs marking their territory, sniffing each other's butts and digging holes. Saix wished someone could under stand him.

"oi you!"

Saix turned around and found a brown dog with a bandana around his neck. He bigger than Saix was.

"Haven't seen you around the park" the dog barked.

"I can understand you" Saix realised.

"well…yeah…we're dogs"

"well, I used to be a nobody"

"what?"

"I mean human, but thanks to Vexen I'm a dog"

"oh your one of those guys" The dog sighed. "see Lou over there" he pointed at the small Chihuahua. "he thinks he's a man as well"

"I KEEP TRYING TO TELL YOU!!! I'M A MAN!! NOT A CHIHUAHUA!!" The poor little Chihuahua barked.

"Don't worry being a dog isn't too bad"

"it isn't"

"nah! You get to roll around in dirt, poop wherever you want and sniff each other's butts" Saix raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like the idea of that"

"you'll get used to it!" the dog smiled. "I'm Rover by the way"

"Saix"

"what a strange dog name"

"I'M A NOBODY!!!"

"what ever" Rover turned around and head that direction. "you coming? We have a dog crip meeting"

"dog crip?"

Exchange students, Sora, Riku, Lemone and Seifer: Hall way: recess

Xion walked along the hall with the others remembering the first time she walked through these halls. When she complained how they didn't look chinese and how Larxene left her alone in the hall way to rush to class. That was also when she first met him.

_"Guys"_

They all turned around wondering where that voice came from.

_"a little help here?"_

Demyx looked at a locker and the voice was coming from there. He opened the locker door and Roxas fell out of there. "Roxas?!" he panicked, "What happened?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SEIFER!!!"

"who?!"

"Seifer!" Roxas panicked. "The guy from the disciplinary committee who we've never met before because the demon sisters put him in a coma and because the authoress is a lazy (berserker)"

_OI!!_

Suddenly a flying Plasma hit him on the head. "OOOWWWWW!!! WHO THROUGH THAT **TOSHIBA 78 INCH PLASMA SCREEN TV??!!!**" Roxas yelled in pain but threw in a big smile and two thumbs up.

"Subliminaladvertisingwasnotadvised" Demyx said very quickly.

"what's wrong with Seifer?" Axel asked.

"HE'S SCARY!! I WAS WRITING ON THE TOILETS AND THEN HE CHASED ME LIKE I WAS SOME COWBOY WEARING RED!!!"

"YOU!!"

"AAAAHHH!!" Roxas hid behind Larxene.

"hiding behind your sister isn't going to do anything?" Seifer growled "You Chinese kids are a bunch of menaces. If it weren't for the Demon sisters you'd all be in detention for months"

"and who are you?" Larxene asked rudely.

"Seifer, Head of the disciplinary committee"

"Llllaaaammee" Demyx said.

"You obviously have no life or any talent what so ever to land a job like that" Zexion said.

Seifer's blood boiled. "Shut up emo kid! I've heard of the trouble you've all been making. Axel and Demyx: Blowing up the science lab"

"HEY THAT WAS AXEL'S FAULT!!" Demyx yelled.

"Larxene: ditching classes, Zexion: Out smarting everyone"

"how is that trouble?"

"SHUT UP! Roxas: writing 'Roxas is teh Smex' all over the bathroom, Xion: running around and throwing a tantrum"

"Shortie" Larxene smirked. "you rebel you"

"what?!" Xion yelled. "I had coffee!"

"oi!"

"WHAT?!!" Seifer turned around and his eyes shot right out of his sockets.

"Those are my Chinese kids! GET YOUR OWN!!" Scarlet growled.

"S-s-s-sorry Scarlet!!!" Seifer bowed and ran off like a screaming little monkey. Scarlet smirked.

"Sorry about him, he's still angry about the fact that all this stuff was happening and he wasn't there" Scarlet passed them an invitation. "oh and this is for the school dance"

"thanks Scarlet" Roxas smiled.

"no problem uke"

"what?"

"never mind"

Roxas decided to ignore that comment and observed the invitation. "_cultural dance/Exchange students going away party May 18th_ that was nice of them to throw us a party"

"Held at:... locker No. 212?" Xion read. "doesn't that sound familiar?"

"isn't that Neko's locker?" Axel asked. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm still confused about that" Sora said.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM PORCUPINE?!!!" Larxene screamed. Sora sighed angrily.

"I wish you would stop calling me Porcupine…in fact have you ever called me by my real name?"

"yeah…when…um…uh…your name was Sola right?…No it's Soka…no…wait…um…Sosa" Everyone face palmed.

"IT'S SORA!!"

"what ever Lola" Larxene sighed. Sora glared at her for a few minutes and then he asked in desperation.

"YOU REMEMBER MY NAME RIGHT?!!"

"Of course we do Zora" Demyx smiled innocently.

"IT'S SORA FOR (heartless) SAKE!!"

"Sora calm down will ya" Riku said.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM SPOON HEAD!!" Larxene yelled. "actually I should quit yelling that… you're always going to pop out of no where anyway"

"I learnt from the demon sisters" Riku smiled mischievously. "Just kidding! Anyway I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?"

"of course I would!" Larxene smiled.

"I was asking Xion"

"oh" Larxene sighed. "oh well, I guess I'll go find a date my self"

"Of course I would Riku" Xion smiled.

"HOW COME YOU REMEMBER HIS NAME?!!!"

"cause 1. He's not a looser 2. He's not a stalker…well…I don't think so at least" Zexion explained.

"I'm not a stalker"

"alright then, and 3. Ever since that date we've been getting the lovey dovey channel from these two"

"Zexion!" Xion yelled and whacked him over the head.

"wow…I'm surprised you could reach there" Zexion muttered rubbing his head and fearing that this girl will leave Mount Everest there.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN NEKO!!" Lemone yelled.

"GEEZ!!! WHY DO DESTINY ISLAND KIDS POP OUT OF NO WHERE???!!!!!!" Larxene yelled.

"must be something in the water" Demyx suggested.

Roxas, Inu, Kuri, Sephie and Lemone: English: Period 4

Genisis Rhapsodos was extremely happy today and not many people knew why. Before class Kuri was drawing a picture of Xemnas being chased by Goobert Von Goop, Roxas was doing his homework at the last minute and Lemone working on his smexy poses.

"Mr. Rhapsodos?" Kuri asked in her usual suspicious tone. "why are you so happy?"

"Today's been a great day, Seifer came back, we have a new student and there's no more Snow White!!" Genesis smiled.

"new student?" Everyone asked

"Oh dear god!" Lemone gasped. "not my twin brother!!"

"who?" Roxas cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"My twin! Limè Sorbei!"

"how would you spell that one?" Kuri asked with a menacing smirk.

"like Lime but with an accent" Everyone giggled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY??!!" A nerdy version of Lemone yelled from outside the classroom. He also had that Italian accent but his one was higher pitched.

"LEMON AND LIME SORBET!!" Inu yelled and rolled on the floor laughing.

"IT'S LEMONE!!" Lemone yelled and threw his ice cream at Inu.

"IT'S LIMÈ!!" Limè yelled and threw his ice cream at Inu.

"mmmm ice cream" Roxas smiled and drifted off into a day dream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Inu screamed. "I'M LACTOSE INTOLERANT YOU STUPID PIN HEADS!!!!" Inu's skin started puffing up and turning red.

"even better" Lemone and Limè smirked. Roxas looked concerned while Selphie sighed.

"Italian twins, delicious"

Roxas felt a twitch in his eye. "you don't mean…" Selphie sighed and all sorts of perverted thing came into her mind. Roxas pretended that what happened a few seconds ago never really happened.

"All you need is a cousin named Orange and you could make a soda" Kuri suggested.

"how did you know about our cousin Orànge?" Limè asked and a lot of people raised an eyebrow.

Saix: in an ally

There were several dogs wearing bandanas around their necks and they were all watching Rover speak. "Okay fellow canines! First of all I'd like you to meet our newest member Sakata"

"IT'S SAIX!!" Saix screamed.

"what ever" Rover Face pawed. "Now how can we cause trouble on destiny islands?"

"We could mark our scent everywhere!" One happy Jack Russel Terrier announced.

"no!" Rover barked.

"how about dig up holes" one poodle suggested

"how about we infiltrate the cultural dance party in destiny high" Saix suggested. All the other dogs stared at the blue dog.

"great idea Sakata!" Rover smiled.

"IT'S SAIX FOR (heartless) SAKES!!"

Back at School: Lunch time: tennis courts

Lemone was running through details of this school to his brother. "by the way the exchange students are cool, you can hang out with them…uh the hate club kids are just plain weird and the emos are just depressing so just stay away from them" Limè was nodding constantly but then he saw Xion, Selphie and Kairi skipping past. He mostly stared at Xion.

"LEMONE!!"

"what is it?"

"That girl is just my type!!"

Lemone looked at the three girls. "who? Selphie?"

"which one's Selphie?"

"the one with the weird brown hair"

"no the black haired one!"

"Xion?"

"She's just my type. Short, black haired, blue eyed, cute…"

"you're very specific when it comes to women aren't you?" Lemone asked.

"yes!" Limè yelled.

"such as shame that she's taken"

Limè looked absolutely mortified. "WHAT?!!!"

"well they don't admit it but they are so into each other"

"WHO IS IT?!!"

"Riku" Limè raised an eyebrow. "y'know…one of the most popular guys at school?" Limè cocked his head in confusion and Lemone sighed angrily. "SPOON HEAD!!!"

"YOU MEAN THAT SILVER HAIRED BISHOUNEN THAT HAS HIS VERY OWN FAN CLUB AND EVERYTHING!!!!"

"well…yeah"

"DAMN IT WHY DO ALL THE SILVER HAIRED BISHOUNEN GET THE GIRLS??!!! HE DOES NOT DESERVE HER!!"

Zexion sighed. "what is it with these Italians and their determination to get the girl they desire?"

"I AGREE!!" Xemnas yelled popping out of no where. "That spoon head is a pervert and I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't a virgin!!!"

"He IS a virgin you perverted over protective father" Zexion muttered but no one heard him.

"OPERATION BREAK THEM UP!!!" Xemnas yelled and hi fived the mafia twins. Zexion's eyes widened.

"I must warn someone!"

Defence Force: Lunch time: Cafeteria

"Look all I'm saying is that Tidus is a retard and you deserve better" Rikku explained.

"But-but-I love him!" Yuna cried.

"why don't we set you up with Noctis?" Kuri smiled taking a sip out of her coffee.

"that's a great idea!" Rikku cheered.

"Why don't we set you up with Noctis?" Kuri smiled again and took another sip out of her coffee.

Paine face palmed. "someone's drinking decaf again"

"GUYS!!" Zexion yelled running to the defence force table.

"hey look it's Zexion" Yuna waved.

"GUYS!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!" Zexion panicked.

"what is it?" Yuna asked sounding concerned.

"Limè Sorbei"

"who?" Paine and Yuna asked.

"Lime Sorbet!" Rikku laughed.

"what's wrong with him?" Kuri asked.

"well he's fallen in love with Xion and he and Mr. Xemnas are devising a plan to break Riku and Xion up"

The four girls gasped. "well since he's a stalker we could…um…MURDER HIM!!!" Kuri yelled and a flaming aura surrounded the defence force table.

"I have a better idea" Rikku smiled evilly. "we drag them up to the top of the building and we 'accidentally' push them off"

"or we poison their drinks" Paine suggested.

"no murders!" Yuna yelled.

"actually murder doesn't sound so bad" Zexion said.

"what are you guys talking about?" Riku asked.

"LIMÈ SORBEI'S AFTER YOUR WOMAN!!!" Kuri yelled but then screamed. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!!"

"I just happened to walk past" Riku sighed. "anyway? Who's Limè Sorbei?"

"He's Lemone's twin" Kuri explained. "and he's after your woman"

"HA!! LEMON AND LIME SORBET!" Riku laughed like a maniac.

"did you even hear a word I said?" Kuri asked.

"well, Lemone and Limè are twins and um…what did you say after that?" Kuri face palmed.

"FOR GODS SAKE!! HE'S AFTER YOU'RE WOMAN AND HE AND MR. XEMNAS ARE GOING TO TRY TO BREAK YOU TWO UP!!!"

Riku flinched. "Kuri?"

"It's okay Riku calm down"

"Kuri?" He said sternly.

"We'll make sure they won't break that beautiful relationship you have there so there's no need to panic"

"KURI!"

"OH FOR GODS SAKES RIKU CALM DOWN!!!" Paine gave Kuri a slap across the face. "owww!!! thanks I needed that"

"my pleasure" Paine smiled evilly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Xemnas wants our relationship to end-

"Is he a pedo or into incest or something?" Rikku asked

"nope, he's just a perverted over protective father who thinks Riku here going to steal his daughter's virginity" Paine answered

"Like he'd do that" Yuna yelled.

"EXACTLY!!" Zexion yelled.

"though you can never plan on when you loose your virginity" Kuri explained. "they might end up loosing it by accident"

"I WAS TRYING TO TALK HERE!!" Riku yelled.

"oh sorry about that" Kuri smiled and took a sip out of her new espresso. "continue"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Riku explained glaring at the defence force. "I'm pretty sure Limè is just as creepy as his brother so he won't steal her heart, Xion's pretty smart so she wouldn't fall for that jerk and Xemnas has got to let his children have some independence"

"YEAH!" Zexion hi-fived Riku. "Trust me he gives me just as much freedom as a 5-year-old and he even has a rules for dating even though I'm 18"

"Your 18?!!" Paine yelled in surprise.

"yeah, how old did you think I was?"

"I thought you were 16" Paine answered. "You look a lot younger"

"I've been using anti aging cream" Zexion grinned and everyone else raised an eyebrow. "Just kidding! What? I can be funny at times"

_"He's so cute"_ Paine thought. "_damn it Paine! I shouldn't be falling for him"_

Period 7: Planing the decorations

The day went by so quickly. Saix had been gone almost all day, Axel and Tidus got into a dodge ball fight in period 6, Demyx failed home economics, Seifer had officially joined the hate club and now the small elite dance planners that Neko chose were busy organizing the decorations.

"Do we really need that many streamers?" Selphie asked.

"YES!" Kuri yelled. "Streamers are much better than balloons"

"but it's fun when you fill up the balloons with helium and then people suck the helium and their voices go funny!" Roxas laughed.

"Oh yeah! I've done that!" Sora exclaimed.

"explains why you lack intelligence" Kairi muttered. "helium damages part of your brain if you suck too much"

"uuummmm"

"I knew there had a reason why you're so stupid" Kairi muttered.

"why are you so angry?" Xion asked.

"I don't know" Kairi explained. "I've just been feeling depressed lately"

"why?"

"Well, I'm 15, I've never had a boyfriend, the only guys I know are just friends or very creepy and I have a huge white head growing on my chin"

"EWWW!!" Everyone cringed.

"Don't worry I've never had a girlfriend" Roxas smiled.

"only cause your gay for Axel" Xion smirked.

"WHAT?!"

"nnnooooottthhhiiing"

"Xion! Why do you keep thinking I'm gay?"

"it's quite obvious, your so uke and you and Axel are the only ones who _'truly understand each other'_" Xion smiled. "Which makes me wonder what you guys get up to while I'm not around"

"oh yeah well…well…I'VE ALWAYS THOUGH YOU WERE A (dusk)!!" Everyone looked shocked thinking _"he did not just go there"_ and Xion's blood boiled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!" Xion yelled with a strong demonic aura in the backround. Roxas knew he was doomed.

"Axel?!" Roxas begged. "help me"

"sorry dude, you're on your own" Axel said backing away from the angry nobody.

Roxas was looking for a way to get out of this but the only word that left his mouth was "mummy"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Xion yelled and chased Roxas with a broom stick. Where the broom stick came from? Who knows.

"I've never seen Xion this angry before" Riku said.

"not so innocent now is she?" Kuri smiled mischievously.

"that's hot" Riku grinned.

"masochist" Kuri muttered.

"greetings everyone!" Neko smiled.

"hey Neko" Demyx waved. "where's Scarlet"

"she's at a meeting with the criminal masterminds"

"oh"

to be continued

* * *

**By the way this is the second last chapter of this fanfic**


	36. Namine's News Update

**Don't freak out. This is NOT the last chapter but this doesn't really count as part of the fan fiction. I decided to roll in all the News update chapters into the one chapter because they're very short.**

_interview 1: Xaldin_

Namine: welcome to news update. I'm your host, Namine

Xaldin: …and I'm Xaldin. Why am I in here again?

Namine: because the news team didn't think you had a big enough roll in the story

Xaldin: OF COURSE I HAVE A BIG ROLL IN THE STORY!! I'M THE LUNCH MAN DAMN IT!!!

Namine: but we haven't seen you speak at all

Xaldin: observe

**Video footage:**

_Xaldin sighed as he served Friday's soup. "I hate this job"_

**News Update:**

Namine: that was only one line…you suck man

Xaldin: BETTER THAN NOT BEING IN THE STORY NAMINE!!!

Namine: but at least I get to host the news! Hmph

_**commercial break**_

_Interview 2: The Exchange Student Defence Force_

Namine: welcome back to News Update I am your host, Namine

Kuri: I am Kuri, Captain of the Exchange Student defense force!! (Poses)

Rikku: I am Rikku! Vice Captain!

Paine: I'm Paine

Yuna: I'm Yuna

Namine: now what made you want to join the defense force?

Paine: I was forced to join

Rikku heheheheh

**Video**

Paine was walking down the hall on the way to the Library until…

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Paine screamed as she was being kidnapped. "LET ME GO YOU (Dusk)!!"

"Relax! It's just me!" a strangely familiar voice said. Paine looked behind and saw…

"Rikku?! Why did you kidnap me?!"

Rikku Shrugged. "On to business! There's an exchange student hate club out to annihilate the exchange students"

"…And"

"Aaaannndddd the exchange student fan club has a defense force…"

"What does that have to do with me?"

Rikku bent down on one knee and held a blue bandana to Paine. "PLEASE JOIN THE DEFENSE FORCE PAINE!!!"

Paine took one look at the blue bandana and the puppy-eyed Rikku and said. "No"

Rikku's puppy eyes changed to dark, evil, glaring eyes. "If you don't join…" Rikku grabbed a folder and held out… "I'll email your baby pictures to everyone"

Paine's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!!"

"I would" Rikku smirked,

**News Update**

Paine: thanks a lot Rikku *glares*

Namine: and how about you girls

Yuna: I like the exchange students, they're nice…well some of them are and I want to protect them from the evil Leon

Paine: Tidus is just as bad

Yuna: but Tidus is kind and sweet and…I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!

Namine:…………and why did you volunteer to be captain of the defense force?

Kuri: they hired me for my investigating skills

Namine: uh…

Kuri: I'm the greatest detective on these Islands

Namine: but why did they-

Kuri: I've been solving cases since I was 10 years old and I'm also a fan of Demyx and-

Namine: See ya after the break

Kuri: I DIDN'T FINISH TALKING YA DAMN-

_**Channel 13 is currently having technical problems**_

_Interview 3: Cloud Strife_

Namine: WELCOME BACK TO NNNEEWWWSS UPDATE!! I'm your host, Namine

Cloud: and I'm Cloud…what's up?

Namine: now why did you disappear through out the story?

Cloud: Well you see

**Video footage**

Cloud smiled as he entered the building. "It's another beautiful day in Destiny high"

"So how was your vacation Miss. Lockhart?" Miss. Gainsborough said. Cloud peered through the door to the office and there was Tifa talking to Aerith.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Cloud ran out of the building like a maniac.

"Did you hear something?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, I heard someone scream…oh well"

**studio**

Namine: you ran away because Miss. Lockhart came back from her vacation?

Cloud: SHE'S A FREAKIN STALKER!!!

Namine:……………rrriiiggght

Neko: (walks in) hey? Why are you in my locker? It's not Thursday so there's no rave party in here

Namine: hi! I'm Namine

Neko: oh so this is where the hidden studio is. Sweet!

**_Commercial Break_**

Interview 4: Zack Fair and Angeal Hewly

Namine: Welcome back to News Update. Let's welcome back Zack Fair and Angeal Hewly

Zack: OH MY GOD I'M ON TV!! HI MUM!!

Namine: ……………So why did you go missing?

Angeal: (pointing to Zack) HE thought he saw a mermaid and was gone for a month…I LOOKED EVERYWHERE AND I LOST MY JOB THANKS TO YOU!!

Zack: …can we watch the Alice in Wonderland movie?

Angeal: NO!

Zack: (puppy eyes) pleassse

Angeal: NOOO!!!

Zack: ……can I have a cookie then?

Angeal: PLEEAAASEE KILL ME NOW!!!

Namine: you guys call yourselves teachers…you act like children

Sora: (walking in) hey! So there is a TV studio in here…HI MUM!!!

Namine: this thing is broadcasted on the school network not on TV!!!!

Zack and Sora: awww

Namine: oh why did I sign up for this?

_**Commercial break**_

_Interview 5: Riku and Genesis Rhapsodos_

Namine: Welcome to News Update! Today I'll be interviewing Mr. Rhapsodos and Riku who is obviously running late will be joining us

Genesis: I have a drama rehearsal to go to so what is it?

Namine: you should be happy you're being interviewed!

Genesis: well my life currently sucks! I'm working under a housewife who bakes cookies for 2 demonic girls. Zack didn't end up buying the new books so I have to work with Alice in Wonderland instead of Loveless and The Snow White rehearsals are being disrupted by Mr. Xemnas, Riku fan girls and Xion fan boys.

Namine: …want a cookie (passes cookie)

Genesis: (munches on cookie angrily) Maybe I shouldn't force them to kiss

Namine: that would be better; you don't want Riku to be horribly mauled by Mr. Mansex…oh damn this is a school broadcast.

Yuffie: Want me to bleep that?

Namine: yes that would be nice

Yuffie: okay! But first of all… (Jumps onto the set) It's time for Yuffie's super fantastic magic show

Namine: GET YOUR OWN TV SET!!

Yuffie: I can't get a TV set in my locker so I'm stealing the spotlight!! Look I can juggle kunai (Juggling kunai)

Riku: (walks in) so there is a TV set in here

Namine: oh good you're here!

Riku: what is it?

Namine: The fan girls wanted you on the show as the co-host

Riku: …uh…okay?

Namine: on one condition

Riku: what is it?

Namine: you don't bring the following onto the show: Kairi, Xion and Selphie.

Riku: why not? I'm not in love with Kairi and Selphie

Namine: what about Xion?

Riku: WHY DOES EVERYONE BUG ME ABOUT THIS?!!!

Yuffie: HEY! WHY DOES HE GET TO BE THE CO-HOST?!!

Namine: The fan girls requested him to be on the show. If I don't make him the co-host they'll kill Snowball

Yuffie: I'LL KILL SNOWBALL IF YOU DON'T LET ME ON THE SHOW!!!

Riku: Snowball?

Namine: my cat

Genesis: this thing is stupid I'm outta here (leaves)

Riku: This is too weird. I'm outta here (leaves)

Namine: thanks a lot moron! (Pokes her tongue at Yuffie)

**_Commercial break_**

_Interview 6: Xion_

Yuffie: da da dum da dum duuuuumm

Namine: why must you do that?

Yuffie: Because I'm still mad at you for making a pretty boy the co-host and not me

Namine: Riku's not the Co-host anymore and Snowball is dead now…I didn't think the fan girls would actually kill my cat.

Yuffie: neither did I

Namine: Any way welcome to News Update, I am your host Namine Hikari

Noctis: and I'm your other host Noctis Lucas Caelum

Yuffie: Hey how come THIS pretty boy is here?

Noctis: Because I'm teh smex

Namine: Narcissist

Xion: I seem to have been forgotten here

Namine: right! We'll be interviewing one of the infamous exchange students Xion

Xion: since when did we become infamous?

Namine: Since Axel and Demyx blew up the science lab, since Larxene became Queen (Berserker), Since Axel bought Neko coffee, since you had an alliance with the demon sisters

Xion: hey they bullied us into having an alliance

Noctis: you're a tough girl. Grow some backbone

Xion: I'm not actually as scary as everyone thinks

Noctis: right you're the nice one who is the victim of the Riku fan girls. Larxene's the (berserker)

Xion: how many victims are there?

Noctis: Kairi, Selphie …any girl who has even had contact with him, even Namine

Xion: wow…they're really scary.

Namine: SNOWBALL!! I SHALL AVENGE YOU!!!

Xion: now that I think about it they've been picking on me a lot lately

Noctis: would it be because of this (plays video)

_"Good bye" Xion said but before she could move he placed a quick peck on her forehead and walked away._

End

Xion: (blushing) YOU RECORDED THAT??!!!

Namine: we record everything

Xion: pervs! (Pokes out her tongue)

Noctis: wait, I have another video to play!

Xion: NO MORE VIDEOS!!

Namine: okay, here's my question: Why did you decide to come to destiny islands?

Xion: Well, why not? It's a beautiful place

Namine: wonderful answer!

Noctis: I have a question (plays video)

_"did you guys…y'know…?" Demyx was trailing off._

"I don't know" Riku glared at him.

"well…you have her panties…and she's been quite shifty around you lately, did you guys perhaps"

"I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HER!!!" Riku yelled. The cafeteria was quiet while every eye was on Riku. He looked at the crowd and hid his face from the other tables.

End

Noctis: did you or did you not have sex with him?

Namine: Noctis! This is a school broadcast!

Xion: I'm going to have to answer your question with another question. WHY ARE YOU TAPING THESE THINGS?!!!

Namine: We tape them because we're the School's news broadcast.

Xion: then how did you get that tape of Riku and I in the park?

Namine: that's confidential

Xion: uuuhhh

Noctis: that's all for News Update

Namine: and for all the Riku fan girls out there…

**(Room suddenly turns dark)**

Namine: Snowball will be avenged

Noctis: Nice work with the lights Yuffie

Yuffie: THANK YOU!!

* * *

****

N-E: Btw I have heard that nobody has been able to review coz it doesn't work so if you want to review plz send it to me via private message. If it does work then fire away!

Axel: FIRE!! WOOOO!!!

**Zexion, Roxas, Xion, Larxene, Demyx and N-E: *sweat drop***


	37. End of the year Dance

**That Same day**

Scarlet sat on her demonic throne impatiently. Her throne was decorated with demonic patterns and two angry wolves with spiked collars and silver chains were attached to it. The table was full of criminal masterminds such as Sorbei Gelato, The Joker, and Juro Toshiro. "Ladies and Gentlemen, take a seat" The criminal masterminds sat down. "Toshiro-san? I have a problem with your son"

"but Scarlet-san? What's wrong with him?"

"He keeps stalking me and so has Cobalt. I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT THOSE TWO FOLLOWING ME!!"

Meanwhile:

Kano was at kendo training when he suddenly sneezed. It was so quiet no one heard but when Cobalt was walking down the street he sneezed loudly.

"SWINE FLU!!" The same random kid yelled and several men in white jumpsuits tackled him to the ground.

Back in the room of criminal masterminds

"oh right" Juro nodded. "well once Kano sets his eye on a woman he doesn't know what the word 'no' means. He got it from me"

"I noticed" Scarlet replied sarcastically.

"how is Mrs. Toshiro by the way?" Sorbei asked.

"oh yeah she's fine, she wants to get a divorce but she knows I won't let go of my sweet little bumblebee"

"wow! My sister in law is about to have another baby"

"that must be exciting for her"

"EHEM!!" Scarlet coughed. "Sorbei!"

"yes Signorina Scarlet?" he asked.

"your son Lemone has been stalking my sister, who can't be here today because she's organising the dance" She pointed to the opposite side of the table at Neko's chair, which was a pink and orange hello kitty chair. A fluffy cat was sleeping on the pillow. "I want to know why?"

"He's going to be the next don he has to marry well…though it could be Limè, I haven't decided yet" Sorbei didn't notice Scarlet's angry aura.

"SORBEI!!" Sorbei hid behind the Joker.

"Scarlet? Why so serious?" the Joker asked. "is it that time of the month?" Scarlet got mad and threw a dynamite at the Joker.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO COMMENT ON MY MENSTRAL CYCLE?!!" Everyone sunk down. "good"

**A few days later:**

world that never was

The exchange students were getting ready for the dance. The boys just wore tuxedos, Larxene wore a red satin dress and Xion wore a flowy pale blue dress. When Xemnas saw that their dresses were higher than the knee he screamed like a girl.

"I disapprove!!" and put a cardigan on both of them.

"SUPERIOR!!" Larxene whined. Xion looked behind her and read at the back of her cardigan 'I have the best dad in the universe'

"Those cardigans are very important" Xemnas said proudly. "I made them myself"

"uh huh" Xion nodded. They both quickly took them off and gave it to Axel to burn. When the cardigans burned there was a purple smoke coming out of them and all sorts of ghostly shaped figures arising from it.

_"We have been set free"_

The organization blinked in shock as Larxene and Xion thought _"thank god I didn't actually wear it for that long"._

"ah crap" Xemnas sighed. "oh well let's get going"

Outside Neko's Locker

Everyone waited impatiently wondering where the hell the dance really is. The organization arrived to see Kairi, Sora and Riku waiting along with the crowd.

"Hey guys!" Kairi waved.

"Hey dwarf princess" Larxene waved. "where's the dance" Kairi shrugged.

"Scarlet just told us to wait here"

"aww hurry up Neko!" Sora whined

Roxas looked around and saw a very familiar face. "It's Namine!"

"Who?" Axel asked.

"That News Update chick!" Riku yelled. "Hey where did Roxas go?" Roxas had gone up to Namine. "Oh God…what's he going to do?"

"aww that's cute" Xion smiled. "He's in love…feeling jealous Axel?"

"For the last time! I AM NOT GAY!!"

"Oh My God! I am your biggest fan!" Roxas yelled.

"Um…thank you?" Namine replied timidly. "I see you watch my show then"

"Of course I do! Hey you're way cuter up close"

"NO!!! HE'S STRAIGHT!!" Axel yelled. Everyone looked at Axel exchanging weird looks. Xion only pointed and laughed at Axel's confused look.

"I KNEW IT!!" she yelled.

Neko came running through the hall in a child like sundress yelling "Sorry we're late" and Neko unlocked the locker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Strange Chinese kids who don't look Chinese and Guys with anger issues." Scarlet announced in a semi revealing black dress. "Welcome to the school dance. Please make your way through the locker" Everyone exchanged glances, shrugged and entered through the locker door. What they saw shocked them all. There was a huge dance floor, a bar and TAV on the stage.

"How did you get this in your locker?!" Demyx asked.

"Oh I have a Rave party in my locker every Thursday" Neko explained. "It just so happens that it's Thursday today and I thought we could have the end of year dance in here"

"but where are your books?" Zexion asked before he tripped over a dictionary. "Never mind.

Scarlet threw the thick heavy book at an oncoming attacker.

"My Bountiful Scarlet," Cobalt moaned removing the dictionary. "Why must you hurt me so?" She rolled her eyes and walked through.

"Because it's easy."

"Hey Ven?" Terra asked on stage. "Have you seen that hot blonde chick who asked us to perform in the first place anywhere?"

"Nope. I found my clone with a cute chick though" Ven responded. "How about you Aqua?"

"I'm trying to find hot boys!" Aqua glared at her band mates.

"OH MY GOD!" Larxene screamed. "TAV?!! HOW DID YOU GET THEM TO PLAY?!! No wait…never mind"

"actually" Scarlet explained. "Our Dad's a big fan of TAV so we weren't allowed to threaten them"

"then what did you do?" Xion asked

_Flash Back_

_TAV had just finished their interview and they were just on their way to the dressing rooms before they were stopped by Scarlet. She wore a blonde wig and a skimpy looking dress._

_"Who's that?" Terra asked._

_"I don't know but she has a bigger bust than I do" Aqua sighed._

_"Hi I'm from Destiny high" Scarlet said in a bimbo accent twirling a lock of her 'hair.'_

_"H-h-hi" Ven stuttered. "W-w-what are you d-doing h-here?"_

_"Oh I was just wondering if you could y'know" Scarlet bent over revealing more of her cleavage. "play for us at the dance on Thursday night"_

_"Oh I don't know. We have a concert in the Land of Dragons" Ven said._

_"Please" Scarlet begged squeezing her chest together even more._

_"Yeah! Sure whatever you say!" Terra yelled feeling a nosebleed coming up._

_"Oh my god Thank you so much!" Scarlet grinned. " Can't wait to see you"_

_Terra and Ven waved good-bye and ran off looking very thrilled. Aqua stood there rolling her eyes at her group. Scarlet's act faded and she stood in her usual posture and spoke in her actual voice. "There's going to be hot guys there"_

_"How hot?" Aqua asked suddenly sounding interested._

_"Two of them were so hot they blew up the Science lab on their first day…literally"_

_"…I'm in"_

_30 minutes later:_

_"So Master Xehanort" Terra said. "We're going to perform at Destiny High on Thursday"_

_"b-b-but what about the Land of Dragons?! They paid so much money to see your concert"_

_"yeah but they're more into traditional music and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we cancelled"_

_Meanwhile:_

_Shan Yu was on his way to the TAV concert wearing his " I 3 TAV" t-shirt and his "No.1 fan" badge when suddenly._

_**TAV's tour 'Birth by Sleep' will not be shown in the land of dragons"** Shan Yu felt twitch under his eye as he fell to his knees._

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He screamed and he took his anger out on the government …again._

Back on the dance floor

There was a grown up man walking around with a pair of shades on and holding a drink. "Yo demon sistas!" He yelled.

"Hey Doctor!!" Neko waved.

"Yo who man!" Scarlet waved. He walked up to them and did a strange handshake.

"How do you like the party?"

"Oh I love it! It's better than the one on Palthisus. By the way do you still have that space time continuum in that marble I gave you?"

"Neko's lost it" Scarlet sighed. "But don't worry we'll find it."

"Who's this?" Zexion asked.

"I'm the Doctor" The Doctor shook his hand.

"do you have an actual name?"

"I do but I'm not going to tell YOU!" The Doctor laughed.

Zexion only blinked. "is he high?"

"nah, more like drunk" Scarlet sighed. "why don't you go dance with someone. There're plenty of pretty lonely girls here"

Zexion shrugged and walked over to the middle of the dance floor where everyone was jumping up and down singing to TAV's songs. He stood there not knowing why and that's when Paine crashed into him. A lot of people paused to watch the scene. "Are you alright?" Paine was about to answer but that's when…

"PAINE MY LOVE!!" Vincent valentine screamed.

"The love potion's STILL working?!" Rikku screamed in dismay

"YAY!" Kuri jumped up and down for joy.

"Don't we have an antidote?" Yuna asked

"Sure we do" Kuri smiled. She tackled Vincent to the ground.

"KURI?!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Rikku screamed.

"Beating him up to erase the effects" Kuri said while landing a good punch on Vincent who screamed in dismay.

"THAT'S THE ANTIDOTE?!!"

"Well yeah…didn't you know that" Kuri stood up leaving Vincent knocked out for a while.

That's when TAV started playing their love song and that distracted the crowd. "Zexion I have a confession to make"

"I have a confession as well"

"you do?"

"yeah. You've been a very good friend to me all this year and you're the only person I can have decent conversations with. Paine…you're my best fri-"

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

Everyone paused including Axel and Demyx who were having a drinking contest. Zexion could only blink and stare. "What?"

"I love…Yu…ki Sohma from Fruits Basket" Paine blushed madly.

"oh right…I like that character too… though I'm more of a Kyo fan" Zexion smiled and danced with Paine… as friends. Vincent on the other hand snapped out of the love trance and wondered where he was and why Kuri was tackling him.

"Damn she was so close too!" Yuna yelled. "Oh well"

Neko had trailed off only to find Inu leaning against a wall. "Hey why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't have a partner"

"you can dance with me" Neko held out her hand. Inu took a while to think about it and then he accepted her offer but that made Lemone Sorbei angry.

"STOP THE DANCE!!!" he yelled. Everyone paused once again and many groans came from the crowd and from TAV. "YOU DOG!! YOU SAID YOU HAD NO ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR NEKO!!"

"DOG?!" Inu yelled. "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK LEMON SORBET!!"

"IT'S LEMONE SORBEI!!!" Lemone screeched. "THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR UGLY FACE!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE OFF!! WHO EVER WINS IS NEKO'S FIANCE!!"

"BRING IT!!" Inu yelled. Of course he didn't really want to marry Neko but he's just really competitive. Scarlet who didn't want any of those idiots to marry her baby sister decided to enter two other candidates.

"Hi!" Scarlet waved innocently to Axel and Demyx who sweat dropped.

"Oh god…what does she want?" Axel asked rudely.

"Oh nothing, I was just wandering if you'd like to compete in a dance off" Axel glanced at Demyx who smiled brightly.

"YEAH!! We'd love to…right Axel?" Demyx nudged Axel who just shrugged.

"What ever"

Outside the… locker?

Xemnas snooped around the school looking for an Italian boy. "pssst" he heard. "Mr. Xemnas…over here!" He crept towards the pot plant that Limè was hiding behind.

"Now why are you helping me split them up?"

"Xion deserves better"

"I agree…preferably when she's 35"

_"boy is he easy to fool"_ Limè thought. "Well…this is the longest relationship Riku's been in"

"how long have his other relationships lasted for"

"the most…2 days" Limè lied.

"That really is bad…OH NO!! HE'S GOING TO BREAK HER HEART!!! If she had one"

"huh?"

"YOU HEARD NOTHING!!" Xemnas yelled. Limè shushed him.

"Do you have to yell all the time? Mamma Mia!" Limè grabbed his binoculars and saw Xion and Riku come out of the locker party. "There they are!"

"SPOON HEAD!!!" Xemnas yelled and charged out like a Spartan. Limè face palmed.

"Idiota!" Limè yelled in italian.

"Spoon head you get your hands off my daughter right now!!"

"I'm not even touching her" Riku whined.

"For now!! While I was infected by the nobod- I mean swine flu you probably touched her in inappropriate places!!"

"I did not!"

"Xemnas? What's going on?" Xion asked. That's when Limè walked out looking casual.

"Hi there"

"and you are?"

"Sorbei…Limè Sorbei" Xion, Riku and Xemnas tried to hold in their laughter. "WHAT?!"

"LIME SORBET!!" Xemnas laughed.

"what a name" Riku laughed.

"SHUT UP!!" Limè yelled.

"hey aren't you that creep who's stalking Xion?" Riku asked giving him a death glare.

"Stalking…no way. I would never do such a bad thing"

"yeah right" Riku said.

"You shouldn't be persecuting me for performing such an act when it was you who got expelled from Twilight Town High School and came here"

"YOU DID!!! WHAT FOR?!!!" Xemnas asked.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!" Limè yelled. "I'm trying to convince Xion that Riku's a bad person and that she should date me instead"

"why would I date you?" Xion asked rudely. "and how dare you lie about Riku"

"it's true" Riku said feeling very guilty. "Lime here's right"

"IT'S LIMÈ!!"

"YOU MEAN YOU WERE AFTER MY DAUGHTER?!!!" Xemnas yelled.

"well…yeah. Why else would you think that I was trying to help you split them up. I was surprised though. I didn't think a father would help and-" Xemnas faced one of his aerial blades at Limè. "Mr. Xemnas?"

"YOU!!" Xemnas said in a deep tone.

"(shadow)" Limè cursed and ran off with Xemnas not far behind him. Xion and Riku stood there watching the two run off.

"What do you mean that's the truth?" Xion asked. Riku stayed quiet, slowly backing away. "C'mon! tell me!" Riku let out a sigh.

"I used to live in Twilight town with my family. I thought everything was alright but then my mother started having an affair with a work mate and she broke our hearts. I was so angry I ended up harming other people unintentionally which ended up getting me expelled. I couldn't stand seeing my Dad look at pictures of when they were together and watch him cry so I suggested that we leave that town and come here for a fresh start. I never really felt happy until you guys came" Riku formed a smile. "When I saw you for the first time to tell you the truth… I thought you were an idiot" she angrily pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled.

"Seriously I thought you were a klutz and an absent minded person, the way you got your panties stolen so easily and on your first day too and when I met the rest of your family, man was I not surprised" Riku laughed but he could see that she was giving him a death glare. "But you guys did open my eyes, made me laugh and feel happy again especially you." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Xion, I love you"

"huh?"

"I love…Yu...ki Cross from Vampire knight" Riku sweat dropped.

"okay?" Xion raised an eyebrow "I'm more of a Zero fan though but oh well, I better go fix up my make up, see ya" Xion waved. Riku waved back sheepishly but then he banged his head on the wall.

"YOU IDIOT!" Riku cursed. Xion ran up to him, pulled him down to her height and crashed her lips onto his.

"Thank you" She whispered after she broke apart and ran off to the bathrooms. Riku's cheeks were pink and he just stood there with a goofy grin.

Sora walked out of the dance floor and found Riku. "Hey Riku!" He didn't respond. "Hello? Earth to Riku?" He waved his hand in front of Riku's face.

"Huh? Oh hey Sora?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU RESPOND?!!!" Riku said nothing and hummed his way back into the locker. Sora raised a brow. "Okay?"

Upstairs: 

Tidus was mad. Really mad. He was so sick of the Exchange students, Demon sisters and the defence force and how they brought him so much misery this year. Just the words exchange and students made his blood pressure rise up.

He was softly whistling a tune when suddenly a pack of dogs ran up the stairs. Tidus's eyes widened and he backed off slowly. The dogs were wearing bandanas and they were being lead by Xemnas's rabid dog Saix. Saix charged after Tidus barking strongly. Tidus screamed very loudly and Saix pushed him…under a ladder.

Tidus's eyes opened only to find a naked man right on top of him. He shrieked in disgust and pushed him right off but then he found. "What's this? A four-leaf clover? A lucky horseshoe? Yuna?"

"Tidus" Yuna said timidly. "I've always wanted to tell you this…I REALLY LIKE YOU COULD YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?!!"

"YES!!!" Tidus leaped for joy. "Oh yeah!! Who da man? Who da man?!"

Saix looked at himself and saw that he had hands…not paws. "OH MY GOD!! I'M BACK BABY!! YEAH!!" Saix started dancing around but his dog crip looked at him disgustedly.

"dude, we thought you were cool" Rover said and the dog crip ran off. Saix felt a tear run down his cheek.

"b-b-but…I'm am cool"

Back on the dance floor

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Destiny high!" Cobalt announced as many students screamed. "We have four guys willing to have a dance off this evening so please welcome my baby brother Inu Shinra, the Chinese kids Axel and Demyx Lu and Sorbei Gelato's son Lemon Sorbet!!!"

"IT'S LEMONE SORBEI!!" Lemone screeched.

"What ever man" Terra started playing his guitar and the rest of TAV played along. The four boys danced like they never have before. So far Axel and Demyx were winning and many of the fan girls cheered them on and for the grand finale Demyx summoned his water clones and many of them applauded. When the song finished Kano Toshiro announced the winner.

"And the winners are, Demikkusu san and Akuseru san" Everyone clapped and Demyx and Axel bowed.

"Thank you! We'll be here all night!" Demyx bowed down.

"Congratulations you are now Neko's fiance's"

"Wait…what?!" Axel yelled in shock. Neko walked up to them and congratulated them but she got rejected.

"Look sorry Neko, your not my type" Demyx said.

"Sorry kid but your too young for me" Axel said.

"What's a fiancé?" Everyone in the locker sweat dropped.

"It means… an awesome friend" Axel lied.

"Yay!" Neko yelled and skipped off.

Kuri walked up to the Doctor who was getting more mocktails. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm the Doctor"

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Let's not go there"

Upstairs:

Saix was mad. Really mad, so mad he tripped Tidus over and he fell through a ladder but then Saix accidentally fell over as well and he morphed back into a dog. Tidus on the other hand fell down the stairs.

"OH (Heartless)" Saix barked.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I couldn't have been better" Tidus replied sarcastically.

"Sorry to break this to you but I can't date you yet"

"what? Why not?" Tidus asked innocently.

"You're so cute" Yuna smiled "but it turns out the exchange students are staying here for Summer Vacation and I better protect them from the evil Leon. Well see ya" Yuna gave him another warm smile and walked back downstairs.

Tidus's blood boiled. "EXCHANGE STUDENTS!!!!"

Back in the Locker.

"Thank you for a lovely night" Scarlet announced. "We have had many great memories from this year all thanks to you guys," the crowd cheered. "And all you seniors have graduated" The seniors cheered but then they realised.

"Wait…don't we get a ceremony?" Zexion asked.

"Sorry but the ceremony has been cancelled and Summer Vacation has started earlier this year. Everyone please make your way out of the school and stand 15 meters away"

Everyone was a little confused. "Why?"

"We're blowing it up" Everyone screamed and ran out straight away. People who were outside the locker were a little confused but they just followed the crowd anyway.

Outside

"Well…this year has been exciting" Roxas smiled.

"My studio!" Namine screeched.

"Don't worry they'll make another one" Roxas said trying to cheer her up.

"What a year" Kuri smiled.

"Yeah tell me about it" Rikku said.

"What a year" Kuri smiled.

Rikku face palmed. "Never mind"

"OH MY GOD!!" Yuna yelled.

"What is it Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"WHERE'S TIDUS?!!"

Tidus walked around the school building deciding to go back to the dance. He walked into the Locker only to find just a regular Locker. "huh?" He walked around the school and wondered where everyone was. He walked up to the roof top and saw everyone standing there and staring at him.

"TIDUS!!" Yuna screamed.

"What's going on?!" Tidus yelled.

"THEY'RE BLOWING UP THE SCHOOL!!!"

"CURSE YOU EXCHANGE STUDENTS!! You know what! While I'm up here I may as well rant. You exchange students and demon sisters have ruined my year at Destiny high! Wakka I've always hated when you said 'Ya'! Sora you're an idiot! Yes Kairi, your (assassin) does look big in that dress! Riku you're annoying! Mary you're also annoying! Cobalt and Inu you're pathetic! Xion you're a (dancer) and so are you Larxene! Auron your rent is way too high and Sephiroth!! YOU CALL YOUR SELF A MAN?!!!"

Suddenly the school blew up. Everyone cheered except for Yuna who was absolutely horrified. The good news if you could call it that…Tidus survived, Bad news there will be a lot of construction work happening before summer vacation ends.

"Hey guys?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do for Summer Vacation?"

The End

* * *

_N-E: Yes people...this is the end. First of a-_

_Demyx: WHAT?!! YOU FIEND!!! HOW DARE YOU END IT!!!!_

_N-E: *glares*_

_Zexion: let her finish you moron!!_

_N-E: thank you! ...I'd like to thank my sister for helping me write this and all the OCs were her ideas except for Kuri who was suggested by my best friend. I would also like to thank all of you for reviewing, alerting and favouriting this fanfic. _

_Zexion: By the way everyone. Nekochii-Emi has a sequel to Secret Mission: High School? and it is called..._

_Demyx: Secret Mission: Summer Vacation!!! coming to a fanfiction near you_

_Zexion: of course you could tell there was a sequel coming. I mean Roxas spoiled it by saying "What are we going to do for summer vacation" which compleltely ruined the surprise and now everyone knows theres a sequel_

_Demyx: actually it was you who revealed it!_

_Zexion: I DID NOT!! Any way the sequel is about the organization spending summer vacation on destiny islands but this time we have to be more careful about keeping our secret right Demyx?_

_Demyx: WE ARE THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS FROM THE LAND OF UNICORNS AND WE ARE JAPANESE!!!_

_Zexion: WE'RE FROM THE LAND OF **DRAGONS** AND WE'RE **CHINESE**!!!_

_Demyx: we are? we don't look chinese?_

_Zexion: *face palm*_

_N-E: WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS!_ _Keep a look out for the sequel._

_Zexion: try again_

_Demyx: We are the exchange students from the Land of pixies and we are Korean_

_Zexion: why do I bother with you_


End file.
